A Reason To Smile
by FireRed21
Summary: "What Is You're Reason For Living?" This is the story of The Other Half where the events are written in Krystal's POV.
1. Introduction

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This is the story from The Other Half written in Krystal Diamond's POV. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 _When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile._

 **Preface**

I never imagined that this is what my dream to be, nothing to be like this. I felt like I found something but then there became problems along the way and I'm in the middle of it.

I was hurt and having difficulty to move as I was cornered by them. They have me right where they wanted. One wanted me out of her life while the other one wants me gone so that my angel will suffer the way he has. There's nothing I could do since I am nothing like them. I watched as she got down and raised her hand ready to strike looking gleeful at what she finally gets as I brace myself for my fate.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Introduction**

Life is full of many things. You don't know what could happen until you take a step forward. Anything could happen to you, even if they may seem unreal. That's why life is full of unexpected.

Hello, I'm Krystal Sapphire Diamond. I'm seventeen years old and a junior at Port Angeles High. I live in Forks from Olympia for about two years with my father Roark who is a doctor working at a hospital. My mother Sapphire was a volleyball player until she retired to become a health and fitness trainer and educator. She was diagnosed with cancer for five years until she died when I was fifteen. Her death really affected me and my dad pretty hard and we do everything we could to move on.

Apart from that, I have great friends, I'm on the school volleyball team, and I like to sketch, listen to music, and shopping but not a shopping addict. Basically, I'm just like every other teenager here going through life.

And here I am talking about living a _normal_ life. I'm sorry to tell you but my life isn't as normal as it seems. Let me tell you something and I'll start from the beginning.

* * *

 **I know a bit short but there will be more. :) Please review.**


	2. Here We Go

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **We're starting off with Krystal's regular day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Here We Go**

Krystal's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ugh. Stupid alarm. I don't know why I set my alarm at six in the morning. Who invented these things in the first place?

The alarm continues to make that annoying sound as I moved my hand lazily to turn off that so called wake up call. Once I did that, I rolled over to my back waking up to the ceiling remembering what day it is; first day of school. Whoopee. Yes, I was being sarcastic. Don't get me wrong I love school but why do they have to start at eight in the morning? Oh well.

I sat up as I slowly stretch and yawn. I went to the bathroom and turned on the light to see my reflection with my crystal blue eyes. I see myself wearing pink pajama shorts and a light blue t-shirt and on top of that, my long jet black hair is a complete mess. I checked my breath. Ugh. Yep, morning breath right there.

I did my usual morning routine; taking a shower, brushed my teeth and straightening my hair letting it lose all the way down to my shoulders. I put on a navy color basic round neck long sleeve with skinny jeans. I didn't put much make up on; just some mascara and lip gloss. Okay maybe it is a bit much. Once I was all dressed and ready, I went downstairs where I saw my dad in the kitchen.

"Morning daddy." I greeted.

"Morning kiddo." Dad said as he searched through the fridge.

"Do you want me to make you anything?" I asked as I placed a bagel in the toaster.

"No that's okay. I'm just gonna settle for the leftovers you made last night." Dad said kindly as he pulled out two containers of last night's dinner and put them in his lunch bag. He's already dressed in his lab coat. "Are you excited for another school year?"

"I guess." I shrugged as the bagel popped out when the toaster dinged.

"Well you should be okay now that you're no longer the new kid." Dad said as he made coffee as I nodded in agreement.

My dad and I moved to Forks from Olympia a year ago after my mom died. He got a new position at the hospital since he's the best doctor in town as I got transferred to Port Angeles High beginning of my sophomore year. Nothing wrong with that school but I do miss my friends back in Olympia.

I love my dad; he's kind, loving and funny. I can always go to him when I have problems such as boys not that I ever dated. Even before my mom died, he's always there for me. You could say that I'm his number one patient. I'm always first before anything else in his life. He does his best to pick up where mom left off to take care of me by himself which makes me proud of him.

"So, when do you find out if you made the team?" Dad asked facing me as he took a sip of his coffee. I know he is talking about my school volleyball team.

"Tryouts ended last week so we should find out today." I said trying to be calm about it. I know I was the best player on the team from what they told me like mom was since I've played last year but even I'm nervous to know if I made the team or not.

Dad saw right through me and said, "I'm sure you did great. You were voted MVP by the team last year. There's no doubt you will make it."

"I know but still we may never know. I'm not a psychic okay." I said as I finished the last piece of my bagel while my dad chuckled at my last statement. Okay that brightened up my morning.

"Well I better get going." Dad said when he looked at his watched as it said seven o'clock. "I got a lot of patients to take care of and lives to be saved."

"You go save those people's lives." I said with a smile as he grabbed his lunch bag and suitcase and headed out the door.

"It's what I'm meant to do." Dad smiled as he put on his shoes. "You have a good day kiddo."

"I will daddy." I said and dad was out the door leaving me all by myself. Once I've finished my breakfast of a bagel and some fruit, I went back upstairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth again.

As soon as I was done, I went to my room and gather everything I need for school filling my backpack with text books, notebooks and pencils. After that, I went back downstairs headed to the fireplace where all the family photos are shown.

I looked at the one photo of me and my mom together taken a few months before she passed away.

My mom was one of the greatest people I know. She is my hero; so strong, confident, beautiful and has such a kind heart. How come life chose her to suffer with cancer? She didn't do anything wrong and yet she had to leave me and my dad where we had to fend for ourselves. Life can be so unfair to good people like her. I picked up the photo of us.

"I wish you were here." I said. "You don't know how hard this past two years has been for dad and me. I know that you're watching over me so I hope you'll help me make it through on my first day of school. I love you." I kissed the photo where mom is and placed it back. "Wish me luck."

I picked up my bag and walked outside when I put on my shoes. I locked the door behind me and got inside my Lexus car I got for my sixteenth birthday. I started the engine and pulled out of the driveway and drove my way to school. Here we go.

* * *

 **I hope you like the story. Please review. :)**


	3. Angel

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This is it you guys. Now Krystal will meet Lucas and the Cullens.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Angel**

Krystal's POV

School isn't far from my house; only ten minutes. I parked my car in the student parking lot. There weren't many students out here since there's ten minutes before school starts.

When I got out, I saw four cars that I never seen parked next to each other; a Volvo, a Jeep, a Porsche and a Honda. **(A/N: You guess who!)** I wonder whose cars are those. Someone must have saved a fortune to get them over the summer. I shrugged and headed to the main building.

When I went inside, there were whispers around the hall. I looked around and they're sure not talking about me since they weren't looking in my direction like last year. I didn't have time to figure out what they're saying because I need to get to class before the bell rings.

I was able to find the room for my first class; history the dullest subject in education. I looked around and found the familiar long red hair girl and blonde curly hair guy sitting near the corner and walked over to them.

"Hi guys." I said.

The two were in a conversation until they heard me and smiled.

"Krystal!" Carly Jensen cried as she and I hugged each other like crazy. "Oh my gosh I missed you over the summer!"

"Missed you too." I said as I sat next to her behind Nathan Dallas who also hugged me.

"Great to see you again Krystal." Nathan said. "How was your summer?"

"Well, while you guys were away, I spent most of my summer tanning, interning at my dad's place and watching sitcoms." I said.

"Sorry you couldn't come with one us." Nathan said. "But my sister wouldn't allow me to invite any of you guys to her wedding in Phoenix." He said when he rolled his eyes about his older sister.

"And we would've had a blast together in Hawaii if you haven't been sick before we left." Carly said.

"I understand guys and I'm sorry." I added.

Carly and Nathan have been my best friends since I first came to this school last year. Carly instantly became my bff since we have so much in common and Nathan is like the brother I always wanted. There was never a dull moment with them whenever we hang out together.

"So are you excited for volleyball practice today?" Carly asked knowing what she's talking about.

"Do I have to answer when you asked me that same question last year? You should know how I feel by now." I groaned.

"Stop complaining." Carly said giving my arm a small push. "You were amazing at tryouts. I could tell that the coaches already considered you on varsity on the first day. Even the freshmen think you're great. Those girls look up to you." I blushed.

"Well, we'll just find out and see." I said.

"Krystal!"

I turned around to see Danielle Olsen throwing her arms around my neck.

"I missed you girlfriend!" She cried happily as her chestnut amber highlight hair flew into my face.

"We hung out over the summer." I said but none of the less, I am happy to see her.

Danielle is another one of my best friends. Always full of cheerfulness but that's what I like about her. One of the reasons why I became her bff is that she admires me of how I gain attention from a lot of boys when I first came here and she always asks me how I do it. To be honest, I have no idea how. I mean the boys here are nice but they can be pretty annoying when they're desperate.

"So what's got you all excited?" Nathan asked as Danielle sat down next to him. "You're more cheery than usual."

"Didn't you hear about the new students?" Danielle asked excitedly. New students? Was that what everyone's whispering about? That would explain the new cars.

"I heard, yes!" Carly said as she and Danielle squealed.

"Aw man not you girls too." Nathan groaned. "It's annoying enough to hear how the girls go gaga over those boys while the guys try to make a move on the girls but you two as well?"

"Um, are these new students a big deal?" I asked in confusion.

Carly and Danielle looked at me like I was mad.

"Uh hello, these guys are like so hot. Of course they're a big deal!" Danielle said.

I was about to say something when suddenly the whole class went silent. My friends and I turned to see thinking it was the teacher getting our attention but Mr. Denning was sitting at his desk engrossed with a book he's reading to noticed the noise. Instead our attention is to someone at the door and I couldn't help but gasp and stare.

At the door was a guy wearing dark jeans with a black buttons v neck long sleeve t-shirt. His spiky brown hair looks amazing even it's messy. His skin is pale but it doesn't bother for the fact that he's beautiful. He looks like he is made to be a teen model the way he dresses and his looks.

Oh my gosh how could someone like him look so perfect even for just standing there? My heart beat furiously as I felt butterflies in my stomach. I had no idea what just happened but it feels like he and I are the only ones here in this room.

"That's one of the new guys I was telling you about." Danielle whispered excitedly.

The guy was looking at everyone in the room and sighed as he walked over to Mr. Denning who just looked up when the guy handed him the slip.

"Ah yes Mr. Stone." Mr. Denning said as he signed the slip and handed it back to him. "Feel free to sit where ever."

The boy nodded and took a seat across from me and my friends, way in the back corner near the window. As he sat down, the whole class started whispering.

"Awe, I think he's shy." Carly said quietly as Danielle giggled. I looked at the boy who is sitting by himself. He doesn't look shy; more like he'd rather be anywhere else but here which I agree.

"If I ask him to join us for lunch, will you two please shut up?" Nathan begged causing me to laugh.

The bell rang and Mr. Denning started the class. Today he just went over the criteria of the course, the syllabus and then telling us all about himself which I find all very boring. As Mr. Denning kept on talking, I turned my head to get a glance at the boy. He's in the same position as he was at the beginning of class. He hasn't moved an inch, not one bit, like a statue. Wow, he must really know how to keep himself occupied.

The teacher handed everyone a worksheet for us to do. I groaned. We're given work already? I hate this class but I don't want to fail. Oh well. I was already halfway done with the worksheet in fifteen minutes but while my hand was doing the work, my mind was on pretty boy. Gee, I wish I knew what his name was although I like calling him pretty boy. I mean it fits him perfectly.

"Hey Krystal, can I see what you got?" Carly asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure Carly." I said showing my paper to her as she wrote down what I got.

"Are you ever gonna write your own work?" I teased.

"Hey it's not my fault that I don't have your brains." Carly said.

"It's not about the brains, it's about the work you put into." I said.

"That would explain your skills on the court." Carly smirked as I shoved her playfully.

Mr. Denning let us out five minutes early before the bell rang. Pretty boy got out of the room as soon as the teacher gave the word. I felt sad though. I didn't get the chance to say hi to him or know his name.

Okay this is one weird feeling that I ever felt in my life. What's going on here? I sighed.

"So what class you guys got next?" Nathan asked as we got out of the classroom.

"I got trig." I said.

"You're in trig? I'm stuck in algebra." Danielle whined.

"You're in algebra _again?"_ I asked. "Come on girl that class is not so hard to pass."

"It's not my fault I get distracted!" Danielle said.

"Distracted from seeing a lot of cute boys in the room she says." Carly whispered to me.

"I heard that!" Danielle said as Carly and I laughed.

My friends and I went different ways as I headed my way to trig. When I entered the classroom, my heart started to rejoice when I saw that pretty boy already sitting in this class.

Two in a row! Can you say that I'm the luckiest girl ever? Whoa there Krystal where did all that come from? I was too busy smiling, which I didn't know, to notice that someone bumped past me. I looked around to see pretty boy getting his head wrapped around by a guy's huge muscle.

"There's my favorite brother from another mother." He said ruffling pretty boy's spiky hair. Pretty boy must have said something because the big guy said, "It's what I do." He let go of pretty boy and sat down next to a blonde girl as they started talking to each other.

I took a closer look at the two people as I sat down. The big guy was burly with dark curly hair. The size of his body makes him intimidating yet from the way he interacts with pretty boy, he seems cheerful and childish. The blonde girl was beautiful. I'm not sure that's even possible for someone like her to be beautiful above normal. She's has an elegant figure like a model. The three don't look like they are related and yet they all have pale skin. Now I'm even more curious about these new students.

Mrs. Wilson started the classroom with some reviews and then handed us a worksheet to work on with our group. My group and I were only two problems away from being done. While they were busy going over the work, I took a chance to look at pretty boy's group. I was surprised to see that they were already done. Blondie and muscle man are talking to each other while pretty boy appears to be doodling in his notebook.

Wow, just seeing him in that pose makes my heart flutter. Wait, did I just say that? I shook my head to shake this weird feeling off. I looked back at the group to see blondie giggling. Wonder what's so funny. My question was answered when the three of them turn their heads towards me. I quickly turned away but I'm sure they caught me.

Oh my gosh did blondie noticed me staring at pretty boy? Talk about embarrassing. I can feel myself blushing. That never happens to me before. Even more embarrassing. I slowly turned my head back to those three and saw pretty boy had a confused look on his face at blondie and muscle man who is chuckling silently. Great, that's just what I needed.

The bell rang and everyone headed out of the classroom. I went to my locker during passing period to put some of my books in and grabbed my chemistry book which is the class I have next. I made my way to chemistry when I felt something negative, like a cold a chill down my spine. Oh no, don't tell me. I entered the classroom by only three steps when,

"Well well if it isn't Krystal."

I stopped right in my tracks and sighed. I recognized that diva voice anywhere.

"Hello Miley." I said not looking at her. I should've known that negative feeling was my Miley senses.

Miley Ray is the school's diva and many of the girls here are her victims. She thinks she's a big deal coming from a wealthy family with the way she dresses, what she owns not to mention how pretty she is that boys drool over her. She would think of herself as a star in Hollywood already, the bad kind.

Miley is also the tormentor to almost every girl in this school; always putting them down for what they do, how they dress, humiliates them in public, throwing insults, mostly embarrassing them in front of boys they have a crush on and later have them for herself.

When I first came to Port Angeles High, she immediately starts tormenting me but to her disappointment, she doesn't bother me one bit which is what causes her to loathe me. My mother always told me to never let people get to you because it's their problem and not yours. I don't understand what Miley has against me the most. My friends say it's because of the attention I got last year which probably made her jealous. I never understand how I got so much attention though which irritates Miley even more.

"You wanna know what I did over the summer?" She asked me, not bothering to let me answer when I turned to her and two of her friends as she continued on. " _I_ went to LA where I got to meet Channing Tatum." She gloated loudly for everyone to hear as I rolled my eyes. Diva of the year, not counting the way she dresses that helps her dirty blonde hair make her looks like one, and it's only the first day.

"You sure it's not the wax figure of him you met. I heard it was removed out the museum because someone got really attached to it, and that someone I heard was you." I smirked.

Miley turned a bit red as some of the students who were listening laughed. Even her friends find it funny.

"Whatever, what did _you_ do?" Miley asked when she quickly recovered. "Interning at that sad excuse of a place your father calls work?"

I felt a stab of annoyance but smiled and said, "Well at least I don't spend my summer getting a total makeover to look like a Barbie doll."

"Hey it's a good thing I got this new look because I'm gonna need it if I want the new students to notice." Miley said.

I don't know why but I felt this burning feeling in my chest. She's trying make a move on pretty boy? Why did I ask that? I mean I don't have feelings for him but I don't want him to be heartbroken like all the other boys who've been dumped by Miley a day later.

"Like they ever wanna go out with you." I sneered.

Miley raised her eyebrows at me. "They've rather be with me than be with you since that bitch of a mother of yours died."

That's when everything in front of me shattered. It's like a bullet had shot right through my heart. Yet, I'm still standing. I cannot believe that Miley insulted me and for once, it actually bothers me, a lot.

"Maybe she left because of you." It was all I could say as I walked away from them as they laughed.

I walked to a table that was in front of two people; a guy with bronze hair who is just as handsome as pretty boy only that he's more like a god and sitting next to him is a girl who is extremely beautiful with dark brown hair. Those two have the same pale skin as pretty boy and the other two.

When I came to the table, the girl gave me a smile of an apologetic look. The same thing with the boy after he gave a glare at Miley who is talking to her friends. I gave a small smile to them as I sat down in the table in front of them where my smile disappeared and I try my best not to cry on the first day. The class went by very fast and I didn't pay attention for once what the teacher said. I left the room and went to American Lit where I saw Carly already in a seat.

"Hey Carly." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked examining me closely. "What happened?"

"Who do you think happened?" I asked.

"Miley?" I nodded. "Wait a minute, Miley threw something at you and it affected you for real?" I nodded again. "What did she say?"

"Bringing up my mom." I said.

Carly pulled me into a hug. "I can't believe she would go that low on you." I silently agreed with her.

Carly understood what I'm going through when I told her about my mom. Carly's mom passed away when she was five while her dad left them when she was a few months old just like that leaving her to be raised by her grandparents. Carly has also been tormented by Miley longer than I have so she got used to it by now.

"I wish I knew what she really has against you." Carly said when she let go of me.

"I'm sure everyone wants to know what her deal is." I said.

I heard someone sitting down next to me and I turned around. I almost did a double take when I thought it was the bronze hair boy only it's a girl with the same hair color. She looks a lot like him though; same facial, same nose, same lips and pale skin. She could be his sister.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie." She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Krystal." I said.

"I'm Carly." She said.

"Nice to meet you guys." The girl name Nessie said. Her real name is a bit of a mouthful. Nessie turned to me. "I like your name, it's beautiful."

"Thanks," I smiled. "But I think your name sounds more beautiful. It's quite an unusual one."

"It's a name combined by my grandmothers." Nessie explained.

"That's very unique." Carly said as I nodded my head in agreement.

"I was named after my grandmother too you know." I said to Nessie.

She had a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, you girls and I will be great friends." Nessie said.

The rest of the class was very enjoyable. It made me forget completely about Miley and her insults. The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"Well, I'll see you girls later." Nessie said when we got out of the classroom.

"Yeah, see you around." Carly said.

"Bye." I said as Nessie waved and left for the cafeteria.

Carly and I walked together to the cafeteria where it was quite packed. We went in line to the quick stop where we grab some sandwiches. I don't really go for the main courses here at this school. We looked around to find Danielle and Nathan and found them sitting at a table with four other friends of ours; Taylor, Cody, Martin and Shawn.

"Hey guys."

"Krystal, Carly, great to see you girls again." Cody said as we sat down.

"How are your classes?" Taylor asked as she wrapped her arms around Shawn. Those two have been dating since the end of last year.

"Pretty good." I said minus the Miley insults. "So what's new here?"

"Well the whole school is buzzing about the new students." Shawn said.

"Just who are these new students exactly? Do you know who they are?" I asked. I'm dying to know who these people are.

"Yeah I heard." Martin said. "They're the Cullens. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids."

Hold on, did he say Cullen? Dr. Cullen? Haven't I heard that name somewhere before? I think dad might have mentioned him once but I'm not sure. Maybe I'll ask him tonight.

"Speaking of whom, here they come." Shawn said.

We all turned to see them coming into the cafeteria. Right in front was blondie and muscle man who are holding hand in hand. My heart fluttered to see pretty boy with the bronze hair boy and the girl in my chemistry class who those two are also holding hands. Behind them I saw another couple who I never seen. Like the others, they both have pale skin. The guy has blonde hair and has similar physical traits as blondie. They could be twins. The short girl looked a lot like a pixie. Some of them grabbed a tray and took one piece of food and started taking a table that is across from ours. I noticed that Nessie isn't with them. I quickly looked around and found her sitting with another group. I guess she's more open to others than her siblings.

"Wait, are you saying that they're all adopted?" Carly asked curiously.

"That's what I heard. I had one of them in my class this morning." Taylor said. "Rosalie Hale, the blonde girl over there." She said pointing over blondie.

"The big guy sitting next to her is Emmett." Cody said. "He's in my gym class and I swear he can bench above the max. I mean seriously, have you not seen his muscles?"

"Anyway, the blonde guy is Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper." Martin said. "The pixie head is Alice, Emmett's younger sister."

"That girl is so weird." Danielle said. "She criticized the way I dress earlier. Who the hell is she, the fashion police?" I chuckled at that statement.

"I know the bronze hair boy." Nathan said. "His name is Edward, Emmett's younger brother who is ten months older than his sister Alice and he's in my Calculus class. I think his name's a bit old school but he doesn't like to be called Eddie. I'm sure you two met Renesmee, Edward's youngest sister."

"I believe the brunette girl is Bella Swan." Carly said. "She's a family friend's daughter she told me."

"And him?" I asked pointing at pretty boy who seems to be irritated about something. I feel like I'm on the edge of my seat to know his name.

My friends looked at them and Carly smiled.

"That's Lucas Stone, Bella's cousin." She said. Wow, a beautiful name for a beautiful guy. Okay seriously stop that! "He's in my French class and I'll tell you that he has one amazing accent. God he is so hot."

"I know, just look at all the guys. They're so, ugh, I just want to die in their arms." Danielle said. I had to agree with Danielle. Lucas is extremely beautiful. Okay what is wrong with me today? I never talk like that in my life.

"Am I the only one who noticed that they're all together?" Nathan asked. I looked at Lucas's table and he's right. His siblings are pretty close if you know what I mean.

"That's what I heard earlier but I think the question you should be asking is if it's weird." Taylor said.

"Taylor come on, they're not really related." Shawn said.

"They live together though. I'm not even sure if that's legal." Taylor said.

While everyone was engaged on the topic about the Cullen's "relationship," I glance at their table. Alice was talking to Jasper who has his arm around her. Emmett and Rosalie were also talking to each other. Bella was resting her head on Edward's shoulder as he played with her hair. Lucas is just sitting there looking down playing with an apple on his tray.

Is it me or is Lucas a bit… sad. I noticed that Nessie isn't sitting with them which make me wonder if they're not dating. I somehow would feel sad if they are. I wonder what's wrong with Lucas. Is it because he and Nessie aren't together? I wish I knew.

Maybe I could come over there and talk to him to ask if he's okay. See if I could help him out of his depression. I could sit there and listen to him talk about his problems. I wonder what he sounds like. I wanna hear that beautiful voice come out of his mouth. I wanna stare at those unknown color eyes as he lean towards my face as I wanna taste his lips – whoa, Krystal snap out of it!

I snapped myself back to reality. What just happened back there? I looked back at Lucas's table and I saw Edward chuckling about something. Apparently it sounds funny because everyone at his table looked at him. He said something to them but I couldn't make out what it was. That's when they all turned their heads to my direction causing my eyes to widen.

EEP!

I quickly turned away from them and I could feel myself blushing again. Why does this keep happening? And why do they always catch me staring at Lucas? This is by far the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me.

I slowly looked back and saw Lucas looked annoyed and… embarrassed? Looks like I'm not the only one. I turned back and saw Carly looking at me suspiciously. Damn, I'm still red from that blush.

Lunch has ended as the bell rang and everyone headed off to their next class. I have drawing class with Carly. Oh no, I got a feeling what's gonna happen and my suspicion was correct when we sat down.

"Okay girl, what happened?" She asked.

"N-Nothing."

"Krystal, I know you were looking at Lucas." She said. "You did the same thing when he came into history class."

"S-So what if I am?" I asked sheepishly.

"Krystal, you and I have been friends for a year and I've never see you act like this at all." Carly smiled. "It's like when we hang out, you act all mature and calm but now you're like a whole different person."

"What are you talking about? I'm still the same Krystal you know and love." I said.

"Not when it involves Lucas." Carly smirked. "Do you like him?"

I felt myself going red. "I-I don't know. I mean he's…. cute."

Carly squealed. "But I don't know Carly and I don't understand any of this." Not to mention that I never had a boyfriend before. I went out with a few guys once but it was never a relationship.

"You'll come around and realize it." Carly said.

"Just do me a favor and don't tell the others about this, please." I said.

"Krystal, when have I ever told anyone your secrets?" Carly said as she pretend to zip her lips to show her sworn to secrecy.

I sighed. "Never."

Class has begun and for the rest day, my mind was on nothing but Lucas Stone.

* * *

 **There you have it. What do you guys think so far? Please review. :)**


	4. The Cullens

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see what happens to Krystal after school in her POV.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The Cullens**

Krystal's POV

The rest of the day went by quickly. After art, I had journalism. Not much happened there and I got assign for graphic design which is great because I love art.

After school ended, I went to my car to only put my bag away and grabbed my stuff for volleyball practice today which I am freaking out about. I met up with Carly and Danielle at the locker room where we change. Once we got out, we saw a few of our teammates huddled near the bulletin board. If I'm correct, the list of those who made the team is up there. I held on tight on Carly's and Danielle's arms as we walked up to the list with my eyes closed.

"Krystal," I tightened my grip getting ready for the big blow as Carly spoken. "You made varsity!"

I opened my eyes and sure enough my name is on the top of the list under varsity. I let go of my breath in relief which I didn't know I was holding as my friends cheered. I looked closer at the list and saw Carly's name at number five while Danielle's is last on the team. I'm so happy that my friends and I will be on the same team this year.

"See? Was there any doubt about you?" Carly smirked as I smiled.

"Must you always be right about me?" I asked.

"Phew, now I can take a breather." Danielle said. "I thought I wouldn't make it with all the screw ups I did last week." Carly and I laughed remembering what happened. "It wasn't funny you guys." She said pinching our behinds.

I drove home after practice at ten to five. I was completely wiped out from the workout but I'll rest later. Dad will be home in about an hour and I promised myself that I make him dinner. I went into the kitchen and pulled out the roast beef from the fridge and placed it in the oven. I also made some mashed potatoes.

Once that was done, I have enough time to take a shower and do some homework while the beef is cooking. The shower was very relaxing as I let the hot water remove every aching feeling in my body I've received from practice. I dried myself and put on a pair of sweats and a pink shirt that says Love Pink. Dad won't be home for another half hour and the roast beef won't be ready in twenty minutes which gives me enough time to do my homework. I got problems to do for trig, some reading for literature and I got to show a drawing for art. I did the reading and trig homework just as I heard the ding on the oven. I ran downstairs and took the beef out the oven to cool down and that's when I heard the front door open.

"Something smells good in here." Dad said when he walked in. He looks exhausted but he's in good spirits.

"We're having roast beef and mashed potatoes. Is that okay?" I asked as I set up the table.

"Sure. I'm just gonna take a shower first." He said as he climbed the stairs.

"It'll be ready then." I called.

Dad soon joined me at the table after he finished his shower and we ate the food that I made.

"So how was school?" He asked taking another bite of his beef.

"Well, I made varsity." I started.

"Now why I am not surprised?" Dad smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, my classes are good except that one of them has Miley in it." I said eating a scoop of mashed potatoes.

"Never liked that girl." Dad said shaking his head. "What kind of daughter do her parents think they raised? 'The perfect one'they said. Pff as if." I nodded in agreement. Dad bumped into Miley and her parents one time at a parent teacher conference night last year and it wasn't pretty. "So what else happened today?"

"Well, there were new students today." I said looking down at my plate.

"New students?"

"Yeah um dad, do you know someone by the name of Dr. Cullen." I asked looking up at him.

"Carlisle Cullen? Yeah I know him." Dad said taking another bite. "He and I work together at the hospital. I might have mentioned him to you once."

"Not much except that he helped you around the place when you first worked there." I said trying to remembering what dad told me. "Can you refresh my memory about him?"

"Well let's see here," Dad started. "I know that Carlisle is one of the best doctor Forks ever has. Heck, he's even better than me no joke. I mean he can cure a patient in less than a second."

"Anyways, I know he's married to Esme for what ten years he told me I think. She's a nice woman; kind hearted and loving like your mother."

"Do they have kids?" I asked. Great, I feel kinda pushy.

Dad sighed. "They do but they're not biologically theirs. You see Esme is unable to have kids of her own which is quite a shame." That is a shame; to not have your own child and instead raise one that's not blood related to you is sad. "I feel bad for those two. Esme is the kind of woman who loves to have children. So they settle for adopting and had been taking care of eight kids."

"Yeah they're the new students." I said.

"Carlisle did said his kids were starting school this year but he didn't tell me where unless I wasn't paying attention." Dad chuckled.

"Um, have you met them before?" I asked.

"Yeah I think once when I dropped by to give some files to Carlisle." Dad put down his silverware and held out his hand to count off. "Let's see there's Emmett he's quite the jokester, then there's Alice; very short but with a lot of energy, not to mention a bit weird, there's the twins Rosalie and Jasper, Edward, Bella who is a friend's daughter, Ruhnezmay was it, well she prefers to be called Nessie and there's one other person, what's his name?" Dad was snapping his fingers to figure it out when I suddenly said,

"Lucas?"

"That's the one." Dad said slapping the table. "I'm telling you, I'm getting to old to even remember their names."

"You're not that old dad." I said smiling as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm almost in my forties. That means that I'm old." Dad said pointing at his short black hair where I see no signs of grey.

I laughed. "Yeah yeah, you keep on saying that." I said taking a sip of my glass of water.

"So do any of Carlisle's boys seem interesting to you?"

I choked on the water when I spit it out all of sudden.

"W-What?" I asked when he threw that question at me off guard.

"Come on, like I don't know?" Dad smirked at me making me feel red.

"I-I-I was just curious about them that's all." I said grabbing my fork and stuffing my face in embarrassment as dad chuckled.

"Okay okay, I was just messing with ya." Dad said.

After dinner was finished, I went to my room to finish my homework since dad offered to do the dishes. During my climb on the stairs I could hear him say, "It's about time," making me feel even more red. Why does he think of such things?

I closed the door behind me as I entered my room. I sat on my bed and put on my headphones that are attached to my IPod. I began scrolling through Pandora until I found a good song that came on.

 _This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more_

I love Ariana Grande. She's such an amazing woman. I let the song play as I pulled out my big sketchbook to do some drawing for art. I haven't got any ideas on what to draw so I decided to draw some random shapes until I get some inspiration. An hour has passed and I got nothing as I tore off another used up page. This block is getting irritated. How hard is it to really get an idea? As I stared at my new blank page with the pencil playing in my hand another song came on.

 _You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style_

I must have dozed off listening to Taylor Swift because my eyes were closed. When I opened them, I looked at my sketchbook and jumped at what I saw.

I don't know how but the page that was once blank shows an image of Lucas's face. What surprises me even more is that I drew every detail of his face perfectly; his hair, eyes, nose, mouth, facial, everything.

I blinked a couple of times to see if I was hallucinating but nope this drawing was the real deal. How did I draw Lucas perfectly let alone when I had my eyes closed? I shook my head and flipped to a new page on my sketch book, not understanding why I didn't tear off the drawing, and try to draw something else.

Still got nothing as time goes by with each song that has played. Part of my brain was focusing on an idea as my eyes were on the ceiling while the other part was trying to figure out what just happened earlier. That's when another song came out.

 _Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We love for life  
On and on and on_

I felt my hand moving and this time I looked down just in time to see what it was doing making my eyes widened as far as it could go. My hand just finished drawing a picture of Lucas not just the face but his entire body. He is shown wearing the same clothes he wore today and his posture was made in heaven when he leaned his shoulder against the frame with hands in his pockets and one leg behind the other smiling at me. I screamed throwing the sketch book away from me making my heart beat like crazy as the headphones were yanked out of my ears. I heard a knock on my door.

"Krystal?"

Crap! I reached for my sketch book and closed it. The last thing I need my dad to see is the drawings of Lucas.

"Y-Yeah."

The door opened and dad poked his head inside.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream." Dad said with concern.

"S-Sorry, I-I thought I saw a spider." I said.

Dad looked at me suspiciously until he shrugged. "Okay, I just came up here to say goodnight."

"Night daddy." I said as he closed the door.

I sighed in relief. I opened my sketch book and looked my previous drawing of Lucas. I knew I was good at art but not like this and why Lucas is the one I keep drawing. I put my headphones back on and just stare at my drawing as the next song plays.

 _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care_  
 _'Cause I've never been so high_  
 _Follow me through the dark_  
 _Let me take you past our satellites_  
 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

I kept staring at the drawing as I thought about what has happened today. Ever since I first saw Lucas there's this feeling inside me that I never felt before. Looking at him makes me wonder off in a daze, my heart doing a dance in my chest, the intense blush and now this drawing.

Carly thinks that I like Lucas, but she's wrong; it's more like… I love him. What am I talking about? I just saw him today. I barely even knew him and yet I'm falling for him.

I put everything away and put on my pajamas. I set my alarm and climbed into my bed pulling the covers over me. The rest of the night I dreamt of nothing but Lucas making me realized that I am indeed in love with him.

* * *

 **Sounds familiar when Lucas realizes he's in love with Krystal. Please review. :)**

 **Songs played:**

 **Break Free - Ariana Grande feat. Zedd**

 **Style - Taylor Swift**

 **Talking Body - Tove Lo**

 **Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding**


	5. Just Lunch

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **To this Debbie Hicks person that's been writing the reviews on all my stories, I don't know what is you are doing but it sounds like** _ **you**_ **are writing the story. Well stop it, it's confusing my readers. What you wrote on the reviews doesn't make any sense at all what this story is about. So shut up, read and let people enjoy** _ **my**_ **story. I'm sorry if I'm being rude but I would appreciate it if you stop writing like that on the reviews. Thank you.**

 **Now we're about to see Krystal's side of the story on their lunch date.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Just Lunch**

Krystal's POV

When I woke up, I had a plan fully formed in my mind as though my sleeping brain had been working on it all night. I decided on talking to Lucas today at school. Just the basics; introductions, getting to know one another that sort of thing and hoping he and I could be friends. It sounds easy enough right? I just hope I don't make a fool of myself.

I got out of bed and did my usual routine in the bathroom. I put on a grey long sleeve tops lace collar and dark skinny jeans. Daddy left the house before I did and I was soon at school by then. You know, just the usual mornings.

Today is the same as the first. Everyone is talking about the Cullens. I heard some of the girls have plans to ask Lucas out. Word gets around fast about him. I mean this is Forks. I just hope he says no to them.

I came into history where I saw Lucas sitting at the same seat he was in yesterday. Today he's wearing jeans with an eco grey long sleeve hooded pull over t-shirt. Oh my gosh he looks so beautiful. Snap out of it Krystal! I was thinking about sitting next to him when I was called over by Nathan. Well, I can't be rude to him. I thought as I sat down behind him.

"What's up Nathan?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Nathan replied. "You got any plans for the weekend?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" I shrugged.

"Well I was thinking you girls and I should hang out together this weekend since we never did over the summer." Nathan explained.

"Sounds good." I smiled as we were joined by Carly and Danielle.

"What happen to you two?" Nathan asked when Carly sat Danielle down next to him.

"I have to pull crazy girl away from one of the Cullens this morning." Carly explained sitting next to me. "She was about to jump on Edward. Lucky for him, he got out of the way before she got a chance, as if he could read her mind." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Danielle, you seriously got problems, you know that?" I asked.

"Come on, you know you would do that if it was one of those boys." Danielle said.

"Well can you do it when you're not all crazy?" Carly asked. "It was already embarrassing enough in hall ways."

As she and Danielle started arguing, I heard Nathan muttered, "I really need to hang with some boys." I giggled.

Mr. Denning started the class today by giving lectures about facts and certain events that happened in 1800s which is as boring as yesterday. The class hardly pays attention to what he says. Nathan fell asleep in the middle of the lecture, no surprises there, Danielle is texting underneath her desk and Carly was doodling in her notebook rather than taking notes as I am doing right now. Don't think of me as a nerd, I just don't wanna fail. As the teacher kept on talking blah blah blah, my mind was all over the plan about Lucas.

So many questions are popping in my head; what if he says no? What if someone already asked him out? What if I try to walk up to him and make a fool of myself? What am I talking about? A lot bad things could happen. This is Lucas we're talking about. He's just so perfect. Any girl would be lucky enough to be with him.

I looked over to my left and check what Lucas is doing; probably doing his usual thing like yesterday. I must have been seeing things because when I turned my head, I thought I saw Lucas staring at me. Maybe it was my imagination.

Mr. Denning finished his lecture fifteen minutes early so he gave the rest of class some free time. I looked at Lucas again and saw him playing on his phone. While my friends discuss on what to do this weekend, I decided to make my move.

I got out of my seat and started walking over to Lucas slowly not to trip over. With each step, I could hear my heart beating very loudly. I was this close to him when I suddenly panicked and walked passed him to the pencil sharpener and sharpen my pencil that I luckily have in my hand. Once my pencil was sharpened, I walked back to my desk passing Lucas as I feel myself blushing.

I cannot believe I blew it. Why did I just chicken out like that? I sat back down with my friends who didn't noticed I left earlier.

"How about we hang out at Krystal's place?" Carly asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh sure why not? My dad has the night shift on Saturday so we could hang out then." I said recovering when I looked at Lucas again who is still on his phone.

"Then it's settled then." Danielle said excitedly.

"Just as long it doesn't involve me doing dress up, nail painting or putting makeup on like what you girls did to me last time." Nathan said as the girls and I laughed.

My friends and I went different ways as I headed my way to trig. Once again I saw Lucas sitting in the same seat with Rosalie and Emmett who are in a conversation as I sat down. Mrs. Wilson passed by to check our homework. When she came to me, she gave my work an A which I am very proud of. I looked over at Lucas's table where Mrs. Wilson checks on their assignments. Lucas got an A as well as Rosalie. Lucas laughed at Emmett when he got a D on his. I wonder how Emmett even survives this far in school. Mrs. Wilson was showing the class another review before she starts with the subjects, but I wasn't paying any attention nor was I taking any notes because I couldn't help but feel disappointed in myself.

Who am I kidding? There's no way that Lucas Stone would actually want to talk to me. I don't care how positive my friends say about me. I'm nothing, nothing to Lucas. What does a guy like him want with a girl like me? Oh mom, I wish you were here. You always gave me good advice on how to deal with life and people. I really need your help.

" _Try."_

I almost jumped when I heard my mom's voice.

" _Try."_

She kept repeating the same word in my head.

Try…?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Age 14**_

 _My mom and I are in the backyard playing volleyball on a bright sunny day of the summer. There was never a dull moment with my mom especially with our passion in volleyball._

" _That was a good way to blow off some steam." Mom said as she and I sat down on deck to take a breather."You're getting better every day I tell ya. I mean you're even better than me when I was you're age." She laughed._

 _I didn't say anything when she gave me a glass of lemonade._

" _Krystal, is something wrong?" She asked._

" _It's just… I don't think I'm good enough to make the team." I blurted out._

" _Now why on earth would you say that?" Mom asked. "You're very talented."_

" _And so are many other girls who will try out." I said._

" _Krystal, how can you know you won't make the team if it hasn't even happened yet?" Mom asked._

" _I-I-I just know okay." I said hanging my head down in shame._

" _Listen to me," Mom took my face in her hands and made me look right in her eyes, the same eyes I have. "You can't know things that could happen if they haven't happen yet. If you know these things before they happen then you will never be able to believe in yourself and you'll never achieve what you want. Your father and I have always believed in you since you discovered your love for volleyball and now you have to do the rest in believing yourself."_

 _Tears came out of my eyes at my mom's words. "But what if I don't make it?" I asked. I don't want to be an embarrassment to my mom who was once a state player on the team._

 _Mom pulled me into a hug and said, "Then you know what happens. You knew because you've tried. Even if you fail, you can always try again. Remember to always try and then you'll see what happens next."_

 _I squeezed my mom very tight in a thank you way as she rubbed my back and we stayed in this position until the sun went down._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

My mom is right; I gotta stop thinking and just try. Even if Lucas doesn't want to talk to me, I can always try again another time. I have to have confidence and just walk up to Lucas and just talk to him. Just don't back out Krystal.

Mrs. Wilson ended her lesson with only five minutes of class left to go allowing us to get ready. I swung my bag over my shoulders and turn to see Lucas getting up from his seat. This is now or never Krystal. I thought as I walked up to him very slowly.

"Um, excuse me." I said as Lucas threw his backpack over his shoulder.

Lucas turned and looked at me as if he just noticed me for the first time. He's only like five or six inches taller than me but I can see that his eye color is a unique shade of gold. Oh my gosh he's so beautiful even up close. Just looking at him makes me wanna melt into a puddle.

"H-Hi." I let out a small gasp but I don't think he heard me. Wow, he even sounds as beautiful as he looks. Krystal, pull yourself together! I blushed from my thoughts.

"Hi." Why am I so nervous? Just talk already. "I'm Krystal Diamond. You're Lucas Stone right?"

"Y-Yeah, last time I checked." Lucas said. Wow beautiful and funny.

"Um, listen," I said looking down moving my foot in a small circle. "I know this is sudden and all, but I was wondering if you like to um… I don't know… have lunch with me… today?" I asked nervously looking up at him.

"He'd love too!"

I jumped when Emmett just popped over Lucas's shoulder all of a sudden causing my heart beating furiously. How did I not notice his huge appearance? Lucas was giving Emmett an annoyed look probably for giving me a heart attack. Emmett who has his hand on Lucas's shoulder was grinning at him. Next to him was Rosalie who winked at Lucas, then turned to me with a smile.

Lucas took a deep breath and turned to me. "Y-Yeah, I love to." He answered making my heart burst. "But not because he said it, because I said it."

"G-Great, I'll see you then." I said with a small smile and left. I was at the door when I turned my head to see Lucas throwing Emmett's hand off him.

"What was that for?" He asked in annoyance as he punched Emmett's arm. I guess he didn't appreciate the way Emmett spoke for him. Judging by Emmett's expression, he looked like he didn't feel a thing.

"What, can't a guy help his favorite brother out?" Emmett said smiling putting his arm over Lucas's shoulders.

"Can't a guy _not_ meddle in his brother's life?" Lucas asked as he threw off his arm and started walking away from them as Emmett started laughing. I quickly got out before he noticed and started walking down the hallways as I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

I can't believe it; I actually talked to Lucas and what's more, I asked him out to lunch and to top it all off, he said yes. Well Emmett said yes but Lucas said he was gonna but it doesn't matter. To be honest though, I didn't plan to ask him out in the first place. I had no idea where that came from but at least it gives me a chance to get to know him.

I was on my way to my locker when I saw Edward and Bella standing a few lockers away from mine. Bella was leaning her back against the lockers holding a textbook in her hand as Edward placed one hand on the locker and leaned against it. The two are in deep conversation to each other as they smile and silently laugh.

Gosh, seeing them like that makes me wish that was me and Lucas standing there; me leaning back against the lockers while one hand of Lucas's is pressed against the lockers closed to my face, staring into those unique gold eyes that are so hypnotizing making me speechless as he leans close to me, putting his lips on my – Krystal you're doing it again!

I shook my head again from my thoughts. And I thought Danielle was the one who has a problem.

Edward looked up at me when he heard me approached my locker. All of a sudden he chuckled causing me to freeze in my tracks. I looked down to see nothing underneath my shoes and I turned around to see no one behind me. When I turned back to him, he was whispering something to Bella who had a smile growing on her face as her eyes grew big. She turned to me and waved at me with a smile as I waved back awkwardly.

I opened my locker and first put some of my books from my bag away and then grab chemistry book and stuff it in the bag. Once I closed my bag, I look myself in the mirror on my locker. I don't have anything stuck in my teeth and there's nothing on my face. I closed my locker and walked past Bella and Edward without looking back. I have no idea what I did that could make Edward laugh. I don't know if I could be any more embarrassing to him.

I continued walking in the foreign language hall where I saw Nessie standing outside a classroom door jumping up and down squealing. She seems very happy about something. I blinked just for a second and she was gone when I opened them. Whoa, she must be fast. I took a peek in the classroom where Nessie stood and saw her hugging Lucas. Nessie must be very fast to almost knock him out of his seat and judging by his reaction he did not see her coming.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, I heard, I heard, I heard!" Nessie squealed jumping up and down. I almost laughed when I saw Lucas struggling to get out of her arms.

"What did you hear?" He asked while rubbing his neck as she let go.

"You asked Krystal out to lunch!" Nessie said excitedly.

I felt something slip right inside me so heavy. Okay how did she know about Lucas asking me out to lunch? Hold on rewind that, _I_ asked him out to lunch. How could she hear about that so quickly? The only people who knew were me, Lucas, Emmett and Rosalie, unless the latter of the two blabbed it to their siblings.

"How did you know about that?!" Lucas asked with his eyes wide open.

"Alice." Nessie answered. Alice? That short pixie girl? How could she know about it? Maybe Emmett or Rosalie did tell them about it. Oh man what did I get myself into?

I sat down in chemistry when I arrived, thinking about this lunch with Lucas before class starts. I'm starting to have second thoughts about this.

" _Krystal come on, it's not like you were asking him out on a date."_

" _Yeah but the way Nessie, Emmett and Rosalie reacted, it sounded like date to them."_

" _You can't back out now. Look at the progress you made."_

" _Yeah and just wait how it ends."_

"Hello."

I turned around and saw Edward and Bella sitting behind me. I didn't even hear them come in.

"I'm sorry we never got the chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Edward Cullen." He said.

"And I'm Bella Swan." She said.

"I-I'm Krystal Diamond. Nice to meet you guys." I said.

"Likewise." Bella smiled.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier in the hallways," Edward said leaving me in confusion. "It's just that our brother Emmett told us that our other brother Lucas asked you out to lunch and when Lucas told us that you asked him, well it was pretty funny how it was told." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh," I said with a polite smile. I guess that makes sense. "That's okay."

"I think it's nice of you to ask him out to lunch." Bella said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Bella said. "Lucas has been living with our family not too long and we think it would be nice if he has someone like you for a friend." She added a wink at me.

"Y-You really think so?" I asked blushing.

"Absolutely." Edward smiled. Before I could say anything, someone interrupted us.

"Well, well, well," We turned to see it was Miley who has her arms folded and two of her friends standing next to her. "Word on the street is that you asked Lucas out to lunch." She said to me. Wow, word gets around fast.

"So what if I did?" I asked.

"You bitch," Miley said angrily. "How dare you ask him before I did? I'm the one who should be asking him to lunch not you!"

"Ever heard of the early bird gets the worm?" I asked. I could hear Bella and Edward laughing at my comeback.

"I'm gonna make sure Lucas doesn't want to be with you, you understand that?" Miley said. "He's mine and everyone knows it."

"Excuse me but what makes you think that Lucas is yours?" I turned to see it was Bella speaking and she's glaring at Miley.

"Well he's hot and so am I. Do you need any more reasons?" Miley said to Bella like it was obvious.

"So basically you think you can get the best looking guy or any other kind just because you think you're such a big deal." Bella gritted her teeth.

"Well duh." Miley said. "That's how it works."

"Well you're dead wrong." Edward said. I saw that he has a dark expression on his face. "Lucas doesn't deserve to be with you. Not the way you've been dumping boys left and right here at this school especially after you've slept with that one guy Nick Peterson."

I almost laughed when Miley's eyes widened in surprised.

"H-How did you know about –?"

"I can read you two like a book." Edward said in a dark voice. "Now you better leave my brother and my friend alone or else you're gonna get me very angry. And you don't wanna make me angry."

"Maybe I want to see you get angry." Miley purred. Okay that girl is sick.

"Leave!" Bella snarled as standing up. She looks livid when she said it. It scared me more than it scared them who all took off to their seats.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Bella said in embarrassment when she sat down as Edward squeezed her hand with a smile.

"It's okay and thanks." I said kindly.

"Don't mention it." Bella smiled. "Um, is she always like this?"

I sighed. "She's been like that when I first came here."

"Does she… pick on you a lot?" Edward asked.

"Well not really. I mean she does but it doesn't really bother me which probably makes her hate me more." I said. "She does always have a habit of humiliating any girl at this school and dating their crushes right in front of them."

"Well I meant what I said; Lucas deserves to be with someone special. Maybe someone like you." Edward winked causing me to blush. Don't tell me they're expecting something special about me and Lucas.

Mrs. Edenstrom started the class as the bell rang. As she got started on today's lesson my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a text message from Carly.

 **YOU! ME! TALK! FOURTH PERIOD! – Carly**

Uh oh, she sounds upset. I wonder why? Oh I hope I didn't do anything bad to her. When class ended, I went to English where I saw Carly already in her seat with her arms crossed. I gulped.

"Um, hey Carly." I said nervously as I approached her.

"Sit down!" Carly commanded as I sat down next to her instantly. "You got some explaining to do sister."

"About what?" I asked slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me you asked Lucas out to lunch?!" Carly asked. Okay how do people get their information so fast?

"Um, how did you even know about that?" I asked nervously.

Before Carly could answer, someone attacked me from behind by throwing their arms around me. The impact from behind almost took the wind out of me. I looked over my shoulders to see it was Nessie who is squealing like crazy.

"That's how." Carly pointed. I forgot that she has class with Lucas and Nessie probably has it with them.

"You've heard?" I asked Nessie. She answered by squealing even louder and squeezing me even tighter that I almost couldn't breathe. Where does this girl get her strengths?

Carly started talking when Nessie who smiled, let's go of me. "Why didn't you tell me you asked Lucas out to lunch?" Carly asked again. "Wait, a better question is why didn't you tell me you've even plan to ask him out?"

"I didn't plan to ask him out to lunch in the first place. It just happened. I just wanted to talk to him, that's all. Just trying to be friendly with him." I explained.

"And you didn't even tell me earlier about all this?!" Carly asked in disbelief.

"I was lost in the moment when he said yes." I said sheepishly.

"Well next time you plan something like this, at least tell me. I'm your best friend for pete sake!" Carly said and then took a deep breath. "Okay, now that I got that off my chest, that's amazing!" She said smiling as she hugged me like crazy. Nessie joined in making me feel like I'm about to pass out. It's official; I have such weird friends.

After class has ended with Carly pestering me for details on how it all happened between me and Lucas through it all, all three of us were out of the classroom.

"Good luck on your 'date.'" Carly said giving me a quick hug before she took off with Nessie. I blushed when emphasized on the word 'date.'

I decided to wait at the entrance to the cafeteria and wait for Lucas since I'm sure he comes in after me. As students were passing by to get lunch, I saw Alice run passed me not before she stops and turned to me with a big smile. Soon I saw Lucas coming towards me making my heart beat very loudly. I smiled when he came up to me making me feel even more nervous.

"Hi." He said with a small smile. I could tell he sounds nervous too.

"Hi." I said nervously.

There was silence between us. Great, I feel like an idiot. I don't even know what to say.

"Um, shall we go in?" Lucas asked.

"S-Sure." I answered and we walked into the cafeteria together.

The minute we set foot in the cafeteria, everyone looked at us. I can tell they seem surprised. We kept walking to the food court and I can hear everyone whispering no doubt about us. I know for sure that I'm receiving a lot of glares from the girls. We grabbed our tray and started looking for a table. We passed by Nessie's table who I saw from the corner of my eye, gave Lucas the thumbs up. I saw my friends' table; Carly was smiling at me and Lucas while Nathan and Danielle looked speechless.

Lucas and I found an empty table and unfortunately for me, it was a few feet away from Lucas's siblings who all looked like they're about to see us put on a show. Lucas seems more uncomfortable about us sitting here than I am. He was staring at them for a few seconds before he turned away. As we sat down, the whole school started buzzing. Okay Krystal, just talk. Plain and simple, that's all.

"You don't eat much do you?" I asked mentioning his single apple on his tray.

"No, I'm on a special diet." Lucas said. I guess it makes sense for someone like him to be in good health. I took a bite of my turkey sandwich. When I looked up, I saw he already took a bite of his apple. Weird though. I didn't hear him chew on it.

"So you're Dr. Cullen's foster kid?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Lucas asked. Yeah I know him because I had my father give me every detail there is to know about I want him to think I'm a stalker?

"My dad is also a doctor and works with Dr. Cullen at the hospital." I said. He nodded in understanding. So far so good Krystal, keep going. "How long have you been living with him?"

"I was adopted by him and Esme, his wife about a year ago." Lucas explained.

"He adopted the others as well?" I asked pointing at the others. His siblings quickly turned away when Lucas turned to them and pretended to act natural.

"Yeah, Esme couldn't have kids of her own so she and Carlisle decided to adopt." Lucas explained looking down and playing with his apple. I find that habit of his kinda cute. Krystal! I almost slapped myself as Lucas continued. Glad he didn't noticed.

"The beautiful blonde girl is Rosalie, her twin brother is Jasper, the silent but cool, Emmett's the big guy with a good sense of humor," I thought I heard an "OW" from someone. "The pixie head girl you're referring to is his sister Alice. If you ever have plans for shopping, be careful with her; she's addicted to it." I gave a small laugh. I'm sure he's overreacting. "Her brother Edward is ten months older than her. A little warning to you; he's very nosy." Really? He doesn't like the nosy kind of guy. "Nessie is the youngest and Bella's my cousin. She's a nice person but can be very stubborn." He smirked at that last comment about Bella.

"Edward and Bella are in my chemistry class and I have Nessie in English." I said. "And you know I have math and history with you." I blushed.

"Yeah I know that." Lucas said. I couldn't see it but I'm sure he must be blushing.

Okay Krystal, you are already off to a good start so keep it going. I looked at his siblings again and then back to him.

"Um, are your siblings like together or something?" I asked. Lucas started to chuckle.

"That's what I asked the first time I met them. It was a bit awkward." Lucas said.

"So they're dating?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Bella and Edward." Lucas said.

"What about you and Nessie?" I asked. Nice going Krystal, you're making yourself sound desperate.

"Nessie reminds me of my little sister. That's all I think of her so I love and treat her like one." Lucas said. He has a sister? I wonder what happened to her. "Besides she has a boyfriend Jacob, and I would tell the guys here to back off because he's the jealous type." He chuckled.

"Oh I see." I said looking down at my tray. So he is single. My mind was squealing inside. Krystal calm down. It doesn't mean he's into you but hey a girl can hope right?

"So why the sudden invite?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Lucas when I was in my thoughts.

"Um, why did you invite me for lunch?" he asked politely.

"Oh, um, well, I know that you're new here and I thought a cute guy like you could use a friend." I stuttered as I feel myself turning red. Did I just say he's cute? I mean he is but I didn't want him to hear me say it out loud.

"Well I'm honor to be asked by a beautiful girl." Lucas said. I began blushing like crazy and turned away. Did he actually say I'm beautiful? I wasn't sure if he said it on purpose or by accident. Either way those words have a huge effect on me.

Luckily I was saved from the awkwardness by my phone. I read the text message Carly sent me.

 **What happened? – Carly**

 **He said I'm beautiful. – Krystal**

 **Well it's true and he knows it. – Carly**

 **You don't know that. – Krystal**

 **Have I ever been wrong? – Carly**

What is she, a psychic?

 **Just once can't you be wrong? – Krystal**

I put my phone away and just looked up to see Lucas facing his siblings. I looked at them and they're rubbing their legs and glared at Lucas who was smirking. He noticed me looking at them both in confusion.

"They got stung by bees." He said quickly before I ask.

"I didn't hear any bees." I said.

"They're very tiny bees." Lucas said. Well that's odd but I decided not to question him further and shrugged as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"So tell me about yourself." Lucas said. Oh my gosh Lucas wants to know about me? Well don't just stand there Krystal, tell him.

"Well I lived here in Forks for a year." I said. "I moved from Olympia with my dad. I'm on the volleyball team, I do journalism for this school and I love to draw."

"What about your mom?" Lucas asked. At those words, I looked at my tray and tried not to show the tear that came out of my eye.

"My mom has been fighting cancer for five years. She died when I was fifteen." I said sadly.

Losing my mother was like losing a part of me as I watch her lying in the hospital bed holding my hand before she drifted away. It was like they took away the good people for no reason just to have us suffer.

"I'm sorry. I lost my mother as well, along with my father and little sister. They died in a fire a year ago." Lucas said. I looked up and saw his face looking down now. No way; he lost his entire family in one day? That's so sad. No wonder Bella told me he needed a friend. His life was just as rough as mine.

I reached out for his hand. At first I almost pulled back because when I touched it, it was ice cold but I figure it shouldn't matter. Lucas looked up when he felt my hand.

"I'm so sorry." I said as Lucas gave me a small smile. It was then I told myself that I want to be there for Lucas. He needs someone to talk to besides his family. I want to see him keep that smile on his face.

I don't know what happened but I felt a spark when my fingers started moving around his causing us both to pull back quickly. Once again, I was saved by my phone as an excuse when it started vibrating.

"Excuse me." I said as I took out my phone and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten your best friend."

"Hey Anna!" Anna Reed's my best friend back in Olympia and she's an expert in fashion and gossip but not to make people look bad, just to get the updates on them.

"Oh now you remembered." Anna teased as I rolled my eyes. "So how have you been?"

"Uh great but I can't talk right now. I'm having lunch with someone." I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait, _someone?_ As in with a boy?" Anna asked in surprised.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"OMG Krystal," I heard Anna squealed. "Since when are you into boys?"

"Haven't I always been out with boys?" I asked.

"Yeah but you sounded seriously with this one." Anna said excitedly. "So tell me; is he cute, does he have a tattoo, is he smart, a jock, how ripped is he?" Okay how many questions can this girl come up with?

"Anna, I'd love to answer your millions of questions but I gotta go, seriously." I said.

"Okay but you better call me about all of it. I want to hear every detail about this guy." Anna said.

"Yeah okay bye." I said as I hung up. Just when I got off the phone, I heard a yelp and a clutter from a tray that landed on the floor. The whole cafeteria looked around and started laughing while taking their cell phones out pointing past my direction. I turned around and burst with laughter when I saw Miley on the floor covered in tuna fish dressing. I'd never pictured Miley as the clumsy type.

"Was that how you plan on ruining our lunch time? Because I think you made it better instead." I laughed as Miley started running out of the cafeteria in embarrassment followed by her friends. Oh man, now I got an idea what to draw later on.

"Well you can't have lunchtime without a little show right?" Lucas said to me as he and I laugh in agreement.

Lunch was over as the bell rang and everyone started heading out to their next class.

"Here, I'll take those." Lucas said offering to take my tray and dump it in the trash with his. He is such a gentleman. Why is he so perfect?

As he went his way to the trash area, I pulled out a piece of paper and pen out of my bag and wrote down my number. I looked over my shoulder and Lucas was making his way back to me. I put my pen away and turn around to face him.

"Um, here." I said. I nervously handed Lucas the sheet with my number on it. Lucas read it and was surprised. "Call me sometime or text which ever you prefer."

Lucas didn't say anything until he manages to say, "O-Okay." He smiled nervously.

"Well… bye." Without even thinking, I threw my arms around Lucas and hugged him. He must be very strong to have a body this hard. I felt his hard cold body when my arms wrap around his waist as I lay my head to his chest. Wow he feels so nice and he smells nice too. If only I could keep a clothing of his so I could keep his smell forever.

"Um… bye." Lucas said. He slowly started wrapping his arms around me making my heart jumping up and down like crazy even more when he had one hand on my back and the other one on my hair. Oh my gosh I love it when he feels my hair. I want to stay like this forever but unfortunately, class will start soon. We pulled apart and I blushed with happiness.

"I'll see you around then." I said. He just smiled at me as I turned away and head to my art class.

With two minutes to spare, I made it to class and saw Carly waiting for me and couldn't stop grinning when I sat down next to her.

"Well, how did it go?" Carly asked.

"I gave him my number and hugged him and he hugged me back." I blushed. Carly started squealing.

"Oh my gosh Krystal that's so amazing!" She said as hugged me.

"Tell me everything that happened." Carly demanded when she let go.

I told Carly everything that has happened between me and Lucas. She held her squeal at the very end when I was done as Ms. Waugh started the class by having us show our drawings. I pulled out my sketch book and found the drawing I chose to share.

"Whoa." Carly said when she saw my drawing of Lucas.

"I agree with Carly," Ms. Waugh said when she came over to our table and looked at my drawing. "Krystal, how were you able to draw something like this?"

"Inspiration I guess." I shrugged.

Yep, everything that has happened is definitely the best day of my life. Put a smiley face on that and it's official.

* * *

 **I know, seems long but it's worth the reading. Please review. :)**


	6. Curiosity

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Krystal had her lunch date with Lucas. Let's see where it takes her now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Curiosity**

Krystal's POV

I don't know if I should be happy or annoyed that people are asking about me and Lucas and where we're at.

Since our first time having lunch together, everywhere I walk, they come up to me and ask about us, mostly girls. If you thought that hearing it at school was annoying enough, think again when I was at practice today.

"So what's he like?"

"Is he sensitive or does have a bad boy side?"

"I saw you hugging him, what did it feel like?"

"You think you could um… introduce him to me?"

"You are a lucky girl you know that?"

"This is why I wanna be like you; so beautiful, confident and knows how to get a boy to fall for you."

So yeah, you can tell everyone on the team hardly cared about practice today.

After getting away from my team, I drove home. I thought I was the first one home when I came in until a voice startled me.

"Sounds like you had a great day."

I jumped with a scream until I realized it was my dad who came from the kitchen.

"Dad, don't scare me like that." I said placing my hand on my chest. "What happened to your car?" I asked seeing that it's not there.

"Yeah unfortunately for me, the battery got busted and the spark plugs are dead so the mechanics took it to their shop." Dad said. "And if you're wondering how I got here, Carlisle offered me a ride home."

"Oh, so how long until they fix it?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Probably about a week, which is why I'm gonna need to drive your car until then." Dad said with an apologetic look.

"That's fine, I'll just get a ride with someone to school and back." I shrugged as I pour a glass of water and took a sip.

"Someone like Lucas? I heard you had lunch with him at school today." Dad smirked.

I spit my water in a long stream and then started choking hard. Seriously?!

"Okay how did you even know about that?" I asked turning red as dad started chuckling.

"As Carlisle drove me home, he got a call from one of his kids about your 'lunch date' with Lucas." Dad explained smiling. "From what I heard, you both had a pretty good time together."

I blushed. "We were just talking that's all."

"Honestly Krystal, I never seen you like this." Dad said. "Even with the guys you go out with before you've never been this happy in your life."

"Haven't I always been happy?" I asked.

"Not like this you haven't, especially after your mother passed away." Dad said. "I was hoping you would find someone who would be there for you besides your friends; someone who understands how you feel and I can tell Lucas is definitely that someone for you from what I hear he's been going through."

I smiled at how dad could be so supported and kind about Lucas. This is why I love my dad because he's always there for me and does what he can to cheer me up.

"Daddy, have you ever thought of, you know, go back into dating?" I asked.

Dad sighed and said, "Honestly kiddo, I don't know. You know how much I love your mother and it made me sad to lose her. It's not that I'm not ready to move on, I'm not, but I feel like the only thing that matters to me, is you. You and your mother are the most important women in my life and the only thing that makes me happy is seeing you being happy."

I walked over to dad and hugged him. "Daddy, I'm happy as long as I have you." I said.

"I know kiddo." Daddy said as he hugged me and kissed my forehead. "How about I order some take out?"

"Sounds good." I said. Just then my phone vibrated. I pulled it out to see I got a text message. My heart did a happy dance when I read who it's from.

 **Hi. Just making sure you have my number. – Lucas**

Okay add getting Lucas's number on the list of the best moments of my life because I couldn't stop smiling.

"Would that be Lucas?" Dad asked smirking at me while he's on the phone ordering at the buffet restaurant.

"Maybe." I blushed as dad chuckled resuming his order while I went to my room.

 **Hi! You can tell that I have it now. Haha – Krystal**

 **Haha I see that. So how you've been? – Lucas**

 **Well it seems that one of your siblings told your dad to my dad about our lunch time together. – Krystal**

 **I'm gonna kill Emmett. He has such a big mouth. Then again it could be Alice. – Lucas**

I laughed as we continue texting each other throughout the rest of the day and into the night until I was tired and told him I need to sleep and we texted each other good night which it is.

* * *

I woke up on Wednesday morning and did my usual routine. Dad offered to give me a ride to school on his way to work which I'm okay with.

"Looks like Lucas is waiting for you." Dad said. Sure enough, Lucas is standing out at the school entrance. He smiled when he saw my car pull up. I'm not even sure why but Lucas looks like he was expecting me to show up like this. Oh it doesn't matter.

"Well then, you have a good day kiddo." Dad said.

"Bye daddy." I said giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and got out of the car.

"Hey." Lucas smiled as I came up to him.

"Hey." I said smiling back.

"Um, I thought that we could walk together to history since we um, have that together." Lucas said nervously.

"Yes!" I said automatically sounding desperate. "I mean yeah, I like that."

"Great, I mean, let's go then." Lucas said as he and I walk together to class.

Everyone was once again whispering when they saw us come in the halls but I don't care because this is already starting off to a good morning.

"Krystal."

I turned to see Carly, Danielle and Nathan already seated when Lucas and I came into class.

"Hey guys." I said as we walk up to them. "Lucas, these are my friends Carly, Danielle and Nathan. Guys, this is Lucas."

"Hello." He said.

"Nice to officially meet you." Nathan said as he and Lucas shook hands. "Whoa, your hands are cold!"

"Well its morning, so what do you expect?" Lucas said as we laughed.

"Do you want me to warm you up? OW!" Danielle cried when Carly yanked her hair.

"Ignore Danielle, Lucas," Carly said to Lucas as Danielle gave her a dirty look. "She has CBOS."

"I do not!" Danielle said.

"CBOS?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Cute Boys Obsession Syndrome. It's what we like to call it when she goes completely head over heels for any guy she sees." I said to him causing Lucas to laugh.

The warning bell rang before class starts as Mr. Denning started to get his notes ready for another boring lecture.

"Well I guess I'll just let you join your group." Lucas said. I can tell he might be sad because he gets to sit all by himself again.

"Actually, I need your chair to rest my leg from practice yesterday, but you can sit with Lucas." Carly said. I saw that she quickly put her leg up on my seat silently and she had the 'No need to thank me' look at me.

"Is that okay?" I asked Lucas, shyly.

"Sure, why not?" Lucas said with a smile. As annoyed I am about Carly's little set up, I couldn't be more happy to sitting next to Lucas.

Although the class was very dull today, I actually enjoyed it since Lucas and I just talked instead of listening. We walked together to trig, can't tell you how lucky I am, and this time I sat with him and his siblings who joined us a few minutes later.

"There they are!" Emmett boomed as he engulfed me and Lucas into a hugged so tight that I almost couldn't breathe again.

"You must be Krystal." He said to me, smiling big. "I'm Emmett, the biggest, the funniest and awesomeness! OW!"

There was a smack when Rosalie hit the back of Emmett's head.

"Ignore Emmett's childish behavior." She said to me then smiled. "Hi, I'm Rosalie and it's nice to officially meet you."

"Same here." I said.

"So Krystal, has Lucas got the chance to tell you – OW!" Now it was Lucas's turn to smack Emmett's head.

"Tell me what?" I asked Lucas.

"Uh, that I had a great time having lunch with you yesterday and I like to um, do that again today." Lucas stuttered.

"Y-Yeah sounds great." I said, smiling.

How could my day get any better? I spent another lunch hour with Lucas and I got to learn more about him. I learned that he's a black belt in taekwondo and aikido (no wonder why he's in good shape), he's a swimmer (I want to see his abs), plays the piano, we have the same interests in our favorite music and he works at a shop at the Reserve to fix cars. Why is he so perfect? It's like he's not even human. **(A/N: If only she knew. Haha)**

The rest of the day, Lucas did nothing but meeting me after class, talking and then walking me to my next class. I'm telling you Lucas is such a gentleman. I wish I got to meet his biological parents; they must have really raised him well.

"Hey there." I jumped and soon realized that was Lucas who is standing outside of my journalism class that has ended.

"Hey, how was your class?" I asked as he and I started walking to my locker.

"Annoying." Lucas said. "Miley wouldn't leave me and Jasper alone in gym." There goes that burning feeling in my chest again. "Luckily coach called her out and made her do an extra mile around the track field."

"Yeah, sorry about her. She's always like this whenever it comes to any guys she sees and she'll do anything to get what she wants and I mean anything." I said.

"She can do whatever she wants but there's no way in hell that I would ever date a diva like her." Lucas said making me feel delighted.

"Do you need a ride?" Lucas asked when we came to my locker.

"Well not now. I have volleyball practice." I said as I opened my locker to grab my volleyball bag I put in earlier.

"I can stay there and wait for you if that's okay." He said. Judging from his tone, he sounded nervously like he wasn't expecting to say that.

"Uh, are you sure?" Not that I don't want a ride with Lucas. "I mean I don't want to waste your time for you to wait there."

"I don't mind. I do wanna see how well you play." He said smiling causing me to blush.

"O-Okay." I smiled. Oh my gosh could this day get any better?

"Just let me text Nessie to get a ride with Edward or the others." He said. His phone suddenly vibrated. He pulled it out and looked at the text message he received.

"Never mind then." Lucas said making me laugh.

Lucas and I walked together to the gym and as we entered, my teammates went crazy with excitement when they saw Lucas. I left Lucas as I went into the locker room. I just put on my practice uniform when I was suddenly ambushed by most of my team led by my friends.

"Care to explain how _that_ happened?!" Carly asked referring to Lucas coming over to watch me play.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" a sophomore girl asked while hugging me.

"So what's he doing here?" Danielle asked excitedly.

"He offered to give me a ride home after practice." I said while blushing as the girls started squealing.

Practice was just as normal as it always have with the drills, techniques and tactics planned. Throughout practice, Lucas has been sitting in the bleachers and I could feel that his eyes are on me almost making it hard for me to focus. Lucas drove me home after practice has ended as I gave him directions to my house.

"Thanks for the ride." I said after he pulled over to my driveway and I got out.

"No problem. I enjoyed watching you play." Lucas said. Why can't I stop blushing?

"Well, my mom played volleyball when she was young and her team won the state championship." I said.

"I'm sure you'll be great as your mother." Lucas said.

"Thanks Lucas." I smiled as I opened the front door and we walked in. "Dad?"

"Welcome home Krystal. Oh hello Lucas, good to see you again." Dad said smiling as he came in.

"Good to see you too Dr. Diamond." Lucas said.

"I really appreciate you bringing my daughter home." Dad said.

"It was nothing really." Lucas shrugged. "Well I got to go. I have homework to do. You want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah sure that'll be great if you don't mind." I said looking at dad who chuckled.

"Fine by me, I like to spend my day off doing nothing but relaxing." He said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Lucas said walking out the door.

"Bye." I said as Lucas closed the door.

"So Krystal, are you gonna tell me that you and Lucas are together now?" Dad asked and I started turning red.

"Dad, he was just offering me a ride home and to school tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, so a guy giving a girl a ride doesn't mean that they're together." Dad teased causing me to give him a playful push as I went upstairs to my room.

Okay so minus the jokes from my dad, my day's just keeps getting better and better. Nothing could ruin it.

* * *

Just as Lucas promised, he drove me to school on Thursday. Today was the same as yesterday except that there's not much whispering. Lucas and I continued walking together to class.

We walked passed Miley and her group when my Miley senses started acting up. Why do I get the feeling that she's up to something, and it's not good?

History and trig flew by quickly. Chemistry made me feel uneasy when I noticed that Miley decided to ditch class today and I don't like that one bit. Bella told me it's probably nothing to worry about. Edward agreed even though he seems to know something's not right. English was a blur and soon came lunch; my now favorite subject. Lucas and I just talk, make jokes and laugh. I don't know how but the more I'm with Lucas, the more in love I am with him. I wish he feels the same about me.

I am right now in art class where Ms. Waugh is teaching us about using the right color. Halfway through class, I excuse myself to go get a drink of water. I walked in the foreign language halls and found the nearest water fountain. I took several sips from it and when I lifted my head up, someone covered my mouth and has taken me by the arms. Next thing I know is that I'm in the bathroom. Whoever they were, let go of me and I turned around when Miley slapped me so hard in my face that I almost fell down.

"You bitch!" Miley said. I looked at her and saw her being joined by two of her friends. "I cannot believe you stole my man!"

"He's not _your_ man." I said.

"He would've been if you haven't made me slip at lunch time." Miley said.

"Me? I was on the phone, stupid. It's not my fault that you're a klutz." I said receiving another slap in the face from her. Ow, that stings really badly.

"That was your fault!" she said angrily. "You've humiliated me in front of him and the whole school. Now he doesn't want to go with me!" Okay, that's it! This girl needs to open her eyes for once.

"He doesn't like you and he never will because you're a selfish diva who doesn't care about anyone but herself. Not even your friends and you don't give a damn about anything unless it revolves around you." I stated. "Like Edward said; Lucas doesn't deserve you. You'll be with him for a day and dump him the next like you did with every other guy here. Lucas should be with someone who listens, someone who understand him, someone who can relate to him –"

All three of them started laughing like hyenas.

"You're saying that Lucas likes _you_?" Miley asked in disgust. "Please, you're just an ugly bitch who thinks everyone likes you but they don't."

Before I could do or say anything, all three of them started punching and slapping me. I was never taught how to defend myself which puts me in a disadvantage.

"That's for stealing my man you bitch!" Miley said. She kicked me in the stomach causing me to double over. I was soon pushed to the hard tile floor where my head landed and they continued kicking me.

"Take this!"

I cried not from the pain where my head hurts but from the place where one of my ribs cracked. I felt a sharp pain in my chest because my rib hurts like badly.

Just then, there was loud bang from the bathroom door that almost caused my head to split open. My eyes were half closed but I was able to see who it was outside as Miley and her gang jumped. Outside was Lucas who is with Edward, Bella and Rosalie. Before I have time to react, everything started to get blurry.

"Krystal!" I heard someone say. "Are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes just enough to see that familiar blonde hair girl.

"Rosalie?" I said weakly.

"It's okay, I got you." Rosalie said as she helped me up and placed my arm around her shoulders. She dragged me out of the bathroom as I was able to see Lucas and Edward confronting the three psychos that beat me up badly. I've seen Edward's dark expression once but I've never seen him this angry. The same goes for Lucas, he was more livid than Bella was when I saw her.

"I warned you not to make me angry!" Edward said in his velvet like voice very angrily as they walked up to them.

"If you ever hurt her again, I swear you will regret it!" Lucas said angrily. All three of the girls backed up to the wall in fear. I was soon starting to lose conscious.

"Krystal hang on, I'm taking you to the nurse." I heard Rosalie say.

"What's going on here?"

I was able to open my eyes a little bit to see the principal Mr. Fulton coming towards us with Bella behind him. She must have went and inform the principal what happened.

"Those three over there ganged up on Krystal and beat her up in the bathroom." Rosalie said gritting her teeth.

"Ms. Diamond, are you okay?" Mr. Fulton asked me. I responded with a tiny nod. "You and Ms. Swan take her to the nurse's office." He said to them.

"Don't worry Krystal, we got you." Bella said as I heard the principal ordered Miley and her friends to his office.

I felt my other arm being lifted into Bella's shoulders as they quickly carried me to the nurse's office.

"Is everything okay?" I heard Mrs. Carlton asked.

"She's beaten very badly. She might have a broken her rib." Bella explained.

"Oh dear," Nurse Carlton said. "I think we'll have to call the ambulance. She needs to see a doctor."

"That won't be necessary." Someone said. I didn't get the chance to see who it was because I soon lost conscious again.

I felt like I was floating when I saw light through my closed eyes. I opened them to see myself in a small room I don't recognize and realized that I'm laying on a very uncomfortable bed.

"Ah Krystal, you're awake."

I moved my eyes to see a very handsome man with blonde hair. He looks young, almost looks a model, like Lucas. Hold on; is he who I think he is?

"Um, who are you?" I asked.

The man smiled. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"You're Dr. Cullen?" Looks like I was right.

"So you've heard of me." Dr. Cullen chuckled. "Yes, I work with your father. A great man he is. I've heard a lot about you from him and my son Lucas of course." I forgot he knows about the lunch date I had with Lucas.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're still in school in the nurse's office." Dr. Cullen explained. "I was here earlier to drop off something to one of my kids until I saw my daughters carrying you. So I stepped in and took care of you."

Dr. Cullen got me to sit up and I felt a stab in my ribs. I also felt my head spinning and my body is sore worst when I had practice.

"How bad is it?" I asked clutching my ribs.

"Well you have a broken rib but I was able to patch you up. You also have several bruises and a concussion. You weren't unconscious that long, only twenty minutes." He explained as he held out an object to scan my eyes. "You'll be release from school early. I'm also sending a note to your volleyball coach that you won't be attending practice until Monday. Other than that, you should be okay to go." He said as he gently placed an ice pack on my head.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said as I held on to it.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He smiled. "I'll let the nurse do the rest from here. You take it easy today, okay. It was nice meeting you and say hello to Roark for me."

"I will Carlisle." He left soon after.

Man what a day. I'm not one to cuss but my body hurts as hell. I cannot believe Miley would go that low. It could've been a whole lot worse if Lucas and the others haven't shown up.

Speaking of whom, how did they get here so fast? I know Lucas has Literature with Bella and Edward and I don't know about Rosalie's but I know they were far away from where I was taken. How did they even know about Miley's scheme? They couldn't have heard us which I assume Miley was hoping. And then there's the part where that door almost sounded like it was about to break. How can someone kick the door so hard? That thing is a bit heavy to be pushed and there's no way someone could kick it down like it was nothing. So many questions that got me curious. And just when I thought my week was perfect.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?"

My eyes snapped from the direction I heard his voice. Was that Lucas? Did he actually come here to see me? I couldn't help but feel giddy. I know it sounds crazy but I should get hurt more often. Lucas came around the corner and saw me.

"Lucas."

"Krystal," Lucas looked pretty hurt emotionally when he saw me. "I'm so sorry." Wait, he's apologizing?

"Why?" I asked as I set down my ice pack. "You didn't do anything."

"But I could have prevented those girls from ganging up on you." Lucas said as he sat down next to me.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what they were planning." I said. "Speaking of which, how did you guys get here when you were all the way in the English hall?"

"We were just walking by during our group discussion from the book and we just heard you girls as we passed by." Lucas said. Okay I guess that part makes sense. "But I'm serious, you could've been more hurt than you have now."

"Why are you worrying about me so much?" I asked. Not that I'm annoyed of how protective he is but I admired how much he cares about me.

Lucas seems to be hesitating to tell me something until he took a deep and said, "Krystal, there's something I want to explain to you." He turned his head until our eyes made contact.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

Lucas took a deep breath and started. "I used to have a girlfriend, her name was Meghan Valentine."

WHAT! There was a girl before me?! So many questions filled in my head; all that must be answered so I can rip that girl apart if she tries to make a move on my man.

Just when I was about to snap, I started to feel calm all of a sudden, like I was not in control of my emotions. Even when I want to get angry, I couldn't. Why?

I somehow gave in when I said, "Okay, what about her?"

"Well Meghan and I dated for two years and we were madly in love back then." Lucas explained "People thought we were meant to be together forever." Okay what does this girl had that I don't?! "That's what I thought too until…." He struggled what to say next.

"Until what?" I asked.

Lucas took another deep breath and continued. "Until one day, on our second year anniversary, I was working at Starbucks when I got a call from my dad who was the chief of police. He never calls while he's on duty unless it's an emergency."

"What was it?" I asked.

"She… she … died." Lucas said, shaking. Everything was silent from those words.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"She got ran over by some guy I knew at school." Lucas said. "The impact snapped her neck and she was dead before we even got a chance to take her to the hospital."

I was shocked and sad to hear it. And here I wanted to murder that girl but now I feel sorry for how her life ended. How could Lucas lose so many people in his life? It's just so unfair to him.

"Oh my goodness." I said quietly. "Lucas, I am so sorry for what happened to her."

"It was all my fault." Lucas said grabbing on his hair and running it through. He's blaming himself again? Why? "I should've been there for her. If I wasn't working, I would've saved her but I didn't. I was a terrible boyfriend back there. I thought I could never love ever again… until I met you."

My eyes widened as Lucas turned to face me. Wait, what did he just say?

"M-Me?" My heart started beating very fast.

"Krystal, I-I like you. I really do." Lucas said.

I was blushing very red now. Oh. My. Gosh. Lucas says he likes me. He really likes me. Lucas likes me!

Lucas didn't say anything because of my reaction. Oh no, I hope he doesn't think I don't have feelings for him. Krystal, hurry up before you lose him.

I reach out for his hand and I felt another spark between us when we touched.

"Lucas, I really like you too." I smiled. Lucas started to smile as well before it disappears.

"But that's the thing," Lucas said. "Krystal, when Miley and her friends beat you up badly, I thought I lost you back there and I couldn't risk losing another person so close to me."

"You won't lose me, I promise." I smiled.

"And I promise you that I will not let anything or anyone hurt you." I said. "You mean the world to me." I don't know what happened next except that our heads were leaning into each other with our hands still in place. Our noses are inches away to touch.

Am I about to kiss Lucas? Oh my gosh I want to taste those lips but before I even got the chance, someone cleared her throat causing us to jump. We turned and saw Ms. Carlton standing there. Dang it, why did she have to ruin a perfect moment?

"Sorry but I just like to inform you that it's almost time for you to go to your next class." She smiled politely at Lucas. "And I have to call the young lady's father to pick her up early."

"Okay then." Lucas sighed as he got up. No, I want him to stay.

"Actually,"

We turned to see that it was Jasper who spoke. This is the first time hearing him talk especially with an accent.

"I just ran into our teacher today and he said our class is cancelled due to the amount of vomit all over the gymnasium." Jasper explained. Wow, I guess today's meatloaf doesn't go down easily. "Since Lucas doesn't have class now he can drop Krystal off to her home." Wait, what? Is he serious?

"Sure." Mrs. Carlton said. Seriously?! "Sir, if you wait outside while I get her stuff then you can take her home."

"Is that alright with you?" Lucas asked me.

"S-Sure. That'll be nice." I said. Okay, for once I'm glad Miley and her friends beat me up.

The nurse made Lucas and Jasper wait outside as she calls my teacher to let someone bring my backpack over. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket as I pulled it out. I'm surprised that it's still in one piece. I looked at the text message I got from Carly.

 **Where are you? Class is about to end. – Carly**

 **In the nurse's office. They're letting me out early and I won't be at practice today. – Krystal**

 **What happened? – Carly**

 **Do I have to answer? – Krystal**

 **Seriously? Miley? – Carly**

 **Yeah I'll explain later. Look, can you bring my backpack over? – Krystal**

 **Ms. Waugh already asked me to. I'll be right over. – Carly**

Not too long Carly arrived with my backpack in her hand.

"What are Lucas and his brother doing out there?" She asked as she handed me my bag.

"Lucas offered to ride me home since their class got cancelled." I said.

"Was this all a setup so you could be with him?" Carly asked mischievously.

"No." I said. "Miley and her friends ganged up on me and started beating me to death until Lucas and the others showed up."

"Krystal, Danielle is right; you really have a way to get a boy's attention." Carly said.

"I never understood how." I said. Carly said goodbye to me and I walked out of the office and went home with Lucas.

When Lucas pulled up to my driveway, he got out of the car first to open the door for me. Such a gentlemen.

"Thanks." I said as I got out.

"No problem. How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"I think I'm fine." I just took a step until my ribs cried out 'Pain!' as I clutch on to it.

"Doesn't look like you're fine." Next thing I know is that I was lifted right off my feet and into Lucas's arms.

"L-Lucas, you don't have to do that." I blushed. Not that I don't like it.

"You can't walk in this state." Lucas said as he walked me to the front door carefully like I was made of glass. He was able to open the door and walked inside. Lucas still didn't put me down when we came in.

"Krystal, why are you home early and what happened to you?" Dad asked with worry when he saw me. I was really embarrassed since I'm in Lucas's arms.

"She got beaten up by Miley and her friends earlier today. My siblings and I were walking by when we heard them in the bathroom. Carlisle came by and fixed Krystal's broken rib but she has a concussion and a lot of bruises." Lucas explained while adding. "She had a hard time walking when we got home."

"I should've known your father was the one who fixed her. Such a great man." Dad said.

"Well I'll just bring Krystal to her room and be on my way if that's okay." Lucas said.

I looked at my dad giving a pleading look which he took the hint. "Sure go ahead." Dad said.

I gave my daddy a thank you look as Lucas carried me upstairs. I led him to my room and he carefully lay me on my bed. "You should rest right now." He said.

"I will." I said smiling as he smiled back. "And thanks for saving me and everything again."

"You take care of yourself okay?" Lucas said as he stroked my cheeks. The way his fingers touched my face, I felt electricity spreading through my body as my heart started beating like crazy. I blushed so hard like a tomato. Lucas smiled and laughed. Great, talk about embarrassing.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he left and closed the door.

"Bye." I said.

I could hear my dad talking to Lucas but I couldn't make out what he's saying. I can tell though that they are kind words so that's nothing to worry about.

What a day. I thought. So many things have happened in one day. The main thing that happened is about Lucas. There are still some things that I don't understand or makes no sense. I feel as if Lucas is hiding something from me. Does he have a secret? I do want to know.

I feel the pain acting up again. I'll find out about it another time because right now I'm tired and sore. Taking Lucas's word, I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry about the long update. Now you know why Krystal's was with Miley from The Other Half. Please review.**


	7. A Perfect Moment

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **In The Other Half, Lucas was at school worrying about Krystal unbeknownst to her while she stayed home. Let's see what she is doing at that time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – A Perfect Moment**

Krystal's POV

"Krystal? Are you up?" I heard my dad asked as he knocked on the door.

I groaned through my pillow as I snuggled in my blanket. I woke up to the pain that is throbbing in my head. Dad poked his head through the door when he opened it.

"Everything okay kiddo? You're gonna be late for school and it's already past seven." He said.

What! I quickly looked at alarm clock. Damn, it's a quarter after seven. How could I not hear it ring? My head started pounding at my quick movement.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked as he went over to me and felt my forehead. He just has to go in doctor mode in the house.

"I think my head still hurts." I said holding my head as if it were about to fall off and lay down on my pillow.

"Alright, you're staying home today. I'll just call the hospital and –"

"No daddy, don't call off work because me." I said calmly. I don't like how he has to call off work whenever it involves something serious about me. I mean I'm glad he cares but still, I'm not a kid anymore.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked feeling uncertain.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just be resting and such." I said.

Dad sighed. "Okay, but if you need anything you know where to call me."

"I will daddy." I said.

"Let me just get some water and Tylenol for you first and then I'll be off." Dad said and exited my room. He soon came back with a glass of water and Tylenol. I gulped it down and the medication helped eased the pain a bit. Once I told him that I'm okay now, he was off to work. I reached over for my phone and realized I have a missed call and text message from Carly.

 **Hey girl, where are you? – Carly**

I started typing.

 **Just woke up. At home resting. Head hurts. – Krystal**

 **Okay, just don't scare us like that again. – Carly**

Oh so I'm supposed to tell her what I do every second of every day? I laughed.

 **I won't. – Krystal**

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. I looked myself in the mirror and saw I got a couple of bruises in my face. I'm such a mess because of Miley. I sighed and straightened my hair after washing my face which hurts by the way. After that, I pulled on a pink t-shirt and sweatpants. I came back into my room and went to my desk to pick up my laptop. I climbed into my bed so I could watch some Netflix when my phone vibrated from another text message. This time it was from Lucas which made me smiled.

 **Hey are you okay? I didn't see you this morning. – Lucas**

 **Head hurts a lot. Staying home. Sorry about that. – Krystal**

 **Its okay, I was just worried about you. – Lucas**

I blushed from his text. Awe he really does like me. Why else would he worry?

 **That's sweet of you. :) - Krystal**

 **Your dad taking care of you? – Lucas**

 **No, he had to work but he left me the medication. – Krystal**

It only took a bit longer than the last one when he texted back.

 **Oh okay. Well I'll talk to you later. I don't want to get in trouble in class. – Lucas**

 **Haha. K. Talk to you soon. – Krystal**

I felt a bit uneasy about that last text message. I hope he doesn't get too worried. I opened my laptop to watch the latest season of Pretty Little Liars. **(A/N: For the record, I never watch that show it just popped into my head.)** It was ten passed noon and I was two episodes away to where the season's at so far when my phone started ringing causing me to jump.

"H-Hello?" I answered while clearing my throat.

"Again that you've forgotten your best friend?" Anna asked.

"Sorry Anna, I didn't check the ID." I said as I paused the show.

"What was that noise over there?" Anna asked.

"I was watching Pretty Little Liars." I said.

"Wait, you're not at school? Since when do you cut class?" Anna asked in amusement.

"No I'm not skipping. My head hurts like a lot so I'm staying home." I said.

Anna must have shrugged when she said, "Okay. _So,_ are you ever gonna tell me about this guy you're with?" she asked excitedly.

I sighed. "His name is Lucas. He's in two of my classes."

"So what's he like?" Anna asked impatiently.

"He's really sweet. Not to mention incredibly beautiful like he's a teen model. He's adopted by a doctor who works with my dad. He's a black belt in many martial arts, a swimmer and plays the piano."

"How did this all happen? Tell me, I want to know everything! Don't leave out a single detail!" Anna said. This girl is desperate to know.

I told Anna everything from the first moment I met him, to having lunch with him, text conversation, saving me from Miley's brutal assault up to the part when he said that he likes me.

Anna squealed through the phone so loud that I had to pull it away from me.

"And what did you say?" She asked.

"I said… Ilikehim." I said that last part very fast though she heard it clearly as she started squealing like crazy.

"So has he asked you out on a date yet?" Anna asked causing me to turn red. Would Lucas really want to go on a date with me? A girl can dream.

"No, I mean he never said anything about that but I'd rather take it slow. I only have known him for three days." I said. Four if you count the first day we never talked.

"Krystal, even in just a short few days, a guy would definitely want to ask a girl out so soon and they end perfectly. It says so in Teen Vogue magazine." Anna said.

"Okay if you're able to read a magazine, then why are you failing English?" I teased.

"Because there are some things that matter than reading old stories." Anna said sounding not at all offended. "Crap that was the bell. I gotta go."

"Um Anna, please don't tell everyone back home about me and Lucas." I begged. "Not yet at least."

"Oh come on!" Anna begged. I can tell she's giving me the puppy eyes if I were able to see them in person. "This is something everyone would want to talk about."

"No!" I said. "I don't want you spreading it out unless things get serious between me and him."

"Fine." Anna pouted. "But if I hear that you're on a date with him, I'm spilling the beans,"

"Fine." I sighed. "Talk to you later."

"Later girlfriend." Anna said happily and hung up. I tossed my phone aside and shook my head. I will never understand that girl. I thought.

I looked at my clock and saw it was half past twelve and I figure I should make lunch. While I was eating left over takeovers from last night, my dad called to check on me and reminding me to take my Tylenol. Once I was done, I went back to my room and resume to watching my shows. Finally around at two o'clock, I caught up with the series and I'm hoping the next episode comes out soon.

I just put away my laptop when I heard the doorbell rang. I wonder who it is. This house doesn't get many visitors except from my friends. I was surprised but very pleased to see who it was.

"L-Lucas, what are you doing here? N-Not that I don't w-want y-you to be here." I stuttered while blushing.

"Um first of all, hi." He chuckled causing me to blush more. How could I've been stupid not to say hi first? "Second, I came by to drop off some of the homework you missed today," He said handing me the paper work from our class. "And third, I also wanted to come and make sure you're okay."

"Thanks. My head stopped hurting so I should be okay to go back on Monday." I said. "Um, wanna come inside?"

"Sure."

I let Lucas inside and told him to make himself comfortable as I went upstairs to put away the homework he gave me. I checked myself in the mirror. If I knew he was coming or at least he tell me he was, I would've looked a little more decent.

After that, I came back downstairs and saw Lucas near the fireplace where our family photos are placed. He was examining them with interest especially on the photo of me and my mom.

"Something's got your attention." I said causing Lucas to jump and turned to me walking over to him. Whoops. Shouldn't have snuck up on him like that.

"Is that your mother?" He asked pointing to the photo of us as I stood next to him.

"Yeah." I said looking at the picture. "This was taken a few weeks before she…" I wasn't able to utter that one word because it was too painful for me to say it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to –" I cut him off.

"It's okay, I just miss her that's all." I said as I sat down on the couch. "Just seeing that picture made me wish she never left."

"I know what you mean." Lucas said sitting down next to me. "To be honest with you, I always feel like they are always watching me as if they're making sure I'm happy. They're always with me especially when I carry this."

He pulled something out of his shirt off his neck what appears to be a locket and handed it to me. I opened it to see a photo of a group of people who I assumed must be his family.

There was Lucas looking as handsome as ever. The only difference is that his skin is lighter instead of being pale. There was a man who looks a lot like Lucas who could be his father since he has the same spiky brown hair as Lucas. Next to him was a woman who must be Lucas's mother. She looks so beautiful with her long gold hair and amazing youth. She definitely has the same smile as Lucas. In the center was a little girl with the same long gold hair as her mother who has to be Lucas's sister. She's so adorable. Judging from the background of the photo, this must have been taken during Christmas and from their appearance, it was probably the last Christmas they had together before his family passed away. I almost wanted to cry seeing such a perfect moment being torn away right in front of their eyes.

"That's a beautiful picture." I said handing it back to him.

"Thanks." Lucas said as he put the locket around his neck and tucked it back in his shirt. "The thing is, I am happy now since Carlisle and Esme adopted me. They along with my siblings gave me a new life, like a reason for me to keep on living."

"That's how I feel since I still have my dad." I smiled. "He's always there for me when I needed him. He's the best dad I ever had."

Lucas slowly put his arm around me making my heart beat so rapidly that I almost jumped. Instead, however I leaned into his chest and took it easy. Wow, he feels so good.

"You're lucky to have a parent who stayed." Lucas said.

"You're lucky to have a family who cares about you." I said making Lucas smile, a real smile.

"So how's your rib?" He asked.

I completely forgot about my rib. Now that he mentions it, it bothers me a little bit when I looked down and searched the place.

"It hurts a little bit." I said.

Lucas moved his hand to where my rib hurts and I let out a small gasp. Not only have I felt like my body was about to melt but his cold skin went right through my clothing and it stopped the throbbing.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much better." I said softly as I slowly wrapped my arms around Lucas. "Thanks."

Lucas pulled me closer to him. I wanted to be this close to him, to feel him, to hold him. It's a girl's dream come true. The position I'm in was so comfortable that I drifted into a sleep.

* * *

 _The gymnasium was packed, the crowd's cheering echoed throughout the entire stadium and the only movement you see is on the court where my team and I are playing against the state champions. They weren't given the title for nothing you know since they are extremely tough even though we are at that their level. The ball was being sent back and forth from either team and must have taken like ten minutes every time before one of us scores._

" _Pass it to Taylor, no not Molly." I yelled from the bench but too late Molly was caught off guard and the ball landed on our side causing the score to be even. Its game point now and this next round will decide everything._

" _Krystal, you're up!" Coach called me. That's just what I need; being the team's last hope. This is too much pressure. I look around the crowd until I saw someone that made my nerves go away completely. Not only did I saw my dad but I also saw Lucas and his family there. Seeing Lucas made me determine to win this game. This is now or never._

 _I ran onto to court on our side and position myself as Carly served the ball. The other team continues to send the ball back to us but luckily for us, I kept saving it before it reached the ground. When the other team tries to spike the ball at us, Danielle was able to block it before they had a chance._

" _I got it!" I said when ball came in my direction and I spiked it to the other team as it hits the ground. "Yes, we won!" I yelled as the ref blew the whistle and the entire stadium cheered._

 _My team soon ran up to me and lifted me in the air yelling my name as I held the state championship trophy up high. I was soon brought down as the trophy was passed around through my team. There he was standing there with a smile on his face and his arms open; for me to run into._

" _Lucas." I said as ran into his arms._

" _Krystal." He said hugging me. "You were amazing, Ms. State Champion."_

" _Thank you." I blushed._

" _Krystal, coach wants us in the locker room." Carly called._

" _You better get over there." Lucas said._

" _Lucas, don't go, please." I said snuggling in his chest._

 _Lucas broke us apart still holding my arms. "I'll be right here when you get out." He smiled._

 _I smiled back as I followed Carly into the locker room. A few minutes after a congratulation speech from our proud coach and changing, I came out of the locker room and just as he promised, Lucas was standing in the exact same spot when I left him._

" _Lucas." I said as I return into his arms. "You're still here."_

" _Of course, why wouldn't I?" Lucas asked as he and I smiled._

 _I couldn't stop stare at his beautiful face. I swear when I get home I'm drawing another sketch of him._

" _Hey Lucas, come on."_

 _We turned to see it was it was his family calling him._

 _Lucas sighed. "I have to go." He said sadly as he let go of me._

" _No, don't go." I pleaded as I grabbed Lucas by the waist and buried my face in his chest._

" _I'm sorry, but I have to." Lucas said taking my arms off him. I was about to cry that he was gonna leave me so soon. Lucas let go of my arms and stroke my cheeks calming me down. "I promise I'll visit again." And with that he was gone, like completely vanished. I looked around and noticed that I'm the only one in the gym._

" _Lucas?" I called. "Lucas."_

" _Krystal?" I turned around hoping that was Lucas only I didn't see anyone plus it wasn't his voice I heard. I felt something on my shoulder and turned around again but saw no one._

" _Krystal? Krystal."_

I was woken up when my dad gave me a small shake on my shoulder.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I think I feel better." I said. I realized that I'm lying down on the couch. "What time is it?" I asked getting up.

"Five thirty." Whoa, that long? "I woke you up to tell you we're having pizza and it just came."

"Cool." I said. Then I remembered how I fell asleep. "Where's Lucas?" I asked looking around.

"He left." Dad said. "I told him that he's welcome to join us but he said he and his family are out for dinner to celebrate Nessie's birthday."

"Oh." I said feeling disappointed.

"Don't worry, he said he'll visit tomorrow." I almost squealed at the news until I noticed dad smiling at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Nothing, just happy to see how much you like the guy." Dad said causing me to turn red.

"I-I-I-I," I stuttered as dad chuckled. "I'm gonna take a shower first." I said as I head upstairs to the bathroom in embarrassment.

I have no idea what my dad was on about but I could tell it's embarrassing to me. I did however had a perfect moment with Lucas apart from the fact that I fell asleep but I did enjoyed it. And yes, I do like Lucas, maybe even more.

* * *

 **Sorry about that. Enjoy this chapter. Please review.**


	8. The Dream

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Here are the things that happened before the night Lucas snuck into Krystal's room to watch her sleep.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – The Dream**

Krystal's POV

I yawned as I woke up. Finally, the weekend; it's the perfect time to sleep in. I got up and did my usual routine in the bathroom, got dressed, had breakfast where I was greeted by dad and took my Tylenol. My head still hurts a little. I ran upstairs and decided to do the homework Lucas gave me that I missed yesterday.

Lucas. Dad told me he's coming over today. I couldn't help but feel all giddy inside. This is so unlike me but who cares. Alright here's the plan; finish the homework quickly so that you'll spend more time with him.

I grabbed my stuff and lay them out on my bed and got started. I was halfway done when I heard the doorbell rang. Yikes, he's here! I quickly gathered all my stuff and placed them on my desk as I heard my dad open the front door. Whatever my dad said it must have been pretty funny because I heard Lucas chuckling.

"Hey Krystal." Lucas said entering my room. I heard my car turned on and being driven off. Dad did say he was going grocery shopping.

"Hey Lucas." I smiled sitting on my bed. "What were you and my dad laughing about?"

"Oh nothing really." Lucas said looking embarrassed. I wonder why. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. You see it was Nessie's birthday and my family had made dinner reservations for her so…"

"I understand she's your sister. She needs to be surrounded by her family." I said and Lucas smiled as he sat down on my bed. Oh my gosh he's sitting on my bed! My mind is squealing. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Actually, I can't do anything right now." Lucas said apologetically. "Alice is throwing a big birthday party later today. I just wanted to come by and visit you." I blushed but then got confused.

"I thought you said Nessie already had a birthday." I said tilting my head.

"Yeah but our birthdays is next to each other so Alice made it a 'birth weekend' and threw it for us to celebrate. Makes it more fun she says." Lucas explained while quoting.

"Wait, _our_?"

"Yeah, Nessie's was yesterday, Bella's tomorrow and mines… today." Lucas said shyly.

"Oh my gosh you didn't tell me today's your birthday." I said.

"It's not really a big deal." Lucas said scratching his head.

"Of course it's a big deal. Happy Birthday!" I said throwing my arms around Lucas's neck.

"Thanks." Lucas said hugging me back.

"So how old are you?" I asked when we let go.

"Seventeen." Lucas answered.

"You're only a few months younger than me." I said making me and Lucas laugh.

"When was yours?" Lucas asked.

"In July."

"That's nice." Lucas said. I heard his phone vibrating and he pulled it out to read the text message. He had an annoyed look on his face for second before he turned to me. "Um, you're welcome to come to our party if you like. It's was my idea not Alice's." He said pointing to his phone making me laugh.

I stopped when my head started going off again. I sighed. "I'd love to, but my head still hurts and I don't want to overdo it."

"That's okay I understand." Lucas said sadly looking down. Oh no I hurt him. I need to make it up to him but how?

"What's this?" Lucas asked curiously picking up something that must have been sticking out from under my bed. My eyes widened when he held out my sketchbook; the one that has my drawings of Lucas!

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. "Um nothing." I nervously stuttered.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at me and slipped his fingers inside the pages.

"Lucas wait," But too late; he has already opened my sketchbook. Here comes the embarrassment.

Lucas was silent until he said, "Is this me?"

"Yeah." I said turning crimson red.

"I didn't know you could draw so well." Lucas said flipping through the pages with a smile on his face.

"It's a hobby of mine." I said feeling relaxed. Well he's not freaked out about it so that's good.

"I love it." Lucas said making my heart soar. "Especially this one." He pointed out my recent drawing of him.

"Keep it." I smiled.

Lucas looked at me. "Are you sure? I mean I don't wanna take away your work."

"Go ahead. Consider it as a birthday present to you." I said blushing.

"Krystal, thank you." He said pulling me into a hug. I just love it when he hugs me. "This is the best present I've ever received."

"It's nothing really." I said when he let go. I mean I didn't plan it but at least I made it up to him.

"This," Lucas tore off the drawing. "Is not nothing. I mean it."

"Well, I better get going." Lucas said getting up. "Alice will kill me if I don't show up for our party."

I laughed. "Okay, bye Lucas." I said giving him a goodbye hug as he hugs back. "Happy Birthday again and the same for Bella and Nessie."

"Thanks, I'll tell them that." Lucas said. He said goodbye and left my room and out of the house leaving me a smile on my face.

* * *

I answered the door when the bell rang.

"Guess who?" Danielle sang as she, Carly and Nathan came inside with snacks, sleeping bags, and other stuff.

Just as we plan, my friends and I decided to spend the night at my house tonight while my dad has the night shift at work. I do miss them since I haven't shown up to school yesterday.

"I already ordered pizza and it is on its way here." Carly said as everyone placed the snacks on the coffee table and threw their bags and sleeping bags in the corner of the living room. You don't have to question Nathan but so we girls eat a lot and we have slim body figures. Sue us.

"And I brought some movies for us to watch the whole night!" Danielle said excitedly.

"Please be anything but chick flicks or I'm reconsidering about this kind of hangout." Nathan said starting to panic causing me to laugh.

"Well that's your fault for hanging out with girls." Carly teased.

"Excuse me if Shawn's too busy with Taylor and Cody and Martin decided to be immature as always and go to some underage club." Nathan said.

"Relax Nate, the movies I brought are Harry Potter." Danielle said pulling out Part 1 and 2 of the Deathly Hallows. Awesome, I love the Harry Potter series and those two are by far my favorite.

Nathan sighed in relief as I laughed. The pizza came ten minutes later and we spent the first hour eating and talking about today's event and what happened at school yesterday when I was gone. My friends told me that Miley and her friends got a week of suspension for what she did to me. The school finally does something for once on her. About time.

"You didn't tell us how it happened between you and Miley." Carly said as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

I explained to them how Miley and her friends dragged me in the bathroom, being stupidly blind and soon beat me up.

"Damn Krystal, Miley sure knows how to express her feelings." Nathan said.

"I can't believe how dense that girl is." Danielle said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hey that girl is so blinded by jealousy." Carly said. "She believes everything revolves around her."

"That's what you get for having a wealthy family. They spoil you right to the core." Nathan said shoving the crust of pizza into his mouth whole.

"So how are you feeling?" Carly asked me. "We heard you got a broken rib and a concussion."

"My head hurts a little bit and my rib is getting better." I said. "They said I should be okay to attend practice by Monday."

"Well that's good because we sucked the last two days at practice without you." Danielle said as Carly nodded her head in agreement.

"I've could've been a lot worst if Lucas and the others haven't walked by." I said. "You should've seen how angry he and Edward were at them. I mean Lucas kicked the door open like it was nothing."

"Whoa, I guess it is true what they say; you can't judge a book by its cover." Nathan said raising his eyebrows in amazement. Hey just because the Cullens are extremely beautiful doesn't mean they have no muscles except for Emmett though judging by the size of his.

"See, you do have a way to get a boy's attention." Danielle said to me.

"It sounds to me that Lucas has become your personal knight and shining armor." Carly teased as she and Danielle took a sip of their Coke's.

"Lucas says he likes me." I blurted it out without even thinking. Carly and Danielle spit a stream of their drinks from my sudden statement.

"Geez girls, a little warning when you do that!" Nathan said in annoyance when he got out of the way of the stream of spit but they didn't pay attention to him.

"What did he say to you?!" Carly asked me.

I watched Nathan took out some earplugs out of his pocket and shoved it in his ears. He gave me the thumbs up telling me to go ahead.

I took a deep breath and said while blushing, "Lucas says that he really likes me."

Carly and Danielle started squealing like crazy as Nathan just sat there unfazed from the excitement.

"You didn't tell me that on Thursday!" Carly said.

"I was lost in the moment back there at the nurse's office." I said.

"Tell us how it happened!" Carly said as she and Danielle looked at me like I was about to put on a show. Even Nathan was interested when he pulled out his earplugs and held it a few inches away from his ears.

"After Bella and Rosalie took me to the nurse and their father patched me up, Lucas came in to see me." I started. "He first blamed himself for what happened. I asked him why he was so worried about me and he explained that he lost his previous girlfriend when she got ran over by a car and died the next. Again, he blamed himself for not being there for her. He thought he could never love again until he met me and that's where he told me that he likes me."

"And what did you say?" Danielle asked.

Nathan shoved the earplugs back in as I said, "I told him I like him as well."

Carly and Danielle squealed at the top of their lungs that I don't think even the earplugs helped Nathan when he fell to the ground covering his ears for support.

"Seriously, I really need more male friends!" Nathan said as he pulled out his earplugs and rubbed his finger inside to make it better.

"Don't tell me that he visited you yesterday as well." Carly said excitedly.

"Yes." I blushed. "He came here after school yesterday and then again this morning."

Nathan didn't bother to cover his ears since there's no point to cover it from Carly and Danielle's squeals.

"You know that I'm right here!" Nathan said to them.

"So what's next for you guys?" Danielle asked me.

"I honestly don't know yet." I said. "I mean yes we like each other but we don't know where we're at."

"Okay I may not know Lucas long enough but I can tell how much he cares about you as you probably noticed." Nathan said. "I saw the worried look on his face yesterday when he heard you weren't at school. If it's true that he really likes you, then you know that he wants to take things slow such as getting to know one another and such before he ask you out."

The girls and I looked at Nathan with our mouths hanging open as Nathan took a sip of his Coke.

"Okay how do you know that's what Lucas will do?" Danielle asked.

"Because I'm a guy and I'm not a hundred percent sure that's what Lucas will do but I do know that us guys wouldn't want to rush things." Nathan said. "I mean why else would most relationships end up very awkward?"

"Because some guys could act like idiots and mess up?" Carly teased causing us girls to laugh as Nathan shook his head.

We all started to clean up before we watch a movie. As we do, I was thinking about what Nathan said. Could he be right? Would Lucas want to take things slow? I mean I've only known him for almost a week now and already he says he likes me. I like him too. Actually I love him. Whoa maybe Nathan is right; we're at the 'like' stage and I'm sure Lucas would feel uncomfortable if I confess my love to him. Gosh, first time relationships sure have many challenges.

Once we were done cleaning up the place, Danielle plopped the DVD in and the movie started as we all got in our sleeping bags. I love watching the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is a genius for these stories. Right now, we're at the part where Ron's oldest brother is getting married and Harry is zipping up Ginny's dress.

" _It seems silly doesn't it to have a wedding."_ Ginny said. _"Given everything that's going on."_

" _Maybe that's the best reason to have it,"_ Harry said. _"Because of everything that is going on."_

Ginny turns around to face Harry after he finished zipping up her dress. She leans into him and they kissed. Seeing them like that makes me wished that was me and Lucas together but there's more. Sometimes I wished I could live in the world like Harry Potter was in; something different. It would be cool if something like that happened with me and Lucas.

Harry and Ginny continued kissing until they were interrupted by George who was smirking.

" _Morning."_ He said.

I'll never get used to that messed up ear of his and did he have to ruin that perfect moment?

My friends and I were almost done with Part 1 of the movie until they fell asleep before it finished. I grabbed the remote and turned off both the DVD and TV. Soon I got comfortable in my sleeping bag, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sunday arrived and was just another good day. By that I meant that I got another visit from Lucas after my friends went home late in the morning. We didn't do anything or go anywhere; just sat down and talk casually which is fine with me. Lucas told me that the party was cool minus the scream from Nessie when she got her own car which is a Ferrari. His family must be loaded with money.

Anyways Lucas told me how most of his gifts are from Alice which he says that she goes overboard with shopping. Like I said; I think he's overreacting. Lucas said that out of all the gifts he received, he loves the one I gave him the most which makes me so happy. How is it that a girl like me ends up with guy like him?

"So has he kissed you yet? Are you two boyfriend girlfriend yet?" Anna asked through the phone. "Come on girl, just tell me you guys are official. This secret is driving me nuts!"

It's late at night and Anna called me _again_ for more information about me and Lucas. Right now I'm on my bed leaning against the headboard with my lamp on talking to Anna on the phone.

I sighed at what must have been the hundredth time she asked that question. "Nothing happened Anna. We just talked. That's all."

"Talking leads to romance Krystal. That's what they say in Teen Vogue." Anna said.

"You really gotta stop reading that kind of nonsense." I said shaking my head.

"Hey Teen Vogue is the key to having an amazing life which also includes romance." Anna stated.

"Look Anna, Lucas and I are just friends for now. I don't want to make things uncomfortable if I go too strong saying that I love him." I said.

"Well if you don't tell him soon other girls will be swarming around him asking to be theirs. That goes the same with guys coming from you since I recall the last time we were at school together you always get the boys' attention." Anna said. Not her too. "And that advice I gave you did not came from Teen Vogue."

"You and me have so many different opinions about many things." I said.

"Which is why you're my best friend." Anna said happily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said. I looked at my clock and it's ten o'clock. "I better go Anna. You know how it is; school tomorrow."

"I hear ya. Goodnight girlfriend." Anna said.

"Night." And Anna hung up after and I placed my phone near my alarm. Well tomorrow's Monday and that means back to school. Ugh. Oh well, the good thing about it though is that I get to see Lucas again. Yeah that's the upside to it. I turned off my lamp and pulled my covers up and closed my eyes, excited for the day to come.

* * *

 **(A/N: Play Wildest Dreams (The Original version) by Taylor Swift)**

 _I was walking in the middle of woods. I had no idea where I was or how I got here. All I know was that I kept walking towards the light and soon later I was out. I looked around to where I am at now until,_

" _Krystal."_

 _I turned to where that beautiful voice came from. There he is standing there looking as beautiful as ever with one of the best smiles I've ever seen on him._

" _Lucas." I cried as I ran to Lucas's arms and hugged him. This feels nice being in his arms despite his cold skin which I never question about._

" _Krystal, my love, God you're so beautiful." Lucas said pulling apart and placed his hands on my waist. I looked down not wanting to show him my blush. "Don't hide it. You know it's true. If you don't believe me than I'll do this." He surprised me when his fingers started dancing around on my sides._

" _Stop, you know I'm ticklish." I said squealing while trying to get out of his grasp. When he wouldn't stop I did the only thing I could think of; I slapped his chest._

" _Ow that hurts." Lucas pouted turning away from me._

" _Don't be like that. Come on, I was just joking you know that." I said making Lucas face me. He tried to not smile but he couldn't help it knowing how playful we were being with each other._

 _Lucas then looked up to the skies where the sunlight was blocked to go through._

" _Lucas."_

" _Krystal." Lucas looked down at me._

" _Lucas… I love you." I said. "Please don't leave."_

 _Lucas smiled and said, "Oh I'm leaving, but not without you. Come here." He held out his hand and I took it._

 _He led me somewhere where the light is shown. When we both stepped into the light, I noticed something that took my breath away. His skin was sparking in the light making him even more beautiful. I don't know how he did it but it makes me melt into a puddle just staring at him as he smiles to me. Lucas held out his hand and stroked my face making me whimper at his touch._

 _He leaned into my ear and whispered, "I love you Krystal." I gasped at his next movement which was when he leans towards me and kissed my forehead. When his lips touched my forehead, it felt like an ice cube dripping water droplets down on me._

 **(A/N: End Song)**

My eyes instantly opened. When I did, I thought I saw a figure but it was too dark for me to see. I was sure I heard a thump when I searched for the switch on my lamp. I looked around at my now lit room, panting uncontrollably, and saw nothing or no one here other than myself. I looked at my clock and it was two thirty in the morning.

That dream, I mean it was a dream at first but then how was it that the kiss felt so real? I felt my forehead and sure enough I felt the place where Lucas kissed in my dreams and smiled.

Well I don't know what happened back there but I know this. I love Lucas Stone and I will do everything I can to make that dream into a reality. I turned off the light and went back to sleep where I went back to an amazing dream.

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait. Been busy with summer classes. I'll be busy again next week but I promised that I will finish this story before I publish anymore stories. Please review.**


	9. The Prize

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This is the part where Lucas asks Krystal out on a date.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – The Prize**

Krystal's POV

I find it hard to believe that it's already October. I guess it's true what they say; time flies when you're young. I'm really enjoying these last few weeks at school. Apart from my friends, journalism and volleyball, the only thing I enjoyed most about school is Lucas.

He and I are pretty much inseparable. Seeing him every day and being with him makes me feel so happy that I couldn't stop smiling. Every day he walks me to my classes and whenever we have classes together, we would sit next to each other. We always have lunch together which is my favorite part of each day. The thing that would make me the happiest girl on earth is if Lucas and I were dating.

The whole school wouldn't shut up when they heard that we're not. Lucas and I do like each other but according to what Nathan said, Lucas probably wants to take things slow which I'm okay with but apparently not to them. Anna wasn't kidding when she said that girls will be swarming over Lucas as boys are to me. I was almost tempted to mess up the girls' faces every time they try to flirt with Lucas. Good thing he turns them down over and over and _over_. It gets even more annoying when guys tried to hit on me. It was annoying when they did it to me the first time I came here but now these guys are just creeping me out. Not to mention they don't know the meaning of no.

"Hey Krystal." I groaned as I recognized that voice coming up to me on Friday.

"How have you been?" Ruben asked me as I turned around to see him smiling at me.

"I'm fine." I said with a hint of annoyance.

Ruben is the school's heartthrob and every girl here swoons over him. Don't get me wrong, he's a good looking guy but he's never had a serious relationship, ever. I don't know why he and Miley aren't dating. When I first came here, Ruben wouldn't leave me alone for six months straight and somehow he has my phone number. How he does it, I don't know. Good thing I changed my number and my friends backed me up to tell Ruben to leave me alone or else. He seems to have shut up afterwards and hasn't talked to me since until now that is.

"Listen, I was thinking you and I could get together, maybe at my place since my parents will be out of town this weekend." Ruben said using his famous charm at me and flashed his dazzling, by dazzling I mean annoying, smile.

"No thanks." I said automatically.

"Oh come on babe, we'll have a great time together, just you and me." Ruben said not losing his smile at me.

"I'm not interested. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I asked impatiently.

"Seriously babe, why are you playing hard to get?" Ruben asked.

"I'm not playing hard to get, I'm being serious and stop calling me babe." I said. This guy is seriously getting on my nerves. When will he learn?

"Look come on," Ruben was about to gently grab my wrist when someone caught his wrist halting his movements.

"She says she's not interested. Did you not hear her the first time?" Lucas asked who was standing next to me. Yes, Lucas was with me the whole time Ruben tried to ask me out and Lucas was none too happy. He has that dark expression Edward had before.

"Look Stone, this doesn't concern you, so stay out of it." Ruben said with his expression changed to hate yanking his arm out Lucas's grip.

"It does concern me since I was standing here this whole damn time." Lucas said glaring at Ruben who is a few inches taller than him.

"Oh you were here?" Ruben asked faking a surprise. "Sorry if I didn't see you considering that you and Krystal aren't together. So why don't you take your pretty face somewhere to your freakish family except for that hot sister of yours Ren and let me take care of – " He was about to make another grab at me when Lucas quickly grabbed Ruben's arm, turned him around and twisted it from behind and slammed him against the lockers. He did it that entirely fast like a ninja I tell you.

"Now you wanna say that again about me and my family while you're in this position?" Lucas asked giving a turn on Ruben's arm making him cry out in pain.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Ruben begged and Lucas let go of him. Ruben started scrambling out of here with a fear look on his face as he took off.

"And stay away from Nessie!" Lucas called out to him. I laughed not only because of Ruben being scared off by someone shorter than him but when Ruben might have pee in his pants.

"You really didn't have to do that." I laughed as we walked our way to lunch.

"Hey that guy asked for it. Clearly he doesn't know what 'no' means." Lucas said.

"Hey, um, Lucas, can I ask you something?" I asked as we entered the cafeteria.

"Uh, s-sure." Lucas said. I stopped and looked up to Lucas as he stopped as well and looked at me. Come on Krystal you can do it.

"Um, will you come to my volleyball game today?" I asked nervously. "It's against our rival school and everyone is gonna be there. It would mean a lot if you would come to support m-uh, us." I blushed when I almost said 'me.' Anna told me that someone you like should be invited to the activities you do. Yes, I took some of Anna's advice.

"Y-Yeah, sure I love to." Lucas said.

"G-Great!" I said. Yes, I'm already taking another step to be closer to Lucas. Krystal, careful! Don't rush things. "Um, your family can come too if they want."

"I'm sure they'd love to." Lucas smiled. "Come on." Lucas said that his family wants to meet me, officially, at lunch today.

I don't think Lucas even notices when he grabbed my hand and lead me to their table. I gasped at this sudden movement. Oh my gosh he's holding my hand! I'm gonna faint!

"Hey guys."Lucas said as we approached their table. The whole table's smiling at us very excitedly and I'll tell you it has nothing to do with meeting me.

"Well if it ain't the happy couple!" Emmett grinned as Jasper and Edward snickered. Lucas was confused until he looked at me and realized what's going on making me blush furiously.

"Oh, uh, well, I um," Lucas stuttered as he quickly let go of me. All the boys started laughing making me go red.

"Um, guys this is Krystal." Lucas said. "Krystal that's Alice and Jasper. You already know Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella and Nessie."

"Nice to officially meet you guys." I said as Lucas and I sat down and everyone greeted themselves.

"Krystal invited us to come to her game today after school." Lucas said. "Do you guys want to come?"

"Oh so that's what you two were talking about." Emmett said. "I thought you gonna tell Krystal how much you – OW!" He was cut off when Rosalie smacked his head. Do they always do that to him?

"As much we love too, we can't. Alice and I have shopping to do and Emmett and Jasper promised that they help us." She explained.

"And by help she means carrying their bags." Jasper complained.

"I thought we were gonna shop tomorrow." Lucas said. Wait he shops? Is there anything else about him I don't know?

"Change of plans for certain events." Alice said with a mischievous look.

"We would love to come." Edward said to me mentioning him and Bella.

"Yeah, I love to see you play." Bella said smiling.

"I'll come. Is it okay if my boyfriend Jacob comes as well?" Nessie asked me.

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier. Thanks you guys." I said.

"So Krystal, Lucas told us _a lot_ about you." Rosalie said making Lucas look down in embarrassment.

"Yeah, because apparently he wouldn't stop thinking about you." Edward said smirking at Lucas who gave him an annoyed looked.

"We saw him brought home a drawing you made of him for his birthday." Bella said. "It's really nice."

"Yeah, have you been drawing a lot?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah, I've been drawing since I was little." I said feeling relax with everyone. "It's a hobby of mine. I also enjoy playing volleyball, listening to music, shopping –"

"Krystal!" Lucas cut me off.

"What?" I asked feeling startled.

"Did you say shopping?" Alice asked excitedly. All the guys and Bella groaned.

"Oops." I said realizing why Lucas cut me off.

"I warned ya." Lucas said.

Well it was a good time getting to know Lucas's family minus Emmett making jokes about me and Lucas. School ended later for the weekend. I said goodbye to Lucas as I made my way to the locker room to get ready for the big game.

"I saw what happened at lunch!" Carly said to me while we were changing into our uniforms. She wouldn't hold her excitement.

"What did you see exactly?" I asked hoping it's not what she saw.

"Lucas was holding your hand!" Danielle squealed making me blush.

"It was only for thirty seconds." I said.

"That's still a good sign." Carly said when we got out of the locker room and on the court getting ready to warm up. "I'm telling you Lucas is really interested in you. He would definitely want to ask you out soon."

"Yeah come on girl, why are you doubting about you and Lucas?" Danielle asked. "I thought you said that you two like each other."

"We do." I said.

"Then what's the hold up? Don't tell me Miley's gotten to you?" Carly asked. Miley came back from her suspension and she's shown pure hatred towards me but she didn't dare approach me, not with Lucas and his siblings giving her warning looks after what she did to me last time.

"No it's not Miley." I said. "It's just that, I don't know if he _likes_ me when I do. I don't wanna makes things complicated between me and him."

"Are you kidding me?" Danielle asked me in disbelief. "Girl, that guy wouldn't take his eyes off you. He looks like he's willing to take a bullet. Whenever something happens to you he's by your side in a second. I'm telling you Lucas really likes you."

"Have I ever told you that I'm glad that you guys and Nathan are my best friends?" I smiled.

"Hey we're happy for you." Carly said hugging me. "Seeing you and Lucas together makes us happy."

"Alright girls line up. A quick warm up before the big game." Coach called and we started going through drills.

Soon the place is nearly packed with students, families even school faculties here to watch the game. What do you expect? It is against our rivals. Even my dad came to watch me play which I'm happy for. My team continued warming up and so was our rival team. Well they were until they got distracted from what they saw.

Of course they would be swooning over the Cullens. Even the audience from their school took interested in them. I think I saw one guy who looks like he's forty staring at either at Bella or Nessie which is really creepy. Bella and Nessie were with Edward and, my heart did a flip, Lucas. There was a guy walking next to Nessie. This must be her boyfriend Jacob. He was huge and just as beautiful as the Cullens! His skin is russet-color and has short black hair. Judging from how his shirt fitted him his must be ripped with a six pack and huge muscles. I can see what Lucas meant about Jacob being the jealous type; with his size, I don't think any boy would dare go to Nessie and they should get the hint when she kissed Jacob on the cheek making him smile. I saw Edward groaning. I guess he's not okay with his sister dating. Typical big brother.

I had a huge smile on my face when Lucas saw me and waved. Lucas waved back making my heart go crazy. I turned around and blushed when I saw my dad who is smirking at me. Oh my gosh did he had to see that?

The whistle was blown by the referee signaling the start of the game. Our team was the first to serve led by Carly. She sent a powerful serve to the other side as the other team took turns hitting the ball. As the last player sent the ball over the net, Danielle hit the ball and I jumped up in the air and hit it with force straight to the other team's side. Our side cheered the loudest since we got the first score as I received high fives from my teammates. I looked over the audience and saw my dad beaming proudly at me. Then I saw Edward, Bella and Nessie cheering on and Lucas smiling at me. I saw Jacob falling asleep in the bleachers. I guess he gets bored watching sports.

The game continued on for an hour and a half. We are now tied with two wins and the score right now is our school twenty to eighteen. I was sitting on the bench for what must have been like the fifth time throughout the game. The score was now twenty two to twenty one. Wow, this is getting intense.

Coach called me back in the game. I got up and readied myself. I turned around searching until I found Lucas. I smiled at him and waved as Lucas did the same. All of a sudden I feel like all this confidence is growing inside me. I guess you can say Lucas has become my personal good luck charm. After Lucas waved at me, I ran onto the court and ready myself.

It was an intense one for this match. The ball has been sent back and forth between both teams for like five minutes. What did you expect; the other team isn't giving up without a fight. The other team sent the ball back at us so hard that Taylor didn't had time to save it and the score is now tied.

The other team served to our team. It wasn't long after two hits when I landed the final strike and the whistle was blown. Our school erupted in cheers as everyone ran to us joining in on our victory. After receiving many congratulations from everyone, I met up with my dad who was smiling with pride.

"You were amazing kiddo." Dad said hugging me.

"Thanks daddy." I said.

"You played just as good as your mother." Dad said. "I know she would be very proud of you."

I fought the tears that were threatening to come out. Then I saw my dad looking at something and smiled.

"Heads up, Lucas is coming over here." He said to me. My eyes widened at his words. "I'll see you at home." With that he left.

I turned around and saw sure enough Lucas and others coming towards me.

"Go, go." Nessie said excitedly as she pushed Lucas. I had fought the urge to giggle when he almost tripped on his way to me.

"Lucas!" I said as I hugged him.

"Krystal." He said hugging me back.

"I'm so glad you came." I said smiling as we broke apart.

"Wouldn't miss it. You were amazing out there." Lucas said nervously making me blush.

"T-Thanks. I-I couldn't have done it without your support." I said.

"Y-Yeah. Way to go… game… victory…" Lucas seems really nervous about something. I wonder why. He does look cute when he's nervous. "Well… see ya."

Lucas turned around and walk back to the others who were watching us. I turned around until I heard someone, might be Jacob, saying, "Ask her" I turned around and saw Jacob shoving Lucas back to me.

"Back so soon?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, um, Krystal, I was wondering if you want to um… go out with me." Lucas said nervously.

I let out a small gasped as my eyes widened.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Did Lucas Stone ask me out? He did! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Well don't just stand there Krystal say yes!

"S-Sure, when?" I asked.

"Uhhhh," Lucas froze where he stood. I guess he didn't think I would say yes. How could I not?

"Um, we could go to La Push beach…. tonight." He said. I've never been to that place before but I've heard it's nice.

"Y-Yeah, s-sounds great." I said blushing even more. "Well… I got to go wash and get change."

"Yeah, good, me too. I mean –" I can tell that Lucas is really embarrassed if he turned red. I heard Edward and Jacob laughing at his embarrassment.

I tried to hold my laugh as Bella came up to Lucas's side. "He'll pick you up at seven." She said to me and dragged Lucas away.

Lucas turns his head and gave me another wave and I wave back. I saw he had a dazed look on his face as Bella drags him back to Edward and Jacob who were still laughing and Nessie who is squealing.

"And I thought boys have it easy." I heard Bella say.

I turned around only taking two steps when I was ambushed by Danielle and Carly.

"What did he want?" Carly asked demandingly.

"Lucas asked me out!" I said excitedly as all three of us squealed.

"Where's he taking you?" Danielle asked.

"He's taking me to La Push beach, tonight." I said.

"Oh my gosh girl, we have to get you home now." Carly said. "We need to get you ready."

"Yeah so first things first are for you to hit the showers. No offense girl, but you reek of sweat." Danielle said as she and Carly dragged me out of the gym and straight to the parking lot where we had to drive back to my place. I can't wait for tonight.

* * *

 **What do you think about Krystal's first date with Lucas? Please review.**


	10. A Normal Date

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Here it is. Their first date in Krystal's POV.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – A Normal** **Date**

Krystal's POV

"Krystal, would you stop moving around so much? It's hard to do your makeup like this." Carly said to me.

"I'm nervous okay!" I said totally freaking out.

"What is it to be so nervous about?" Danielle asked from my closet.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that I'm going on my first date with Lucas!" I answered.

"Exactly, I don't see why you have to be so worried." Danielle said.

We are at my house right after the game. After I took a shower, Carly threw me down in a chair in my room and started doing my makeup and hair while Danielle goes through my closet finding what I should wear.

"Well what if he doesn't like what I wear? What do I say? What if some maniac comes in and throws flour right at my face?" I asked panicking.

Danielle popped her head out of my closet looking at me weirdly and said, "Okay now you're just making stuff up making you sound more crazy than you're being now."

"Hey, a lot of things can happen." I said.

"Oh this is not going to work." Carly said. "Nathan!"

"Yeah I know what to do." Nathan, who was lying on my bed, said as he got up and walked behind me.

"Please do me a favor Krystal and just relax," Nathan said stretching his fingers. "Or else your dad will kill me if I break one of your bones."

I took a deep breath and let go of my tense state as Nathan started rubbing my shoulders and instantly all my nerves went away. One of the great things about Nathan is that he has that magic touch to calm people down. It's a good thing that he wants to be a massage therapist after high school.

"Better now?" Nathan asked when he took his hands off me.

"Yeah."

"Okay Carly, she's all yours." Nathan said and flopped back on my bed.

"Finally." Carly said and resumed to doing my face.

"I'll never understand why you girls have to be so freaked out about first dates." Nathan said.

"You should talk," Danielle said coming out of the closet holding out two outfits and examining them. "I mean you saw how nervous Lucas was when he asked Krystal out. Why do you guys make it so hard to ask girls out? No, these won't do." She said and went back to my closet.

"Okay that's different." Nathan stated.

"And done!" Carly happily said. "Time to see how you look." She led me to my mirror and I gasped at my reflection as Nathan let out a low whistle. There are no words to describe how I look. "Am I amazing or what?"

"You're the best." I said turning around and hugged Carly.

"If I'm right about Lucas, he will definitely not take his eyes off you." Nathan said. I'll take that as a compliment as I hugged him.

"I'm telling you Krystal, Lucas will have his eyeballs popped out of his sockets when he sees you." Danielle said coming out of the closet again and looked at me. "Now go and put these on." She said holding the clothing for me. I came out the closet a few minutes later wearing black leather jacket with blue skinny jeans.

"Well?" I asked nervously.

"If I was a boy, I would kiss you." Danielle said beaming making me blush thinking if that's what Lucas would do.

"Wow." Was all what Nathan could say.

"Alright guys, I think our work here is done." Carly said clapping her hands. "We'll be going now. Good luck Krystal."

"Just relax and have fun Krystal." Nathan said.

"Tell us everything that happened when you get home." Danielle said.

"I will and thanks you guys." I said. I just love my friends. They left my room, got out of the house and drove off.

I looked at the time showing I have ten minutes to seven before Lucas gets here. I decided use that time and straighten my hair making sure it's good. I heard a knock on my door and turned to see my dad standing outside.

"Everything alright?" Dad asked.

"You could say that." I said.

Dad walked up to me and took a good at me with a smile. "Krystal, you look amazing." He said smiling to me looking like he's gonna cry. I smiled as I went up and hugged him as he did the same for me.

"Which is why I want you to change out of this outfit." Dad said.

I groaned. "Dad –"

"I'm kidding." Dad laughed. "I'm really happy for you and I know your mother would be too."

"Thanks daddy." I said still hugging him until we broke apart.

"You have a good time and relax." Dad said.

"I will daddy."

Just then the doorbell rang and all my nerves came back to me instantly.

I shrieked. "Oh my gosh, he's here! I'm not ready!" I said panicking.

Dad sighed and said, "I'll get it. Krystal, just calm down." He left my room soon after and opened the front door. I hear Lucas coming inside and talking to my dad. I guess I'm not the only one who's nervous from what I'm hearing from Lucas. I checked myself in the mirror one more time to make sure nothing's wrong.

"Okay Krystal, you can do this." I said to myself. "You're just hanging out with Lucas at La Push. What could happen?" I was at my door when I added, "Wish me luck mom," and went downstairs.

As I came down, I saw my dad at the door with Lucas. Lucas was wearing a long sleeve slim fit contrast back shoulder casual cotton shirt with dark blue jeans. Wow, he looks so handsome. Dad and Lucas turned their heads when they heard me. My friends were right about Lucas minus the eyeball thing; when Lucas saw me, he looked speechless.

"H-Hi." Lucas said.

"Hi." I smiled nervously.

"Y-You look great." Lucas said making me blush.

"So do you." I said blushing even more at what I said. Seriously, why can't I control what I say?

"Well then, I believe you two have somewhere to be." Dad said. "Oh and Lucas, Krystal's has to be home by ten."

"I'll bring her home before that." Lucas said as he and I walked out of the house.

"Have fun you two." Dad said.

We got into Lucas's car and drove off. We arrived at La Push a few minutes later as Lucas parked near the beach. I was amazed at how beautiful the place is.

"Wow, this place is amazing." I said as we got out.

"Yeah, it is. Nessie and I come here to hang with Jacob and his friends." Lucas said.

"Do Jacob and his friends live here?" I asked.

"Yep. Well, shall we." Lucas said holding out his hand. He looked a bit nervous for doing it.

I couldn't resist as l smiled and took it. "Yes, let's."

We began walking down the beach and just talk. I couldn't stop looking at Lucas and I think he was the same. I'm surprised that we didn't trip or anything. Wow Lucas looks so amazing. How did I become the luckiest girl in the world to be with the most beautiful guy? I mean look at him; his shirt fitted him perfectly and the same with his jeans (I might sound creepy wanting to see how they fitted his ass), his hair is still amazing even if it's a bit messy and his face, oh my gosh, I can't stop staring at his face. We were still holding hands which my mind couldn't stop squealing. Despite it being cold, this feeling is amazing. This is just perfect; everything.

"Hey Lucas!"

We looked around until we found who called him. Coming towards us are three guys. My eyes widened at their appearance. They're just as huge as Jacob. They all have russet skin, short hair and they're definitely muscular. Did I mention that these guys are like I don't know hot? I mean look at them. Just how many good looking people does Lucas knows?

"Oh hey guys." Lucas said as they came to us.

"Krystal, this is Seth Clearwater," He pointed to the guy with youthful and huge, happy grin. "Embry Call," He pointed to a tall and slender guy with long rounded muscles. "And Quil Ateara." He pointed last at the guy with a buzz cut. "I work with Quil and Embry at the shop. Guys, this is Krystal Diamond."

"Hello." I said.

"Nice to meet you!" Seth said shaking my hand happily.

"So you're the famous Krystal we've heard so much about." Quil said smirking at Lucas.

"Yeah because apparently you're all what Lucas talks about according to Jacob." Embry said making me blush.

"Okay you guys that's enough, you can shut up now." Lucas said feeling annoyed and embarrassed.

"You mean like how you tried to ask Krystal out?" Embry asked teasing and then said what appears to be an impression of Lucas, "Uhhhh," making Seth and Quil laugh as I tried to hold my giggles.

"Alright, that does it!"Lucas said as he chased after Embry around the beach.

"Alright five bucks that Lucas catches Embry in ten minutes." Quil said to Seth.

"No way, you wiped me out on the last bet." Seth said causing Quil to roll his eyes.

"I'll take on your challenge but I'm sure Lucas will catch him in less than five." I said confidently.

Quil looked a bit surprised at first then said, "Oh you are so on." And we all watch Lucas and Embry continuing running around.

Soon Lucas was able to catch Embry and they wrestle in the ground after Lucas caught him with five seconds to spare before five minutes.

"Pay up." I said to Quil holding out my hand.

"Damn it." Quil said as he handed me a five dollar bill but he was amazed at me. I offered it to Seth who refused to accept it.

"No way, you won it, you definitely earned it." He smiled as Embry and Lucas came back to us laughing along to each other.

"I think we should get going. Don't wanna keep you two lovebirds busy while you're on your date. Nice meeting you Krystal." Embry said.

"Same with you." I said as all of them said goodbye and left.

"I know where we could go next." Lucas said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Follow me." Lucas said taking my hand.

For the next half hour, he led me somewhere on the cliff until we reached the peak of it. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at the most beautiful scenery of dawn.

"Oh my gosh Lucas, it's beautiful." I said looking at it. If only I had my sketch book, I would totally draw it.

"And so are you. I never got the chance to tell you how beautiful you are." Lucas said causing me to blush.

"You don't mean that." I said shyly.

"But I do." Lucas said as he put his arm around me. My heart was going crazy at his touch. "You are the most beautiful girl I ever met. It kills me that you don't think so yourself and that's only because you're not aware of how beautiful you are."

How is it that Lucas is the most sweet, kind and caring person?

"Thank you Lucas." I said hugging him with my head buried in his chest as Lucas wrapped his arms around me.

Lucas and I sat down to enjoy watching the beautiful scenery until the sun started to set. We got up and decided to keep on walking. We decided to walk in the woods since it's not too dark out. I did felt a little scared being here as I came close to Lucas. He then put his arm around me again making me feel relaxed. I guess you can say that Lucas makes me feel safe when I'm with him. During our walk, we stumbled upon the most beautiful meadow. Lucas must be reading my mind to take me to see many beautiful places for me to sketch.

"Wow, look at this place." I said.

"This meadow happens to be Bella and Edward's." Lucas said smiling.

"Oh, do you think they mind us coming here." I asked. I feel bad coming on their special place. Bummer for me. I thought.

"They won't mind a bit." Lucas said. Well that's good. I thought.

We stood where we are looking at the area with our hands locked into each other. I didn't pay attention what Lucas was doing as I admired the scene. Gosh Bella and Edward are so lucky to spend their time together here; enjoying the view, being in each other's arms, telling each other how much they love each other. I just wish Lucas and I have that sort of thing.

"Um Krystal? Can I tell you something?" Lucas asked.

I turned to Lucas with curiosity. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I-I love you."

I gasped at his words and my heart raced. Blood flooded my cheeks. I must be dreaming here. No one pinch me. Lucas Stone says he loves me! My mind went crazy with squeals.

I smiled and placed my hand on his cold face. "Lucas, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say those words. I love you too."

Lucas gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen. I must be the happiest girl on earth to be loved by this amazing guy. We continued where we are with our eyes lock to each other and our foreheads touching. I just wanna lean in closer where I can place my lips on his when I was staring at his pitch black eyes – wait black?

"Hey, did you get contacts?" I asked.

"No." Lucas said quickly.

"Huh, funny because they were gold and now they just turned black." I said.

Just then, I saw Lucas's expression struggling like he has something in his throat.

"Uh, yeah, I think it's the, uh… fluorescents." Lucas said. "Excuse me for a second, I need to make a quick call." Next thing I knew was that he ran off into the near woods leaving me in the middle of the meadow as I stood there all confused.

Okay what gives? One minute we had a moment and the next he took off and left me just like that. Something's up with that guy and it's been bugging me since the first week of school. Curiosity got the best of me as I follow after Lucas.

I was now in the woods searching for Lucas. Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean it's getting dark out here; a bad place when you're alone. I almost jumped when I saw something from a distance but I took a breath of relief seeing it was just a deer. At least deers are friendly.

Just then I heard a twig snapped and I turned my head quickly to see Lucas who is a few feet away from the deer. I slowly came a bit closer keeping my distance from him and saw Lucas staring at that deer. He was crouching down for some reason as he kept looking at the deer. What's he doing?

Then all of a sudden as the deer bends its neck, Lucas pounced at it. I stood there all shock yet amazed at how Lucas is able to grabbed the deer and wrestle it to the ground. He must be a hunter but then why would he do it at this time? The next thing I saw Lucas do was – did he sink his teeth into it?! Judging from the way he laid his teeth there, he's drinking blood. What is going on here? Part of me was telling me to run scream and call the FBI but then another part of me was saying not to. I had to agree with the second. This is Lucas we're talking about; the guy who I'm in love with yet I'm scared at what he'll do to me. Lucas pulled his teeth out panting and stood up not lifting his face.

"Lucas?"

He gasped and then slowly looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me with my mouth hanging open.

"Krystal, I –" He tried to explain but he sounded like he's not sure how.

"D-D-Did you just –" I stuttered pointed at him and the deer that remains on the ground dead.

"Krystal please, don't be scared." Lucas said he as slowly walks up to me holding out his hands as if to show no harm. I tried to take a step back but my feet won't let me. "I can totally explain."

"A-Are you an animal?" I asked quietly. Okay that sounded like a stupid question.

"Well no, yes, well technically I'm a… vampire." He said nervously.

No way. A vampire? Oh my gosh it all makes sense; pale and cold skin, the eye color changing, never eats or drinks and incredible beauty. He must have been super fast to come all the way from the English halls to the foreign language on that day and he must be incredibly strong to kick the door hard. Here I am wishing to be in a world that's different and here I am talking to Lucas who's a vampire.

I smiled and said, "Cool!"

Lucas looked at me dumbstruck at my reaction.

"R-Really? You think it's… cool?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean I knew there was something different about you but vampire was not what I was expecting to hear." I said walking towards him.

"Yeah that's how I reacted when the Cullens first me told about themselves." Lucas said.

"The Cullens are vampires too? Wow." I said excitedly. Again makes a lot of sense.

"So wait, you don't think I'm a monster?" Lucas asked.

Was that what he was afraid of? He thinks I'll leave him just because of what he is? Why would I leave a guy who loves cares and treated me with kindness and respect? I came closer to him, placed my hand on his face and looked very closely at him. The only thing I see is a guy who I love dearly.

"No, just different. And being different is fine." I smiled. "I love you for being you, not for what you are."

Lucas just stood there and smiled as if he couldn't believe what I said. We continued staring into each other and felt like we are about to be lost in our thoughts not caring how time flies. Time? Oh my gosh! I gasped and let go of Lucas's face.

"What?" Lucas asked feeling his face.

I pulled out my phone and saw that it's nine fifty. Oh no, dad's gonna ground me.

"I'm supposed to be home in ten minutes. We'll never make it." I said. Even if we started running, by the time we reached the car, it'll be too late.

Lucas started to chuckle. I turned around in confusion. What is so funny at this time?

"I wouldn't worry about that." He turned around and lowers himself. "Hop on."

I was hesitating on what he's up to. He's not thinking about running away does he?

"Just trust me." Lucas said and I quickly climbed onto his back. "You might wanna hold on tight." He said as he grabbed my legs.

Just as I wrapped my arms around his neck, Lucas started running, in super speed. I yelped as I held him tightly, afraid to fall off as the wind whooshes past us from his speed. Next thing I knew is that we were back at La Push where Lucas's car was parked.

"Whoa!" I said as I got off his back. That did not just happen.

"Get in." Lucas said as he got behind the wheel. I followed as Lucas started the engine. Soon we were on the road, very fast. By that I mean Lucas driving way over the speed limit.

He must be crazy! I thought as I was holding on to the seat for dear life. Does everyone in his family drive like this? Fortunately, we arrived at my house with three minutes to spare, alive.

"Aren't you worried about being pulled over?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Not one bit." Lucas said giving a small laugh as we head to the front door.

"Okay, so apart from what happened a few minutes ago, I had a great time." I said.

"I really had a great time too, especially spending it with you." Lucas said causing me to blush. I did have a good time with Lucas. After all, I got to know the real him. I saw Lucas looking me, unsure about something and I think I know why.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the whole vampire thing." I said.

"Thanks." Lucas said.

We arrived at the door and I just had my hand on the door when suddenly something took over me. Without even thinking, I turned around, got on my toes, placed both of my hands on both of his shoulders and kissed him. The moment I touched his cold lips with my warm ones, my heart was beating fast as I felt like I was floating in the air. Wow.

I pulled back feeling flushed.

"Um, goodnight." I smiled.

"G-Goodnight." Lucas said weakly as I went inside. As soon as I closed the door, I leaned against it and sighed of happiness. I cannot believe what just happened. How can I possibly describe it?

"Krystal?"

I walked in to the living room seeing my dad sitting on the couch watching late night shows on TV.

"Hi dad." I said.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"It was nice." I said blushing.

Dad looked at me and said, "You two do know how to use protection right?"

I started to go all red. "Oh my gosh dad I didn't mean like that –"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Dad said as he laughed. As soon as he settled down, he said, "I'm glad you had fun."

"Thanks daddy." I smiled. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night kiddo." Dad said as I walked upstairs to my room. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. As I came back to my room, I grabbed my phone and went to my Twitter account. I didn't pay attention to my notifications as I typed up my tweet.

 **Best night ever!**

I placed my phone on my night stand and flopped on my bed not getting rid of the smile on my face. It was the best night ever and for three reasons. One, I went on my first date with Lucas. Two, Lucas says he loves me but not as much as I love him. And three, my first kiss was with a vampire.

* * *

 **Now we know how Krystal felt about the kiss. Please review.**


	11. Need To Know

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Krystal now hears the history of the Cullens being vampires.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Need To Know**

Krystal's POV

I woke up from the best dream ever. The dream where I had my night spent yesterday with Lucas. I still can't get over the fact that he's a vampire. I didn't think that it was possible. Well, I guess the world is not as normal as I believe it to be. After I took a shower and had breakfast where I saw the place empty since dad has work today, I looked at my phone receiving a text message from him.

 **You wanna hang out today? :) – Lucas**

I smiled at the fact that I get to hang out with a vampire.

 **Sure, I'll be waiting. :) – Krystal**

After I sent him the text, I know for sure what we will be talking about. There are so many things that I want to know about. So many questions I want to ask. A few minutes later, I heard the doorbell rang and I instantly ran to it and opened the door.

"There's my vampire boyfriend." I teased.

"Hey to you too." Lucas said as he gave me a kiss. I don't think a kiss should feel this amazing even if it's with another human. "I suppose you have a lot of questions to ask me?"

"Just the basics." I said as we got into his car and took off.

"Well then let's hear them." Lucas said.

Wow, where to begin? I guess I'll start with some information to clear things up.

"Just to be clear; are you really adopted by Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yep." Lucas said.

"How did this happen? Did you all have to… die to become a vampire?" I asked.

"No, it was Carlisle who started it. He never wanted to but he had no choice." Lucas explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I think it makes it easier if I start from the beginning." Lucas said as he parked near the pier. We got out and started walking. Lucas took deep breath and began making me feel all excited.

"Carlisle was born in London in the 1640's –"

"He's that old?!" I asked with my eyes widened. He looked pretty young, like he's in his late twenties.

"Yeah, quick fact about vampires; we don't age physically." Lucas said chuckling. "May I continue please?"

"Sorry." I blushed.

"Anyways, Carlisle's father was an Anglican pastor. He along with others hunt, vampires, witches and vampires claiming to rid the world of evil. Those attempts would end up killing the innocents."

I shuddered. I'm glad I didn't live in that century.

"Carlisle took over his father's place as he aged but he doesn't act like his father has done. One day, he ran into a group of vampires and was bitten by one. He went into hiding cause he knows what his father would do. After his transformation, he wanted to kill himself for what he has become but failed."

I looked at Lucas in confusion. Lucas notices my expression and seems to understand why as he explained.

"You see the things you hear about vampires being killed by stakes or hate garlic doesn't work like that." Really? Wow sounds like history have been proven wrong. "The only thing that kills us is to rip our heads off and burn them in fire."

"Guess I'll have to be careful playing with fire." I teased. I am being serious though.

"So one day, Carlisle was desperate for blood and luckily for him, he found out how to survive without drinking blood from humans and that's animal blood." Lucas said.

"So that's why you were after that deer last night." I said. So he's one of those good vampires. I'm really liking this. Lucas nodded and continued.

"After he discovered his new diet, Carlisle is able to resist any human blood which led him into becoming a doctor."

"Wow." I said. I guess that's what makes him the best doctor for centuries.

"Now even though he had found ways to use his skills for good, he did not find what he was searching for: a companion who shared his philosophy and value for human life. He wanted to create one but he hates to ruin someone's life just so they follow his." Lucas said.

"One night in the 1918, Carlisle was working a late night shift. That night, he met Edward and his mother. They were both dying of Spanish influenza. Edward's father already died after the first wave. Before Edward's mother passed away, she begged Carlisle to save Edward. So Carlisle did as she wishes and changed Edward thus making him his companion."

That sounds nice of Edward's mother to get her son to live. I just wish I did something to save my mom then.

"Not long after, Carlisle was called to a dying woman. That woman is Esme, she tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff."

"Why would she do that?" I asked in shock.

"Esme ran away from an abusive relationship when she found out she was pregnant. She gave birth but the baby died of lung fever two days later."

"Oh my gosh." I said. That's so sad for her. It was bad enough that she couldn't have kids but to lose one so young and so soon.

"That's what led her to kill herself. She was found and brought to the hospital but her condition was bad. Carlisle was there and he remembered her before when he treated her at a young age. He didn't want someone like her to be lead in a cruel fate so he changed her."

"And she was okay with that?" I asked.

"Yep. Carlisle was very surprised at her reaction. The two soon fell in love and got married." Lucas said. Aweeee!

"A few years later, Carlisle found Rosalie who was beaten and almost killed by her then drunken fiancé and friends by the scent of her blood. He changed her hoping she will be Edward's mate."

I started giggling at the thought of Edward and Rosalie being set up together. Talk about awkward.

"Those two however only see each other as siblings much to Rosalie's disappointment that he rejected her despite her lack of feelings as well." Lucas said causing us to laugh.

"Rosalie came across Emmett who was mauled by a bear. She rescued him and brought him over to Carlisle to change Emmett." Lucas said.

"Let me guess how he reacted in his own words; 'Hell yeah?'" I said and we both laughed.

"Something like that and the two fell in love and got married." Lucas said. "As for Alice and Jasper, they're a different story."

"Alice was changed by a vampire who worked in an asylum she was in when a tracker was after her."

"Why was Alice in an asylum?" I asked.

"Something to do with seeing the future. She couldn't remember much from her memories after she was changed." Lucas said.

"Jasper was the youngest major in Texas during the Civil War." Talk about a double whoa. "He ran into a group of vampires and was bitten by a girl name Maria hoping to use his skills to lead an army. Jasper, who thought he was doing this for love, left her when he realizes how mistrustful she can be. Sometime later, he met Alice at a diner. You see Alice has been expecting to meet him there cause she saw it in a vision. She also saw them together with Carlisle and his family. So they joined them and the two got married as well."

"This might interest you about Bella." Lucas said. "Bella was human around the time she married Edward right after high school." Wow, I think Bella and I could be sisters since we're in love with vampires as humans. "During their honeymoon, Bella found out she was pregnant with Edward's baby Nessie."

"What, Edward and Bella are _her_ parents?!" I asked in total surprise. I knew Nessie looks like Edward but I didn't think he's her father.

"Yeah I know, I had that same reaction." Lucas chuckled. "Anyway, Bella soon gave birth to Nessie but she almost died in the process. Luckily Edward saved her in time by changing her."

"So that's why Nessie eats and why she's warm." I said remembering. Then a thought came to me. "Hold on, how old is she?"

"Ten." My eyes started bulging out of my sockets.

"But she –"

"Yes she looks young for her age but her growth rate goes by very fast. She reached full maturity at age seven and stopped aging since." Lucas explained.

Okay so from what I'm gathering, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper must be over hundreds of years old and since Nessie's only ten, Bella's must be what, twenty nine?

"How old are you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm only twenty." So _he's_ older than me. I feel embarrass for teasing him thinking he's younger than me. I mean he looks about seventeen or eighteen.

"How did you, well, you know…" I trailed off when I was about to mention about the dying part.

"A year ago, I got hit by a car very badly and Carlisle saved me. That's when they told me what they really were." Lucas said as we decided to sit down.

"So what did it feel like when you got bitten?" I asked.

"The venom he injected in me was excruciating painful. Like you're being burned alive." Lucas said shuddering probably from remembering the experience. "What's hard about it is that you had to restrain yourself from going too deep for human blood. The taste of it takes over you and you can't stop."

"But he did, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I never tasted human blood since my transformation and I never wanted to. It just doesn't seem right to me." Lucas said.

I guess that is a struggle. The way he talks about surviving off of animals makes them go on some sort of diet. I can see that Lucas seems uncomfortable about it so I decided to change the subject.

"You said Alice saw visions her of and Jasper and such, can she see into the future?" I asked.

"Yeah Alice can see the future. That's how we were able to find you when Miley beat you up." Lucas explained. Well that explains it.

"She must have known I would discover your secret." I said.

"Not really, you see her visions are subjective so the future could change." Lucas said.

"Can all of you see the future?" I asked.

"No but some of us have certain gifts when we were transformed." Lucas explained. "Jasper can control emotions so say if you're very stress, he can calm you down." Wait a minute did he say emotion control? No wonder I couldn't get angry when Lucas mentioned his dead ex girlfriend.

"Now this might freak you out but Edward can read minds." Lucas said.

"Mind reading? You mean he can read our thoughts?" I started to blush. No wonder Edward kept laughing at me; he heard me think about Lucas and how I asked him out to lunch.

"Yeah." Lucas said trying not to laugh. "Bella is a shield. It protects her and other's mind from any psychic powers aiming for the minds. For example, Edward can't read her mind unless she lets down her shield to let him."

"Lucky her." I muttered. That is so unfair that she gets to keep things private.

"Nessie has a gift to show people her thoughts by touching their face with her palms. Her gift can even go through Bella's shield." Lucas said.

"Do you have any powers?" I asked interestingly.

"I use my aura to protect myself from other psychic powers like Bella except that it's not just the mind since it also protects my entire body." Lucas said. He then held out his hand and I was amazed when a light blue orb appeared on his palm and disappeared. "I can also create aura spheres like you saw just now. I can see people's aura to detect if they're lying and also know their emotions."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, like yours; right now, it's pink." Lucas said taking my hand and looked at me. Pink? That's always been my favorite color. "When I first met you on the first day of history, you had that same color on you. It interests me because I never saw that color on anyone before. I then realized that it means you love me as I love you."

I couldn't help myself as I lean in and kissed his lips. "It's true, I love you. I have been since you first walked into the classroom." Lucas and I smiled at each other.

 **(A/N: Play the ending of Wildest Dreams (Pop Remix) by Taylor Swift.)**

"Come with me." Lucas said as he got up.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as I got up as well.

"Just hop on and I'll show you." Lucas said as I got on his back and he started sprinting into the forest. It's gonna take me a long time to get used to this vampire speed.

A few minutes later, we arrived where we were surrounded by trees. I got off his back as Lucas was looking around.

"I want to show you something." Lucas said as he headed to the sunlight.

"Wait, don't you're gonna –" I didn't want him to burn but I gasped when Lucas stepped into the sunlight, unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest and turned around facing me. The minute he stepped into the sunlight, his body started sparkling like diamonds. The sight of it made me speechless.

"We don't stay out of the sun because we burn from it, our bodies would do this." Lucas explained. "People would know that we're different."

I slowly walked towards Lucas not taking my eyes off his body. "You're beautiful." I said softly. This is exactly what happened in my dream; Lucas bringing me here to show off his body in the sunlight where it sparkles over it.

Lucas placed his cold finger under my chin and I felt electricity and a warm buzzing which is nice as he lifted my face looking into his eyes. I blushed in embarrassment.

"You're the one who's beautiful." Lucas said. We stared into each other's eyes as we slowly lean towards each other until our lips met.

The sunlight remained where it was as the light dance through his sparkling body as we continued kissing entering our little world of bliss, a world where a girl's dream has come true.

 **(A/N: End Song.)**

* * *

 **So there's not much since it's the same chapter in The Other Half so I'm updating the next chapter right now. Please review.**


	12. Secrets

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Here's what happened before Krystal found out about Lucas sneaking into her room at night.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Secrets**

Krystal's POV

After enjoying another day with Lucas, he drove me back to my house later in the afternoon.

"Well, I'll see you later." I said.

"Yeah, see ya." Lucas said.

I leaned in and kissed his lips. I just can't get enough of it. It's like my own personal drug.

"I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you." Lucas smiled.

I got out of the car and went to the front door. I turned to give him a wave as he waved backed and drove off to his home. I was just about to get my house key when I noticed the door is unlocked.

Weird, I was sure I locked it before I left. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside cautiously until someone grabbed my wrist causing me to scream as I was dragged into the living room and thrown into the couch. I looked around to see facing me was Carly and Danielle who looked very excited and Nathan who had a 'Sorry, their idea not mines' look.

"Don't do that you guys." I said placing my hand on my chest. "You gave me a heart attack. What are you all doing here anyway?"

"Your dad called us saying that his car is fixed and that he wants us to drive your car home." Carly said. I got up and ran out to the window to see sure enough my car standing in the driveway, and so was Nathan's car. How did I not see that when I got home? Guess I was distracted with Lucas.

"How did you guys even get in here?" I asked looking at them.

"We have our methods." Danielle smiled.

I looked at Nathan who said, "You gave us the spare key, remember?" He held out the single key I remembered giving them.

"Well," Carly asked impatiently as she dragged me back to couch and sat next to me and Danielle sitting on my other side as Nathan sat in the recliner. "How did your date with Lucas went last night?"

I blushed and said, "It was amazing." Carly and Danielle started squealing as Nathan smiled as he shook his head.

"What did he do? Tell us everything!" Danielle commanded.

I told my friends how Lucas and I walked at La Push and met his friends and took me to the most beautiful scenery where we got to see the sun set where Lucas complimented me how beautiful I am. Even remembering his words when me shiver.

"Then we stumbled upon a beautiful meadow and then Lucas said he loves me." I felt pink saying those words as the girls started screaming with delight while Nathan covered his ears.

"This is why I need some more male friends!" He said rubbing his ears.

"There's more is there?" Danielle asked ignoring Nathan's complaint. "There has to be. I mean it can't just end with that even though it's good."

There was more to it; two of them. I struggled with them. One where I kissed him and the other where I found out he's a vampire. I feel embarrass to tell them about the kiss but I promised Lucas I wouldn't tell anyone about him and his family being vampires. I hate keeping secrets from my friends but I'm sure there's a good reason for them. He had a good reason from not telling me when he assumed I would think of him as a monster which he is not.

I mumbled something but didn't say it clearly.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked.

"I…I… Ikissedhim." I said it all too fast but I'm sure they heard it. Carly and Danielle screamed at the top of their lungs as Nathan fell off his seat covering his ears.

"Seriously, what is with you girls and screaming?" Nathan asked all annoyed.

"When?" Carly asked looking like she's at edge of her seat.

"After he drove me home." I said. "I never planned it, it just happened, like my body has a mind of its own."

"So where are you two at?" Carly asked.

"Well boyfriend and girlfriend I guess." I said turning red.

"You guess? More like you are the way you and him came home earlier today." Danielle smirked at me.

"Well I'm really happy for you Krystal," Nathan said. "You and Lucas are perfect for each other and I'm sure everyone at school will agree once they see you two officially together."

I smiled and went to hug Nathan. "Thanks Nate, although I'm not sure _everyone_ would agree about us." By everyone I mean Miley. She's probably gonna be more piss at me when she hears the news.

"You're not at all worry about Miley?" Carly asked noticing my statement.

"Actually no, I know she won't be happy with me but as long as I'm happy that I'm with Lucas, she won't bother me one bit."

"Wow girl, look at you all confident." Danielle said. "This is why I admire you so much."

"I thought it was because of how I get a lot of boys' attention." I teased.

"That too." Yep, never a dull moment with my friends.

* * *

Sunday was a special but emotional day; my mom's birthday. She would've been thirty nine today. She would've been here with us celebrating surrounding by her friends, family and fellow teammates of hers. She would've been receiving a hug from me and a kiss from dad but no. Instead she is up there watching us and the only thing we can do is wish her a happy birthday. Dad and I visited her grave where we wished her a happy birthday. I watched dad gave a few words to mom no doubt telling her how much he loves and miss her. Dad left to leave me privacy with mom.

"Hi mom," I said. "I hope you're having a good birthday. I'm actually doing well if that's what you're asking. I made varsity again this year, but I guess you assumed it. My friends are being amazing; Carly being the best friend she's made to be, Danielle being crazy as she is and Nathan is just as calm and mature as he is dealing with the fact he hangs with us girls."

"There's also one person who stands out from the rest. Mom, I met this amazing guy. His name is Lucas and I'm in love with him." I smiled as I kept going. "I can tell you must be happy for me. Believe me, I'm happy too. I just thought I tell you that. I love you… and I miss you." I blew a kiss to her headstone and walked back to my dad who was waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Ready when you are." I smiled. Dad had the day off today not just to celebrate mom's birthday but to spend time with me.

We spent the day just hanging out at the park and then had lunch. We then went to the movies to see the new Minions which was hilarious. We then had dinner for mom at The Chinese Buffett Restaurant. All in all, it was a good day.

It was late at night and I am in my room finishing my homework. I put away my stuff and looked at the clock to see that it's ten and dad is probably asleep by now. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and changed into my pajamas. I went back to my dark room just to see my phone vibrating. I turned on the lamp and picked up my phone to see Anna calling. What does this girl want at this time?

"Hey Anna." I said as I sat on my bed.

"Oh so now you remember me?" She teased. "I was thinking you probably forgot about me since you're busy with Lucas."

"Sorry," I said.

"Hey no worries, I get it." Anna said. "You like the guy and the guy likes you, understandable. I'm happy for you girlfriend."

"Thanks girlfriend." I teased with a smile.

"Tell me what happened on your date." Anna said all of a sudden.

"How did you know about that?" I asked very surprised. I don't remember telling her about it.

"Your post on Twitter says you had the best night ever and we both know it has nothing to do with your volleyball match." Anna said. I blushed in embarrassment. Of course she can read between the lines. "Now tell me how your date went."

Well let's see here; we spent the day enjoying each other's presence, he told me that he loves me and oh yeah I found out that my boyfriend's a vampire. Yeah like I would tell her that.

"It was magical." I said.

Anna started squealing like crazy. "What did he do?"

"He took me to La Push beach and we walked and talked. Then he took me to the most beautiful view to watch the sun set and then went to this amazing meadow." I said. Just saying it makes me wanna relive those beautiful moments.

"There's more to it is there?" Anna asked. Dang that girl knows where the good stuffs are hidden. "Come on, what happened?"

"Well…" I gasped when I turned my head. I almost screamed to see Lucas standing there facing me in the dark corner of my room. Judging from his expression, he wasn't expecting me to see him.

"Uh, Anna, I'll have to call you back." I said.

"What, no, we're in the middle of talking about –" I hung up on Anna before she got the chance and placed it next to my alarm clock.

"Lucas." I said as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Um, hi?" Lucas said very awkwardly.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Not long really." Lucas said.

I looked at the door. Okay how did he even get in here without me knowing? There's no way he could've just walked in the front door like that when it was locked. I looked at Lucas. "How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Um, the window." Lucas said and he pointed it out to where my window was opened.

I fought the urge to slap my forehead for that. I remembered that I opened the window earlier while I was doing my homework just to get some air. "Um, have you done this before?" I asked.

"Been doing it for the past few weeks." Lucas said sheepishly. Wait he sneaks into my room? How did I not notice that? Unless, no, he couldn't possibly come here to…

"I really like watching you sleep. It fascinates me." Lucas said.

Oh my gosh, he comes to watch me sleep? Sounds crazy, but sweet.

"Don't you get tired coming here this late at night?" I asked.

"Actually, vampires don't sleep." Lucas said.

"You don't?" I asked. That's a new one.

"Nope."

"Not even a little tired?"

"Not one bit."

"So you just watch me sleep?" I asked.

"Well there's more to it than that." Lucas said. I looked at him curiously as Lucas continued. "You know you talk in your sleep?"

"Oh no." I groaned. Dad said I had a habit of sleep talking when I was little. I thought I grew out of it. "What did I say?" I asked.

"Nothing really embarrassing if that's what you're thinking." Lucas said. "You mostly said my name."

"I did?" I asked turning very red as Lucas nodded his head. Please tell me it wasn't the one I was dreaming about him. Oh what am I talking about? All of my dreams lately were about Lucas.

"Remember the day after Miley beat you up and I came to your house when you didn't go to school?" I nodded. "When you fell asleep in my arms, you said my name, like a lot. I couldn't resist how you say my name so I started coming here on Sunday since to hear you say it. On that night, you said that you love me. When you said that, you made me feel so happy and I wanted to wait until the time was right to tell you how much I love you. And yes, I gave you that kiss on the forehead."

I was blushing not just at what he said but on the last part when he kissed my forehead. So that feeling wasn't a dream. I knew I wasn't crazy.

"You made me feel complete since you came into my life." Lucas said. "Before, I felt like I was missing something since I became a vampire. That day I met you, it wasn't long until I realized how in love I am with you. You don't know how happy I am to have you into my life."

"I feel the same way when I met you." I said. "Before, my life was nothing but pain and sadness since my mom died."

"Krystal, you don't have to –"

"Yes, I do." I said confidently. "During those times, I felt like I lost half of myself, the part where I used to be happy. Whenever I'm around with my dad, friends or other people, I always been telling myself that I'm okay like nothing ever happened but inside, I was sad and weak like I couldn't handle living like this."

"When _I_ met you, there was something about you that's telling me that there's hope, a reason for me to be happy. It was like you gave me a reason to be happy. Lucas, no one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you." I said smiling at Lucas as placed my hand on his face.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Lucas said and soon our lips met.

I just love this feeling; my warm lips against his cold ones feel like heaven. Lucas then cupped my face with one hand and the other around my waist and slowly moved his lips with mines. I don't ever wanna stop.

I took the next step as I slowly opened my mouth and ran my tongue against his bottom lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck grabbing his spiky brown hair through my fingers. Wow, he taste so amazing that I wanted to keep going further until suddenly,

"Whoa!" Lucas cried not too loudly as he quickly pulled away from me and sent himself straight to the wall with his back against it. He was breathing uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry." I said. I was hurt to have been cut off but I was also embarrassed. I went too far.

Lucas took a couple of deep breaths before he said, "No, don't be. I just wasn't expecting that."

"Expecting what?" I asked.

"Your scent, the scent that attracts vampires for their blood. I never wanted human's blood in my life since my transformation. I was able to resist the smell of it since but I didn't expect yours would have this much affect on me. I could've killed you and I don't want that to happen." Lucas said not facing me. Oh no please don't tell me…

"I trust you." I said. "You won't."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you just now, stopping that moment we had earlier," Lucas said as he faced me. "But I'm not sure if I could control myself when I'm with you." Lucas turns away again.

"Lucas, I trust you. I'm here for you. Please don't leave." I begged. I could feel myself about to cry at the thought of him leaving me all because of his control.

"I wasn't planning on leaving." Lucas said as he sat back down on my bed. I quickly threw my arms around him so fast like he was about to be taken away from me and buried my head in his chest as Lucas wrapped his around me and rested his chin on my head. "Krystal, I love you. You are my life, my world, my universe, my everything."

"I love you too Lucas." I said as I lifted my head and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Lucas looked at his watch.

"Are you tired? You should probably get some sleep." Lucas said.

"I don't want you to leave." I said sadly. It feels too soon for him to leave when he just got here.

Lucas kissed my forehead and said. "If you want, I'll stay with you the whole night."

"Thank you." I smiled.

Lucas had his phone out texting to someone. I was now lying on my bed and turned off my lamp as Lucas lay down next to me.

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I asked. Tomorrow we have no school due to a teacher conference.

"Alice and Rosalie, mostly Alice, is dragging me for another shopping trip." Lucas said. "But after that, I'll be free for the afternoon."

"Sounds great." I said. "Can you tell me more about the world you live in?"

"Well what do you want to know?" Lucas asked. "You already know we're not the kind of vampires you guys read about. You know that my family is different than others because of our diet. What else do you want to know?"

I thought for a moment and asked, "How did you guys get your powers?"

"Well," Lucas started. "Apart from Nessie who was born with it and Alice who had some precognition wherever she was, according to Carlisle, we all bring something of our strongest human traits with us into the next life."

"Edward has a knack for reading people which is what made him became a mind reader." Lucas said. "Jasper is very charismatic as you well know. He's able to influence those around him to see things his way and now he can manipulate the emotions of those around him. Bella's mind has always been closed off when she was human which even back then Edward's mind reading had no effect on her developed to be a shield."

"Wow." I said. "What about your powers?"

"Well, when I was human, I had this thing I inherited from my father called 'cop senses' where I can detect something off including the person's behavior. I am a martial artist where I was trained to sharpen my mind and reflexes. That's how I was able to develop my auras to its true power when I was transformed. The aura spheres just came out nowhere and I just winged it."

"What about the others?" I asked. "Doesn't Emmett or anyone else have special powers?"

"No," Lucas said. "But like I said, we all brought something from our human lives. Carlisle brought his compassion, you know since his discovery on sparing human blood, Esme brought passionate love since she loves kids and treats us like her own, Emmett brought his strength and Rosalie brought her beauty."

"There are also people I know with gifts of their own." Lucas said.

"Who?"

"Our cousins from Denali."

"Cousins?"

"Well not blood relatively cousins but we consider them as such because they share the method of animal blood." Lucas said.

"Oh, well what powers do they have?" I asked.

"One guy Eleazar can identify what gifts we possess and Kate can generate electrical current through her body." Lucas said.

"Who else is in their family?" I asked. I do want to know about his family.

"There's Carmen, Eleazar's mate, Tanya the leader of their coven and Garret, Kate's mate. They're the third largest coven next ours." Lucas said.

"Who's the largest? Another family of yours?" I asked.

Lucas suddenly look tensed as he said, "The Volturi."

"Who?"

"One, they are not a family of ours," Lucas said gritting his teeth. "Second, they're this royalty coven who makes the laws of our world."

"There are laws?" I asked. Lucas nodded his head. "How many?"

"Not much, just to not expose yourself to the humans otherwise… goodbye." Lucas said.

"I shouldn't have known about your secret." I said feeling bad. It's not his fault I knew.

"They don't know about you Krystal." Lucas said. "They're just too busy in their own little world. If they did know about you, I…"

"You don't like them?" I asked noticing his dark expression.

"The Volturi are the ones who killed my family."

"What!" I said a little too loud. I checked to make sure I didn't wake up my dad and to my relief he's still asleep. "That's terrible. And they make the laws?" They're just like the Ministry of Magic back in Order of the Phoenix.

"You don't even know half about them." Lucas said gritting his teeth and I saw him tightening his knuckles. "They are the most evil, sick, twisted and cruel group of vampires I have ever met. Aro, the leader of the coven, only cares about power and collect the most talented vampires to join his coven. He tried to invite me, Edward, Bella, Alice and Nessie to join him. Like hell if I ever wanted to join their coven."

I rubbed Lucas's arm soothing him to calm down. "Listen, I'm sorry for what they did to your family. I know it must have been hard for you to deal with before you knew about them but you forgot that I've been through something similar. You're not alone Lucas, I'm here for you."

Lucas was able to calm down and said, "I'm sorry, it's just that I still had a hard time to get over it."

"I understand." I decided to change the subject." Does Nessie's boyfriend know about you guys being vampires?"

"Yep." Lucas said.

"And he's okay with it?" I asked.

"Well at first no." Lucas said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well how do I say this; Jacob's a werewolf." Lucas said.

My eyes widened. "A werewolf? Are there other creatures out there I should know?"

"Funny, I had that same thought when I was told about Jacob." Lucas chuckled.

"So he's really a werewolf?" I asked.

"Well not really a werewolf, more like he's a shape shifter." Lucas said. "You see they are the enemy of the vampires and they protect humans from us." Haven't I've seen enough Romeo and Juliet here? I guess not.

"How were you guys able to deal with?" I asked.

"Actually we never had a war going on between us." Lucas said. "You see Jacob's great grandfather met my family awhile back and he knew they're not like the vampires so they made a peace treaty saying that as long as we don't come on their land and not bite humans, his tribe will not attack us and expose us for what we are unless the Alpha of the pack gives the command."

I was about to ask more questions when I yawned. I looked at my alarm and its past midnight.

"Go to sleep Krystal, you need it." Lucas said putting his arm around me.

"Good night Lucas." I said snuggling to his side.

"Good night Krystal." Lucas said kissing my forehead.

As soon as I placed my head on his chest, I drifted off to an amazing sleep.

* * *

 **I thought I make it up to you guys for not updating for a long time awhile back so I updated the last two chapters. Please review.**


	13. Meet My Family

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Krystal in her POV on meeting Lucas's family at his home.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Meet My Family**

Krystal's POV

I woke up from another amazing dream, comfortable to be exact. I then felt something cold and hard under me. Two stones were wrapped around me and my arms were around the rock under me. I jolted up into a sitting position and found myself on top of Lucas in a very comprising position. Oh my gosh, my face is probably as red as a fire engine by now.

"Morning beautiful." Lucas smiled while chuckling as he slowly sat up and kissed my forehead.

"Morning." I said blushing. "Um how did I –"

"Well, you didn't sleep talk much but you started climbing on top of me and when I try to get you off me, you refused so I let it go." Lucas explained. What is wrong with me? It's like I can't control myself when I'm around Lucas. "Anyway, I wanted to see you wake up before I leave."

"Do you have to?" I pouted as I got off and lay next to Lucas. Why does he have to leave me?

"I love to but your father will wake up soon and I would have a hard time explaining about all this." Lucas said sadly as I sighed. "But I promise after I'm done shopping with the girls, I'll be free this afternoon."

"I look forward to that." I smiled. Lucas smiled as well and gave me a peck on my lips. I frowned and gave him a puppy face. Now that here is something I don't usually do but with Lucas, I figure why not. Lucas laughed and returns his lips to mine.

Lucas left my room, out the window, leaving me all alone. I looked at my clock and it's only six am. Since it's too early and there's no school today, I decided to go back to sleep since I'm still a little tired.

I woke up again seeing that it's half past nine. I yawned as I stretched myself while getting out of bed to do my usual routines. After that, I went downstairs to see my dad in the kitchen reading his newspaper. Nothing personal but aren't newspaper being outdated by now? Oh well.

"Morning daddy." I said grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning." Dad said noticing my tone.

"We have a day off and it's a nice day today." I said innocently. "What else could I be happy about?"

"Hmm I don't know, maybe about you and Lucas being official." Dad said smirking at me as I turned red.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"It's a whole new you." Dad said. "You've changed in a good way since you've met Lucas and now you're a whole new person. You've become a strong woman like your mother."

I noticed that dad has tears in his eyes. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm just so happy for you Krystal," Dad said wiping his eyes. "I've forgotten what you were like smiling. I haven't seen that on your face since your mother died."

"Daddy," I went over and hugged him to death as tears came flowing through my eyes.

"I love you Krystal, so, so much." Dad said hugging me tight.

"I love you too daddy." I said softly.

I'm just glad that I have my dad with me; always here when I need him, taking care of me the best he could and does what he thinks is best for us. I honestly don't know what I do without him.

"Alright listen, I got to go," Dad said when we broke apart. "I have some errands to run and buy some groceries. I'll be home later in the afternoon."

"Okay dad."

Soon dad was out the door leaving me with nothing to do until Lucas comes over from his shopping trip. I just entered my room to see my phone vibrating and I looked at the ID to see, no surprise there, Anna calling.

"Hey Anna." I answered.

"Thanks for hanging up your best friend last night!" She said very annoyed.

"Sorry." I said.

"You better have a good explanation about that." Anna said.

I thought for moment on how to say it and I'm knew there's no difference about what I said next.

"Lucas snuck into my room last night." I said.

"Okay now that is a good reason." Anna said happily and then started squealing. "So what happened last night? Did you two, you know…"

My eyes widened at what she meant. "Oh my gosh no we didn't do _that_! Geez Anna, you sound like my dad."

"Well why else would he come into your room late at night?" Anna asked.

"We just talked and… kissed." I blushed causing Anna to squeal so loud that I had to pull my phone away from my ear. Seriously, does she not know how loud that was?

"O! M! G! Krystal!" Anna said. "So what was it like? Is he a good kisser? Where were his hands at? How hot was it?"

"Okay how do you come up with all these questions?" I asked.

"A gossip girl needs to have all the info she needs before she lets the world know." Anna said.

"Look, we just kissed, simple as that." I said not wanting to go for anything personal about that amazing feeling of Lucas's lips on mine – Krystal! "We just talked about how we made each other feel complete and how happy we are. Is that enough?"

"I'll take what I get." Anna said. "OMG, this so gonna be the big talk." I rolled my eyes. How I have I deal with her for this long, I don't know. "I gotta go, I got so much to do."

"Later Anna." I said.

"Later girlfriend." Anna said and hung up.

After my phone conversation with Anna, I decided to kill some time and watch TV. By afternoon, I look out the window to see Lucas's Honda pulling up the driveway making me smile. I know it's only been a few hours but it felt like forever. Lucas rang the doorbell and I quickly made to it and answered.

"Hey." I said opening the door for him as he stepped inside.

"Hey to you." Lucas smiled as I closed the door behind him.

"Lips." I said making Lucas giving me a quick kiss and we laughed silently. I led Lucas to the living room and we sat down on the couch.

"Where's your dad?" Lucas asked as I rest my head on his chest and Lucas put an arm around me. ***Sigh*** This feels so nice. I thought.

"He went to pick up some groceries." I shrugged. "He should be home soon. How was shopping with the girls?"

"Brutal." Lucas said. "There I was with Rosalie, Alice and Bella. I'm surprised Bella tagged along since she hates shopping." I chuckled at that fact. That's the first I've ever hear about a girl not liking to shop. "Alice being Alice went overboard buying anything she sees with help from her visions. First, she buys stuff for herself and then us which is way too much. There's also the time where she gets in many fights with other customers just to get what she wants which she always wins. I'm telling you that girl has problems when it comes to shopping."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." I said.

"Oh yeah," Lucas said. "Try having all three of the girls giving you puppy eyes and then dragging you inside Victoria's Secret. Oh man, I cannot believe I got dragged into that place."

I couldn't help but laugh imaging Lucas being in that store where a lot of women are gawking over him.

"Oh you poor thing." I teased.

"As much as I love shopping, it was way beyond my level." Lucas said. "I'm not kidding you Alice has an addiction to shopping. You can't control her no matter what you do and you can't get out of going shopping with her."

"I think you're exaggerating about her." I said.

"Oh trust me, when you go shopping with her, let me know how that turns out." Lucas laughed as we gave each other another kiss.

We remained where we were on the couch for while. There wasn't much talk which I'm fine since we're enjoying each other's presence.

"Listen Krystal," Lucas said making me look up to him. "I was wondering if you would like to come over my house for dinner."

My eyes widened having that question throwing me off guard. "Y-Your house?"

"Yeah, my parents want to meet you. Well you met Carlisle but you know what I mean." Lucas said.

I would love to meet his parents but I couldn't help but feel uneasy about it and it's not the fact that I'm afraid they won't like me or the fact that I'm going to be in a house full of vampires.

"Yeah but dinner? I know you guys don't eat and I don't want it to be much trouble for your parents." I said.

"You forgot that Nessie is half human so she eats some human food. Plus Jacob is coming to visit so he'll be joining as well. So it's not much trouble." Lucas said.

"You're sure?" Lucas nodded. "Well, then yes, I love too." Just then Lucas's phone vibrated and pulled it out. Lucas had an annoyed look on his face when he read the text message causing me to laugh. No doubt it was Alice telling him that they'll be waiting.

I heard dad coming inside when he arrived home with some grocery bags.

"Hey you two lovebirds." Dad smiled. I blushed as I buried my face in Lucas's chest in embarrassment. Could my dad be any more embarrassing?

"Hey Roark." Lucas said. Wait, since when is he and my dad are on first name basis?

"I hope you two used protection." Dad said.

"Oh my gosh, dad it's not like that!" Krystal said turning red. There's the answer to my other question.

"I'm joking." Dad chuckled. "But I'm serious though if you two ever get physical –"

"Okay we get it, thank you!" I said as dad continued laughing.

"Um, anyway Roark," Lucas said awkwardly. Great, thanks a lot dad. "Would it be okay if Krystal comes over to my house and have dinner with my family?"

"I don't see why not. Yeah, go ahead. Also Krystal, I just got called for an emergency shift at work so I might be home late." Dad said.

"Okay, do you want me to make you something before you go?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. There are some leftovers in the fridge so I'll think I'll have those. You two have fun." Dad said as he left the room.

"Why did he have to say that?" I buried my head in embarrassment.

"He's just doing his job as a dad." Lucas laughed. I glared at him. Sure, he thinks it's funny. "Hey at least you didn't have Bella's father. He's the chief of police." Now I find something funny.

We said goodbye to dad and hopped into Lucas's car. We were on the road, where Lucas still drives over the speed limit, and arrived at Lucas's house.

Hold on, did I say house? What I'm seeing can't be a house. No house can be that big like three stories big. I knew that they probably have a lot of money but I didn't think that much.

"Oh my gosh." I said with my eyes wide and mouth open as Lucas opened the passenger door for me to come out. "This is where you guys live?"

"Is there a problem?" Lucas asked as we walked to the front door.

"No, it's just, how can you guys afford such a place?" I asked as we got inside.

"Well with Carlisle being the best doctor and working so much and a lot of fortune we've all inherited, you can say we own a lot more than any celebrity you could think of." Lucas said. Talk about wow.

Lucas led me to where the kitchen is. I can't help myself but feel nervous. I mean I know his family seems like nice people but hey like I said I can't help it. Lucas and I were soon in the kitchen where Edward and Bella were sitting at the table with Carlisle and by the counter cooking was a woman who, like everyone is extremely beautiful and has pale skin. Her face is heart-shaped with dimples, caramel-colored hair and has a slender but rounded figure. It was like meeting a Disney princess.

"Hi Krystal."

"Hi Edward, Bella." I said.

"We're happy to have you here Krystal." Carlisle said as he got up and shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure Dr. Cullen." I said.

"I told you that you may call me Carlisle. Your father allowed Lucas to call him by his name." Carlisle smiled.

"Okay."

"I hope you're hungry." The woman said as she walked over to us.

My stomach growled and I'm sure everyone can hear that.

"I guess I am." I blushed.

"Krystal, this is my mother Esme." Lucas said introducing me to her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Esme smiled as she hugged me. I was a little surprised by her sudden move but I slowly went with it and hugged her too. It's strange; I can feel some sort of, love from her. I think this is what Lucas meant about her passionate love. It was like being in the arms of a mother.

"You don't know how happy Lucas is to have you." Esme says to me quietly. "I always knew that you would bring him happiness into his life." I almost wanted to cry as I hugged Esme tightly at her words. She's so sweet and loving like my mom. It makes me miss her so much.

"Krystal!"

Esme and I broke apart as we turned to see it was Alice coming down the stairs with Jasper behind her.

"So happy you're here! You and I need to shop this weekend!" Alice said excitedly as she hugged me. Wow, for someone so short she really has a lot of energy.

"Um, okay." I said.

"Oh wow, Lucas wasn't kidding about that vanilla smell." Alice said as she let go. I blushed. Lucas has smelled me?

"Alice!" Lucas said.

"Lucas chill, Krystal and I are gonna be best friends right?" Alice asked. Before I could say anything, someone burst into the room.

"There she is!" Emmett boomed as I yelped when he suddenly lifted me off the ground so easily and spins me around in his arms.

"Emmett, put her down!" Lucas said. "Gently."

"Dammit Lucas, you ruined the fun." Emmett laughed as he put me down. As soon as my feet made contact with the ground I started to get dizzy. Rosalie came in and I saw her slapped Emmett in the head. Nessie came in after her along with Jacob.

"Hi Krystal." Nessie said happily as she hugged me.

"Hi Nessie." I said as I hugged her back. "Okay this is weird talking to a ten year old in like a seventeen year old body." I said as we let go. "Even weirder that you two are her parents." I said mentioning to Edward and Bella.

"You should've seen how Lucas reacted when we told him that." Bella laughed.

"Oh please don't." Lucas said with his head down.

Nessie looked at me with a mischievous look on her face. She then placed her hand on my face and next thing I knew was that I watching something that appears to be Nessie's memories.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Story from A New Life Chapter 9**_

 _Renesmee's POV_

 _"How is that even possible, you being half and half?" Lucas asked me._

 _"My mom almost died giving birth to me when she was human. Dad turned her into vampire to save her." I explained._

 _"I thought Esme said she couldn't have kids anymore." Dad, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett snicker as us girls giggled._

 _"Carlisle and Esme aren't my biological parents." I said. "Edward and Bella are my actual parents._

 _Lucas gaped at me and then at my parents. His reaction was priceless._

 _"WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW?! WHO?!"_

 _"Edward and Bella."_

 _"WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW?!"_

 _"Edward, vampire. Bella, human."_

 _"WHAT?! WHEN?!"_

 _"I'll tell you that later."_

 _"WHAT?!" Lucas said causing us to burst into laughing._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Krystal's POV

I giggled when Nessie lets go of my face. "Okay I'm keeping that." I said.

"So is anyone gonna give me an introduction?" Jacob teased. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black, Nessie's boyfriend and a good friend of Lucas. He and I work together at the shop near the Res. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said holding his hand.

"Same here." I said as I took his hand and shook. Wow he's hot, literally. When I touched his hand it was like a hundred degrees. I guess that's what they meant when they say opposites attract.

"Krystal, dinner won't be ready in another half hour but please make yourself feel right at home." Esme smiled.

"Lucas can give you a tour of the house." Alice suggested. Why do I have a feeling she saw that one coming?

"Um yeah, sure. I'll show her the place." Lucas said as he took my hand and led me towards the stairs.

"Yeah show her the place." Emmett said repeating Lucas's line. "First thing he'll do is take her to his room and –" Emmett was cut off when I saw Lucas shot a light blue orb, must be his aura sphere at Emmett right in the head.

"Ow! What is with you blasting aura spheres at me?!" Emmett asked rubbing his head as everyone laughed.

"Well one is to shut you up and two because it's fun." Lucas laughed as he and I start climbing the stairs.

"Your family sure is something." I said.

"Well what can I say; we are quite a unique family." Lucas said. Lucas showed me the rooms on the top floor. How many rooms does this house have? I'm telling you the inside of the house is a lot bigger than it looks. Lucas kept on showing me the rooms of the house until,

"And here's my room." Lucas said as I stepped in feeling a bit nervous yet excited.

I was speechless at what I'm seeing. His room is way bigger than mine making me feel, I don't know, puny. His wall is blue and is filled with posters of Ariana Grande, The Wanted, Eminem, Ed Sheeran, Anna Kendrick, The Weeknd, Meghan Trainor and the Seattle Seahawks. His closet is so big that they would last him five years or so. His shelf is filled with Harry Potter books (Oh my gosh, he's a Harry Potter fan too!) and CDs with a stereo sound system. There's a computer screen that is hooked to the wall where his desk holds his laptop. He has everything. I continued looking around until I noticed a big bed in the room.

"I thought vampires don't sleep." I said.

"We don't but I have to lay down at some point when I think about things." Lucas shrugged.

That's true. I noticed something on his bed and picked up what appears to be a remote. "What's this for?"

"Press play." I pressed the play button.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

I realized that the sound was coming from his stereo where his music is being played. I turned to see Lucas holding out his hand for me and that's when I realized what he wants. I let out a small gasp. He's not really expecting me to dance with him, is he?

"I don't know how to…" I turned red in embarrassment. I never went to any school dances which makes me a bit pathetic.

"I'm not much of dancer myself." Lucas smiled.

I took his hand as Lucas slowly put his other hand on my waist giving me goose bumps. I then placed my other hand on his shoulder. Next thing I know is that Lucas and I are dancing. He lied; he is so a dancer. We danced to the music as we were locked into each other's eyes. I started to blush and looked down. I feel so silly. Lucas removed his hand from my waist and I felt that electrical current feeling when he lifted my chin so that I was facing him.

"Don't be nervous. You're doing just fine." Lucas said softly.

 _So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are_

We continued dancing to the music and I am starting to get the hang of it. Then out of nowhere, Lucas spun me around slowly like a top. Good thing I was able to react to it so well. I returned my hand back on his shoulder as we slowly danced throughout the song. As it ended, Lucas and I leaned into each other for a kiss. Lucas and I were so caught up into each other's eyes until someone coughed. Lucas and I looked at the door to see Edward, Emmett, Alice and Nessie standing by the door smirking. The girls couldn't hold their squeals.

"Uh…"

"Say no more, say no more. You two go ahead and finish where you left off." Emmett said grinning.

I was blushing of crimson red as we quickly let go. Why did they have to catch us in the moment?

"Ever heard of knocking?" Lucas asked irritably.

"And interrupt this moment?" Nessie said.

"What do you guys even want?" Lucas asked.

"Esme wants you guys down for dinner." Edward said.

"You could've called us." Lucas said.

"You two were pretty busy in your own little world." Alice smiled.

Lucas sighed. "We'll be right there."

All four of them left leaving me and Lucas alone.

"I am so sorry about." Lucas said scratching his head. "They just love giving me a hard time." Wow, and I thought my family and friends gave me a hard time.

"They're just showing how happy they are for you, that's all." I said smiled.

"I know but it really gets on my nerves." Lucas said shaking his head. "Come on, I'm sure everyone's waiting for you."

"Okay." Lucas took my hand and we left the room.

Dinner was really nice even though it was only me, Nessie and Jacob who ate. The whole family was really nice to me and I feel like I am a part of their family. I already love these people. I have never expected to be accepted into family of vampires and here I am getting along with everyone. I don't know how in just short amount of time that I've became the girlfriend of a vampire and being brought into this amazing world he lives in. It's an unexpected dream come true and I don't want something like this to end or go wrong.

* * *

 **Once again, I'm getting these damn reviews from Debbie Hicks. I asked you once to stop this kind of thing but you keep writing out these stories like they're yours. You don't know shit about what my stories are about and that goes the same with others you've been doing it to. So I'm just gonna ask you again; stop it. If you want to write stories so badly, write your own on your own account and not on someone's stories including mine. You make it so confusing to us because it makes no sense to them. I don't know if they were suggestions about what I should write next but I see it as a story about what really happens in the chapters. Everyone else please review.**

 **Songs played:**

 **Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran**


	14. Could This Get Any Worse?

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Thank you .hectate for your reviews and support from the last chapter. Good thing I know how to delete anonymous reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Could This Get Any Worse?**

Krystal's POV

It's the middle of October as time goes by. Things have been going well between me and Lucas. Apparently we're the big talk here at this school. Word sure gets around fast. I mean this is Forks for pete sake. I don't really care because all that matters is me and Lucas. He loves me, I love him, and his family and friends loves me and so do I. The only person who's not pleased to hear the news is Miley.

To say she was pissed is an understatement. She threw like a hissy fit everywhere we see her. I saw Miley ready to confront me but luckily for me, Lucas and his siblings stepped in causing Miley to stop in her tracks. Guess she knows better than to mess with me, not that she ever bothers me. Speaking of Miley…

The bell rang and third period has ended. It was passing period before fourth and Edward, Bella and I were walking together meeting up with Lucas and the others in the commons.

"Hey beautiful." Lucas said with a hello kiss.

"Hey pretty boy." I chuckled.

"Krystal, if he's pretty boy, than what about me?" Emmett smirked.

"Simple, you're muscle man." I smiled.

"Ah hell yeah I am! OW!" Emmett said flexing his muscles earning another slap in the head by Rosalie.

I heard a gasp and we all turned to see Alice who appears to be zoning out. I also saw Edward looked a bit tense.

"What's going on you guys?" Lucas asked.

Before they could answer, we heard someone shouting over the crowd getting our attention. We all turned to see Miley standing on the stone stair railings waving her arms around. Why are my Miley senses telling me it's not good?

"Everyone, listen up." Miley began. "Krystal is with the Cullens who are not human. They got super strength, weird eyes and pale skinned."

My eyes widened in fear. She knows? That can't be good. Everyone in the school was muttering in confusion. Oh no if everyone agrees with Miley of her suspicions than this could be bad for Lucas and his family. I looked at them to see how they're reacting but to my surprised they seemed really calm about it. Alice was giggling while Edward was silently chuckling.

"Funny, either we're too strong or you're just that weak with all the excuses you made to get out of gym." Jasper said loudly.

"Yeah it's not our fault we don't go out in the sun much." Lucas said. "Why do you think our dad take us hiking during school when it's sunny?"

I saw Miley getting pale at the response when everyone laughed at her.

"No, no you have to believe me. It's true." Miley tried to shout over the laughter.

"Okay then where's your proof?" One guy asked.

"Um..."

Wow for a diva like Miley, she sure hasn't been thinking straight to plan this. I couldn't help but joined in as the whole school laugh louder at her. Even Miley's friends are laughing. This is more embarrassing to her than that lunch incident back then. Miley got down and headed to the door to the parking lot but not before she shouted,

"Don't say I didn't warn you. That was your biggest mistake." That caused everyone to laugh harder.

Miley was soon out the door and I saw her crying. I kinda feel bad for her… nah. I guess karma has finally gotten to her. The warning bell rang and Lucas walked me to class with Nessie by our side.

"How were you guys able to be so calm about Miley's little stunt?" I asked.

"You guys are easy to lie to." Lucas said. "Plus from what Alice and Edward said, she doesn't have any proof except her word which is no good."

"Are you lying to me?" I teased.

"I would never lie to you." Lucas said. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye," I said as Lucas pecked my lips and he ran off to his class.

Things are starting to look up; I have a loving dad, awesome friends, an amazing boyfriend and amazing people that are like second family to me. I don't know what could ruin this moment.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Miley's outburst and things have been… I don't know, weird. I went to school the next day expecting to run into Miley since we have class but to my surprise, she wasn't there, nor was she any other of her classes. I know she ditches but she would never cut school. By the next day, she still hasn't shown up. And the next day and the day after that. Bella told us from her father who is the chief of police, that Miley has been reported missing since the day of her outburst. You would think some people at school should be worried but they're not. Everyone seems happy about the news.

Most of the girls who were tormented by Miley were relived like their chains have been broken and have been set free. There was a rumor going around saying that Miley got pregnant and quit school although I highly doubt that's the case.

I should be happy right? I should be happy that Miley's out of the picture, well temporary but you know what I meant. So why is it that even though she's not here, my Miley senses are acting out?

Lucas and I were sitting at lunch with everyone including Nessie. We talk just about anything; random topics, Emmett's jokes and of course everyone's favorite subject; me and Lucas. We were interrupted when the principal came to our table.

"Ms. Diamond, may I have a word with you in my office?" Mr. Fulton asked. He had a solemn look on his face. Oh no, I'm not in trouble am I? What did I do? I don't remember doing anything wrong in school, ever.

I looked at Mr. Fulton and then at the Cullens. "Um okay." I said nervously.

"Everything will be okay." Lucas said to me. I nodded and followed the principal out the cafeteria.

Mr. Fulton led me into his office when he closed the door behind me and sat down behind his desk and faced me as I stood there getting ready for whatever he throws.

"Krystal, I'm sorry, but I have some… news." He said glumly. This can't be good.

"W-What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"It's about your father." I almost passed out at the mention of my dad. What happened to him? "He just got off work early today and was just at his car when he was attacked. No one saw what happened. He was just found there."

"Is he okay?" I asked fearfully.

"When he was found, all the blood had been drained from his body and he… didn't make it." Mr. Fulton said. I collapsed into the nearest chair as I cried.

I can't believe that my dad is gone. My dad; the only family I had left, the one who raised me single-handedly, the one who's been there for me when I needed him the most, my other hero is gone. Just like my mom, he is gone. Dad is dead and no one knew how. If he was attacked then it must have been murder. Who would do this? Why him? What did he ever do to them? How could this happen? I felt as if my heart is being ripped apart and I'm back to where I was since mom died. Could this get any worse?

"There is one more thing I have to tell you." I looked up to see Mr. Fulton still talking to me and he had an apologetic look on his face. "Because you are underage and have no family living here, you must go to New York, to live with your godmother."

I couldn't move. No, this can't be happening. They can't do this to me. I can't leave. They can't make me. Nothing personal, I love Aunt Miranda Knight. She's my mom's best friend and her husband Adam is a great guy but I can't leave Forks. If I leave, I'll never get to see my friends, my team and Lucas. I'll be taken away from him. I'll be thousands of miles away from him and I'll never get to see him ever again. I can't stand the fact of being far apart from Lucas. He's my reason for me to live, to smile.

I just sat there and tears came out of me as I cried since it was my only response to the news.

* * *

 **Poor Krystal. If you haven't read The Other Half, I suggest you do. That story is where the events happened in Lucas's POV. Please review.**


	15. This Can't Be Happening

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Krystal hears the news of her father and the situation she's now in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – This Can't Be Happening**

Krystal's POV

I just sat there and cry. Dad is gone. He's dead and will never come back. On top of that, I have move to New York in two days. I wanted to tell the principal that I don't wanna leave but what's the point in arguing. They're gonna make me go against my will and there's nothing I could do. Why can't I be the one that's dead?

"I'm really sorry about this Krystal." Mr. Fulton said. "I will leave you alone now and inform your teachers of your excuse for today."

I left the room without a word to him. I was out of his office in somewhat of a daze until,

"Krystal."

I lifted my head to see myself face to face with Lucas. Of course Edward and Alice would know about this. I ran into his arms and hugged him for dear life and cried.

"Krystal, I'm so sorry." Lucas said as he hugged me.

"He's gone. He's gone." I cried over and over. I kept on crying in Lucas's arms when I heard the principal come out of his office.

"Mr. Stone." He said.

"I'm sorry sir but I couldn't help myself and worry about Krystal." Lucas said to him as I lifted my head off his chest and turned to the principal as I stopped crying though I was sniffling.

"It's alright. It nice to see you people care about Krystal. I'm sorry that she has to leave though." Mr. Fulton said. I let out fresh tears as Lucas hugged me tighter as if Mr. Fulton threw an insult at me.

"Sir, I know this sounds a bit crazy, but I was wondering if I talk to my parents, would you allow them to be her guardians." Lucas asked. I stopped crying and looked at Lucas, who is facing the principal, in surprise. Wait, what? Lucas can't be serious.

Mr. Fulton seems surprised as well as he thought about it. "Hmm, well I wouldn't accept this but since you and your family really care about Ms. Diamond," He took a moment to figure out what to say. "Then yes, I will allow it. You may talk to your parents about this as long as Krystal's guardian is okay with it." I was shocked of his answer.

"Thank you sir." Lucas said. The principal nodded and left us alone.

"Lucas, you didn't have to do that." I said. Not that I wanted to leave but he shouldn't have to go through all this trouble for me.

"Yes I do. My family loves you, Jacob and his tribe loves you, _I_ love you. We all think of you as part of the family." Lucas said with his hands on my arms.

"But – "

"Krystal, I'm not gonna lose you. If you leave, I don't know what I would do without you." Lucas said.

Once again, I started to cried only this time they were happy tears. "Thank you." I cried over and over as I hugged him tighter. I don't know what I do without Lucas if I haven't met him. He's truly my angel.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Lucas asked. Of course he heard what Mr. Fulton said to me.

"Please." I said.

Lucas and I left the building and made our way to his car. The ride to my house was slow and quiet except for the sound of my sniffling. Lucas pulled over into the driveway and opened the door for me to get out. We came inside the house where the whole place was quiet.

I couldn't help but feel empty and lonely being here. I already miss seeing my dad come home from work seeing dinner that I made waiting for him, watching TV with him, making jokes at each other and loving one and other. All of these moments will never happen again since he's gone. It hurts so much for it to be real. Lucas rubbed my back sensing my discomfort causing me to relax. I'm just glad I have Lucas to be here by my side

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Lucas asked.

"I just need a shower." I said. I probably look like a total mess from all that crying. "You won't leave me will you?" Please say you don't. I thought.

"Wasn't planning to." Lucas kissed my forehead and smiled. I gave him a small smile and headed upstairs.

I made my way to the bathroom and closed the door. I took off my clothes and turned on the water. I stepped in once the shower was ready and let the water do the work. It may not have washed away the emotional pain I'm in but at least it made me feel better. I turned off the shower and dried myself. I put on some sweats and a light blue t-shirt with my hair tied in a ponytail. I just opened for only fraction when I heard voices.

"Guys, I can't let you all get involved for –"

"Don't even say it." Was that Carlisle? What's he doing here? "Krystal is a part of this family now. I know you don't want anything to happen to us for her sake but we care about her as much as you do. Don't think of us anything less."

"Yeah man it's only one vampire thinking he's one step ahead of us. So don't be so stubborn and let us help you." That's Jacob.

What's going on? Lucas doesn't want anyone involved in what? What doesn't he want happening to them for my sake? Why am I feeling scared when they mentioned a vampire? I slowly came down the stairs to see Lucas with his back to me looking at the door that just closed.

"Lucas?"

Lucas turned to see me coming down the stairs.

"Hey Krystal." He said.

"Um, did I hear you talking to someone?" I asked feeling bad for eavesdropping.

"Yeah that was Carlisle, Edward and Jacob." Lucas said. Edward was here too? Why doesn't this sound good?

"What did they want?" I asked.

Lucas took a deep breath and said, "We found out something about your father's death."

I looked at Lucas with my eyes widened. "What is it?" I asked fearfully.

"Carlisle discovered that your father," Lucas struggled to say the next thing. "Was killed by a vampire."

I can hear something shattering inside me. My dad was killed by a vampire? This can't be happening.

"Who? Why?" I asked.

"We don't know who." Lucas said. "Carlisle picked up their scent on your dad when they found him and it was unrecognizable to him. As for why, well there's more."

I gulped. "And that is,"

"Jacob and the pack found a vampire on their turf earlier and from what he and Edward told me, someone was here." Lucas said.

"What was a vampire doing in my house?" I asked.

Lucas slowly said, "We think that the person… is after you."

I froze at those words. Someone's after me? Why? What did I ever do to them?

"Krystal, listen to me," Lucas said. "You need to pack up everything you need. You're moving in to our house where you'll be safe. I'm gonna help you. Seth and his sister Leah are outside right now keeping guard. Bella, Alice and Jasper will be here at four. We'll be gone before that person even shows up."

I can't help myself feeling uneasy and it's not the fact that I'm the victim of someone's schemes. I'm trying my best to calm down but I can't, not even when Lucas kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Krystal. I'm not gonna let anyone lay a finger on you." Lucas said holding my hands.

"But I'm not only scared of this person, I'm scared that he or she might kill you for protecting me." I cried. "I don't wanna lose you too." I already lost both of my parents. I couldn't stand losing Lucas and I couldn't stand the idea of his family risking their lives for me. They're like a second family to me. It'll be my fault that something happens to them because of me.

Lucas cupped my face and fully kissed me. "Did you forget the promise I made to you?" I shook my head remembering our conversation at the nurse's office. "I promised to make sure nothing will ever happen to you. I've already lost many people in my life and there's no way I'm losing you as well."

I can't believe Lucas is that determine to protect me. I was right about Lucas being my angel.

"Okay." I said and Lucas kissed my forehead again.

"Come on, let's get you packing." Lucas said. I looked at the clock and it was one o'clock. We have three hours to gather all of my belongings.

We began packing. I started off by pulling out some luggage and packed all of my clothes. During that, I noticed that one of my favorite blouses is missing. It was weird because I was sure that I left it hanging on my bed.

We grabbed a couple of boxes to put many things I wanted to keep such as my photos, music, my drawings and many others personal items. I even kept the photos from the fire place since they are dearest to me. Seth came by to check on us every half hour and so did Leah. I met her and she's beautiful in an exotic way. With only five minutes to four, we've finished packing everything I needed. The doorbell rang few minutes after and Jasper, Alice and Bella arrived.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head.

"Her luggage is upstairs." Lucas pointed.

"I'll help her." Alice said as she and I went upstairs.

"Don't worry," Alice said as we reached the top. "I checked my visions. Once we get everything in, we'll be gone before this person gets here."

"Didn't Lucas say that your visions are subjective?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's only if the date is set." Alice said. "Listen, don't be mad at me like Lucas was but I checked on your father earlier where he was during that time and I was positive that he was alright." I shook my head.

"It's okay, I don't blame you." I said firmly.

"Thanks Krystal," Alice smiled. "But I'm serious though, my vision have been messed up before but nothing this."

"Maybe you're losing your edge?" I suggested and Alice shrugged as we came into my room.

"There's my entire luggage." I pointed to them on the bed. "Let me double check my closet."

I went to my closet trying to see if my missing blouse was hiding around there but it wasn't there, nor were any of my other clothes that are now in my luggage.

Just then Alice screamed causing me to jump.

"What happened?" Lucas asked panicking when he came at the door as I turned to see Alice at my bed searching through my luggage.

"You and I have some serious shopping to do! No way are you going out in public with these!" Alice said to me holding out some flannel shirts.

"Um, okay." I said as Lucas let out a breath of relief. She scared the crap out of me. I thought she like, saw someone out the window or something.

We put all of my belongings into Alice's Porsche and Lucas's Honda. Lucas told Seth and Leah that as soon as we leave they can head back. Jasper joined Alice in her car while Bella joined me and Lucas in his. Lucas started the engine and I took one last look at the house before we go.

I can't believe I'm saying goodbye to the one place I had called home. We were soon on the road heading to my new home. I guess I am excited but it's hard to be with what's going on. We arrived at the main house ten minutes later in high speed. Alice, Bella and Jasper offer to carry my stuff to my new room. Esme and Nessie were in the living room waiting for us when Lucas and I walked in.

"Oh Krystal, I'm so sorry for what happened." Esme said as she gave me a hug. I couldn't help but let go of my tears that I've been holding as I hugged her so tightly.

We broke apart soon after and Esme turned to Nessie. "Nessie, would you show Krystal her room?"

"Sure grandma." Nessie smiled. "Come on Krystal, I know you'll gonna love your room."

Nessie led me upstairs leaving Lucas and Esme alone. We were on the top floor where Bella, Alice, Jasper emerged from what appears to be my room.

"You're gonna love it!" Alice squealed as Bella and Jasper gave me a smile. "We're gonna shop first thing tomorrow." She said as the three of them went downstairs.

Nessie led me inside to my room. My eyes widened at the sight of it. The room was just as big as Lucas's room. The only difference is the color on the texted wallpaper is hot pink. A bed has been set along with a desk. There's a bathroom next to my closet that is now filled with all of my clothes, okay most of them because of Alice, and there's a big beautiful view of the forest. It seems that Alice, Jasper and Bella already unpacked my stuff since my room has walls filled with photos of my family, my music, my drawings and many others around my place.

"Wow." I said quietly.

"Told you that you would like it." Nessie said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Listen," I looked at Nessie. "I'm sorry for what happened to your dad but you don't have to worry about being alone. Apart from Lucas, my family and I are here for you. We love you ever since we first met."

I gave Nessie a small smile. "Thanks Nessie."

"You're welcome." Nessie said then she started squealing. "This will be fun! It'll be like having a sister!"

"Hey!" I heard Alice and Rosalie say.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Was all I said to her.

"Well, I'll just leave you some privacy." Nessie said as she walked out of my room.

I walk up to the wall where the big family photos hung. I was now looking at the one photo of me and my dad together from our last Christmas together. Now I know how Lucas felt when he lost his entire family. Why can't I stop crying?

* * *

Friday morning came too soon for any of us. Today is my dad's funeral. I had eventually fallen asleep and slept through the night before the day. Lucas woke me up only when he knew that there was no other option. I dressed in silence wearing a simple black dress and met up with Lucas who is wearing a black suit. The Cullens were downstairs waiting for us with the cars out front. Lucas took my hand and guided me to his Honda in silence.

The funeral home was distance from the house but it was absolutely beautiful. I was right to have my dad buried here. That plus the fact I want him to be buried next to my mother. We were greeted at the door where we met Jacob and his pack and was led into the room where the viewing would take place. Alice made arrangements for both viewing and funeral today. A song was played when we arrived and approached the coffin.

I walked forward on shaking legs. I could not see dad over the wide coffin. Still, I walked. Walked until I could see his peaceful face lying in the bed of silk with his eyes closed. My legs gave out and I slid to the floor supported by Lucas's arms. He allowed me to sit on the floor, rocking me gently as I sobbed. How could someone do this to him from this world? How could someone have taken daddy from me? From us?

I watched as the rest of Lucas's family and Jacob's pack stepped up to the coffin. I watched their pain faces, watched as Carlisle tries his best to look away not wanting to show himself crying with Esme holding on to him. Jasper's face was pain with agony of everyone's emotion yet he stayed.

"Lucas," I whispered, gripping his hand in mine. I wanted to see him, as hard as it would be. I wanted to say goodbye. Knowing me inside and out, Lucas nodded. Lucas lifted me off the floor supporting me as he carried me over where dad rested.

I kissed my father's forehead and touched his hand. He was as cold as Lucas and yet I knew he would never move for me again. My body shook with the tremors of tears that were building up my body. I stared with wide eyes trying to fight them back. My lips trembled and finally, I released. The sobs broke from my lips in a cry of despair. Lucas pulled me into a full embrace so that I wouldn't fall down again. My tears were soaking through his suit. I could feel Lucas shaking against me, silently crying with his own sobs that he tried to hide. He was trying to stay strong for me. I moved my eyes to him and although he tried to hide it, the agony was there. Our eyes met as his sobs grew. Lucas pulled me closer, my face buried again in his chest and his hidden in my hair. We stood there sobbing into each other's embrace until it was time for the burial.

Dad's coffin was buried right next to my mom as everyone paid their respects to him. The only people left standing at his grave were me and Lucas. I kneeled down and place my hand on the head stone.

"Daddy," I whispered. "I love you. I'll miss you so much." I then turned to my mother's. "Mom, I hope you and dad are happy together resting in peace. I love you. I miss you."

I stood up and left leaving Lucas alone for him to say his words. As he gave out his words to my parents, I gave one last thought to my dad.

Sleep well daddy.

* * *

 **What's gonna happen now? Debbie Hicks, unless you wanna keep it short and simple, don't even think about. Please review.**


	16. Misunderstanding & Healing

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **In The Other Half, Lucas thinks Krystal was avoiding him but Krystal believes the other way. Let's hear it from her side.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Miscommunication & Healing**

Krystal's POV

Two weeks has passed since my dad's funeral and it's now the first week of November. Things haven't really been the same. Miley is still reported missing and hasn't been in school, not that anyone's been complaining. School has been in much better spirits now a day since her absence. She isn't the only one that is missing.

I heard on the news that many other people have mysteriously disappeared. I wondered what's causing all these disappearances. Alice is trying her best to see it but lately her visions have been, I don't know… confusing like she's been giving false information or something.

Lately there haven't been any signs for that vampire that is after me. The Cullens have been taking turns patrolling their side of the area while protecting me while Jacob and his tribe did the same on theirs. I did felt safe with all this protection but there was one thing I'm not happy about. Lucas.

After my dad's funeral, Lucas has been different. How different you ask? He wouldn't talk to me to ask what's wrong, he isn't there to comfort me and won't come near me. What gives? Why is he avoiding me? Doesn't he know that when your girlfriend loses someone very close to you, you're supposed to be there by her side trying your best to soothe them? Doesn't Lucas know that I need him? I thought he loves me so why is it that he refuses to talk to me? How can he behave like such a jerk?

"Krystal?"

I was on my bed near the headboard with my knees to my chest when I looked at my door to see Rosalie and Bella standing there.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked as she and Rosalie sat down on my bed.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"Hey," Rosalie said coming to my side and rubbed my back. "I know you miss your dad and that it hurts so much to lose him,"

"It's not that." I said.

"Krystal, you don't have to worry about the vampire that's after you," Bella said. "We got this under control. Jacob and his pack are patrolling and we have Edward's mind reading, Alice's visions and Lucas's aura to give us the upper hand."

At the mention of Lucas's name, I snapped. "That's not it either."

"Well then what is it?" Bella asked.

"Lucas!" I said as I grabbed one of my pillows and threw across the room hard startling Bella and Rosalie. "Lucas is what's wrong!"

"What happened? Did you two get in a fight?" Rosalie asked.

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You ask him." I said. "He wouldn't talk to me, comfort me and he's been acting like a total ass for not being here when I needed him."

When I finished explaining to them, Rosalie and Bella looked at each other in surprised and confusion then turned to me.

"You're saying _Lucas_ has been avoiding you?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked looking at them back and forth.

"Krystal, I think you and Lucas need to talk it out." Bella said. "There might have been some misunderstanding."

"What do you mean?"

"You should talk to Lucas and find out yourself." Rosalie said and she and Bella got up and left my room leaving me confused.

Talk it out? How are we gonna talk it out if Lucas refuses to speak to me? I'm just so upset at him for his childlike behavior. If they think Lucas and I are gonna talk it out and I hear Lucas coming up with a stupid reason why he's been avoiding me I'm gonna –

"Krystal?"

I looked up to see Lucas standing at my doorway. I'm guessing Bella and Rosalie knock some sense into him.

"What do you want?" I asked all annoyed.

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked. Oh so now he wants to talk? Well he should've done that earlier when I needed him.

"What about?" I asked.

"I don't know, anything at least." Lucas said. "It's just… for the past two weeks whenever we're together, you keep a piece of yourself hidden. That beautiful smile and laugh, that amazing sense of humor, it's just… I feel like you're slipping away from me, closing yourself off. You never speak to me whenever I try to talk to you making sure that you're okay."

What? He's been talking to me all this time? How could I not notice? I never once heard from him or felt his presence. I was about to say something when Lucas held his hand up to stop me.

"I assume you would say that you didn't know I was there." Lucas said. "If that's the case then why is it that you're comfortable around everyone but me?"

I tried to remember back when he asked me that question. I have been talking to everyone else casually but what's that got to do with what we're talking about?

"You've never been bothered whenever you talk to them but with me it's completely the opposite." Is it me or does Lucas sound like his voice is hurt with agony. "You never speak to me when I speak to you, you never respond when I hold your hand for comfort or such or even look me in the eye."

My heart started aching to what he said next.

"Krystal, am I hurting you whenever you see me?" Lucas asked sounding more broken. "Is seeing me too painful for you?"

"W-What are you saying?" I asked softly holding back a sob, trying to calm down.

"I may have almost died but I want to know what's wrong Krystal, I want to be there for you, I want to be the shoulder for you to cry on because it's killing me that you're not letting me in." Lucas said. "I just want to know if you need me."

I just sat there like I've been slapped in the face. I tried to find my breath. All I wanted was to be able to breathe normally. All this time I thought Lucas has been avoiding me but this whole time it was me. I pushed Lucas away unaware he was with me this entire time. I've broken Lucas.

Lucas turned around to leave my room. No! I jumped right out of bed and Lucas just turned around to see me running into his arms that caught me, as I hugged him and buried my head in his chest sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lucas." I cried as Lucas hugged me tightly. "I never meant to push you away. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't." Lucas said softly as I continued sobbing. Lucas let go of me only to cup my face in his hands. "I know it must have been hard losing the people you love. I know because I've been through the same thing when I lost mine. You should know however that I will always be there for you. I do this because I love you Krystal."

"I love you too Lucas." I said tearfully with a smile, the first time I've done in the last two weeks. Next thing I knew was that our lips met. I forgot what it was like kissing Lucas. His cold lips against my warm ones were blissful. After what felt like forever, we broke apart.

"So," Lucas finally said wiping my tears. "Do you want to do something? Just to get your mind off of things."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I know what we could do."

Lucas and I turned to see Nessie standing by the door.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Lucas asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"No." Nessie said slowly. That's an obvious lie there.

"Okay, then what do you suggest we do?" Lucas asked.

"I'm spending time with Jacob and his friends at La Push tomorrow. You guys should come." Nessie said excitedly.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked me. "We haven't been there in awhile."

"Sure." I shrugged. "It sounds fun."

"Hey, why don't you invite your friends along? I'm sure they'd love to come." Lucas asked.

My face fell at his suggestion. I haven't talk to my friends for awhile since my dad's funeral. They probably hate me by now.

Lucas stroked my face and said, "I know they miss you and I'm sure they still care about you."

I nodded and went to my phone and nervously dialed Carly's number hoping that's still her number.

"Hello?" Carly answered after three rings.

"Hey Carly, it's me, Krystal." I said.

"Krystal," She sounds a bit uncomfortable. Oh no here it comes. "Um, how are you doing?"

"O-Okay." I said. I looked at Lucas who is listening to the conversation.

"You can do it Krystal." Lucas whispered in my ear. "Just tell them. Everything will be alright."

"Krystal?"

I nodded my head and spoke on the phone.

"Listen Carly," I said. "I'm… I'm really sorry that we haven't talked in awhile, but I really miss seeing you, Nathan and Danielle like a lot. I know you guys are mad at me and I don't blame you but I just wanna tell you that. You guys are my best friends and I don't know what I would do without you guys. I just hope in time you will all forgive me for how I've been acting and again I'm sorry." I finished with tears coming out.

"Of course we forgive you!" I was surprised to hear Danielle talking in tears. I guess I'm on speaker when I heard Nathan spoke.

"We miss you too Krystal." He said. "We don't blame you for how you've been acting for the past two weeks. It's just been awkward without you especially dealing with these two lunatics. OW!" I laughed as someone hit Nathan.

"We understand that you had it rough after losing your dad. We're really sorry for that." Carly said. "We were just worried about you. Just know that no matter what, you'll always be our best friend."

"I love you guys." I said as I wiped my tears.

"We love you too Krystal." I smiled at their words.

"So why do I get the feeling you didn't call us just to apologize?" Carly asked.

I chuckled. "Nessie is spending the day at La Push with Jacob and his friends tomorrow. She invited me and Lucas along and I was wondering if you guys want to join us."

I heard Danielle squealing. "Anything that involves cute boys, count me in!"

"As long as I get to make some male friends, I'm down." Nathan said.

I heard Carly laughing as she said, "We'll be there. See you then."

"Bye." We hung up after and I let out a breath of relief.

"I told you." Lucas said.

"You sure know how to understand people." I said.

"I've been in the same boat like you with my friends." Lucas said. "The only difference is that I snapped and I let my anger out on my buddy Matt but that's not point. Friends understand how one person's pain is everybody's pain. We're all like one person."

I smiled at Lucas's wisdom. I'm glad Lucas and I talked it all out after some miscommunication. I'm starting to feel myself healing inside like I'm about to get back on my feet. I think it's time to close this chapter and open the next one to a new life.

* * *

Saturday is a perfect partly cloudy; a perfect day to spend the day at La Push. Nessie, Lucas and I walked to La Push with Jacob allowing us to come on their land since he's the Alpha. We arrived at the beach where Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah and Embry are waiting for us.

"Hey you guys." Jacob said as he hugged Nessie with one arm and gave Lucas a high five with the other.

"Hey." Lucas said. "Before we do anything, have you got any updates?"

"Nothing unusual." Seth said.

"Don't worry about us. Sam and his pack are patrolling right now giving us time off." Leah said.

"So come on, let's have so fun." Quil said.

"Where are these 'friends' you been telling us about?" Embry asked me.

There was a honk and we turned to see Nathan's silver Audi parked near the beach.

"That would be them." I said. "Hey guys."

"Krystal!" They cried as they came over to me and hugged me like crazy.

"So good to see you again!" Carly cried.

"I missed you girlfriend!" Danielle cried.

"What they said." Nathan said.

"Hey guys." Lucas said to them as they replied back. "Well I think introductions are in order. You three probably know my sister Nessie. That's Jacob, her boyfriend, Quil, Embry, Leah and her brother Seth. Guys these are Krystal's friends; Carly, Nathan and Danielle."

"Hi." They said in unison.

When everyone greeted each other, I saw Leah, Seth and Embry all frozen. They look like they're staring at something. I looked at where they're staring at to see their eyes on Nathan, Carly and Danielle who appears to be staring at them as well. What's going on? I turned when I heard Jacob laughing. What's so funny? I looked at Quil and Nessie who were confused and then Lucas who had realization look on his face.

Lucas elbowed Jacob and asked while pointing, "Did those three,"

"Yeah, they imprinted." Jacob said. They what?

"Say what!" Quil asked in surprised looking at Jacob and Lucas then at the group. Yeah, what?

"Oh my gosh, who?" Nessie asked trying to hold her squeal. Who what?

"Well obviously Leah and Nathan. Then there's Seth and Carly and Embry and Danielle." Jacob said. Quil and Nessie couldn't stop smiling. Okay what?

"Talk about a triple whoa." Lucas said.

"Huh?" I asked. What did they know that I don't? I don't like being left out here.

"Oh right, you don't know about imprinting." Lucas said slapping his forehead. "You see imprinting is how a werewolf finds their mate."

My eyes widened in surprised at what I'm hearing. "Really? Oh my gosh! So are you saying that –?"

"Yeah, your friends and my friends will be together." Lucas said. "I forgot to tell you that that is the reason why my family and Jacob's tribe aren't feuding. Jacob imprinted on Nessie and whoever the wolf imprints can't be harmed."

I couldn't stop smiling as I watched Leah, Seth and Embry in a conversation with my friends, their lovers. I joined my friends, who had a dazed look on their faces, afterwards while Jacob, Nessie and Lucas dragged Seth, Leah and Embry away for a moment.

"Hello," I laughed waving at my friends' faces. "Anyone in there?"

"What?" Danielle asked blushing. "I like him." She said that part quietly.

"You say that about every boy you meet." I teased.

"Yeah but he's different." Danielle said. "He's not like any guy I've met."

"I met a lot of beautiful girls before but Leah is by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Nathan said not taking his eyes off her.

"And Seth, I don't know how to describe it, but it's like I'm being drawn to him, almost like love at first sight." Carly said with a dreamy look on her face.

I couldn't help but giggle. "There's more to them than you guys think."

Next minute, Danielle attacked me with a hug.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?!" She asked squealing.

"Thousands of times." I laughed.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out, playing soccer and messing around in the waves. I haven't had this much fun in awhile. It feels good to just let lose, have no worries and just enjoy the time with friends. Speaking of friends; Seth, Leah and Embry wouldn't leave my friends' side the whole time. They're really getting along now.

We are now sitting in the sand watching the waves. I leaned on Lucas's shoulder as his arm wrapped around me. Gosh I missed this feeling of being close to Lucas. I saw how close Seth, Carly, Leah, Nathan, Embry and Danielle are together. This is perfect. How could this get any better?

"Um Nathan, there's something I need to tell you before we do anything." Leah said to him.

Nathan was confused until Embry said, "Yeah there's something I need to you too Danielle."

"Me too." Seth said to Carly. My friends got up all confused when the others stood and faced them.

I looked at Lucas and the others asking what they're doing.

"They're gonna show their imprints their wolf forms and explained to them about our legends." Jacob said.

Wow, this is gonna be my first time seeing someone transform into a wolf. I watched as suddenly, Seth, Leah and Embry transformed into huge wolves; Seth a sandy colored, Leah a smallish grey one and Embry grey with black spots.

"What the!" Nathan panicked taking a few steps back as Carly and Danielle came to his side.

"Guys chill out, it's alright." Lucas said as the wolves howled.

"Wait you guys knew about this?!" Danielle asked them.

"Yeah." Nessie said.

"How long have you known about this?" Carly asked me.

"About a month." I said.

"And you didn't tell us about it?!" Carly asked.

"There are reasons for it." I said.

Nathan looked at me and then at Lucas and the others. "You guys don't turn into an animal too do you?" he asked nervously.

"Jacob and Quil can but not me and Nessie." Lucas said.

"Then how do you know all this?" Nathan asked.

Jacob and Quil started explaining to them about their legends. They told my friends that they are shape shifters and they protect humans from vampires.

"V-Vampires?" Danielle stuttered apparently surprised.

"Yep, like me and Nessie." Lucas said.

"You two are vampires?!" Carly asked while Danielle and Nathan's mouth were hanging open.

"Yeah and so is the rest of our family." Nessie said.

"That would explain why you guys don't eat." Nathan said. "Wait a minute you guys drink blood!" All three of their eyes widened in horror. Okay that's not good.

"Our family is different than the others." Lucas quickly said. "We survive on animal blood."

They took a breath a relief. "Hold on, Nessie eats like us." Danielle said.

"She's half-human and half-vampire. Born when Bella was still human and Edward was a vampire at that time." Lucas explained.

"Bella and Edward are your parents?!" Nathan asked Nessie. He looks like he's about to faint. I couldn't help but laugh. This is definitely gonna take some getting used to for them.

"We'll explain it another time." I said. Everyone else seems to agree since it's gonna take a lot to take in.

"So why are you guys telling us this?" Carly asked looking at Seth who along with Leah and Embry is still in their wolf form.

"Because they imprinted on you guys, meaning that they are in love you." Jacob explained.

Seth approached Carly carefully and nudged her with his nose. Carly laughed nervously and touched his fur with her hands. Danielle slowly walked over to Embry and did the same thing.

"I already love him even before I knew." She said happily causing Embry to lick her face.

"This is weird." Nathan said as he touched Leah. "Cool but weird."

I was beaming at the sight that my friends being happy and now know the truth about Lucas and his family and seemed okay with it.

I looked at Lucas who is looking at me, and kissed his lips.

"Thank you Lucas." I smiled.

"What for?" Lucas asked.

"For being here for me when I need you." I explained. "And for bringing me happiness."

Lucas returned the kiss back to me. "I should be the one thanking you." Lucas said. "I love you Krystal."

"I love you too Lucas." I said as we kissed again.

This day has definitely healed me from the pain I've been dealing with. I'm so happy for everything that I didn't worry at all about that vampire who is still after me. It doesn't matter; as long as I have my friends, my new family and Lucas, everything will be alright.

* * *

 **How are you liking this story so far? The real stuff is about to begin next chapter. Please review.**


	17. A Promise I Intend To Keep

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Everything seems to be okay now right? ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – A Promise I Intend To Keep**

Krystal's POV

After spending our day at La Push, it was time for us to part. I caught up to my friends before we said goodbye.

"I can't believe you're dating a vampire." Carly said to me.

"I can't believe you never told us about all this." Danielle said.

" _I_ can't believe Nessie is actually Edward and Bella's daughter." Nathan said. "They're like seventeen years old for Christ sakes."

"Actually, Edward is over a hundred years old and Bella's only twenty nine." I said as Nathan literally fainted at my words. Why does he always freak out like that?

"How are they that old?" Carly asked as she and Danielle lifted Nathan up as he woke up.

"They don't age physically since they live forever." I said.

"I still can't believe you never told any of this to us." Carly asked.

"Do you think Lucas or any of the Cullens would just tell me their secret?" I asked. "Would you really want people to know about the pack's true nature?"

"Hell no, I would never tell anyone about Embry's secret." Danielle said and realization hit her in the face. "Oh my gosh Krystal, I see what you mean." I nodded my head.

"Well at least now we have one secret to keep between ourselves." Carly said teased.

"I just hope my family doesn't freak out that I'm in love with an older woman." Nathan said causing us girls to laugh.

"Your sister married her husband and he's twenty years older than her." Danielle said. "What difference will it make of you?" She asked as we all laugh.

I said goodbye to my friends as they got in Nathan's car and drove off. I walked with Lucas, Nessie and Jacob back home.

"That was so much fun." Nessie said.

"Especially with the new lovebirds." Jacob teased.

"I never got to tell you how much I've missed that smile." Lucas said to me making me blush. "I missed that as well."

"I just can't get over what has happened." I said. "I mean all my friends have been imprinted and they're okay with all this."

"Hey you were okay with me being a vampire." Lucas pointed out.

"True. I'm just glad things worked out with my friends." I said.

"I told you." Lucas said and I smiled.

"Now I don't have to worry about keeping secrets." I said as we all laughed the rest of the way home. We arrived at four where the Cullens are hanging around in the living room.

"I see someone's in a good mood." Jasper said smirking.

"You could say that." I said.

"Well we're glad to see you in good spirits." Esme smiled.

"Listen, I never got the chance to thank you guys for letting me join your family, so thanks." I said.

"We've already considered you as part of the family before, so there's no need to thank us." Esme said.

"Still thank you." I smiled.

"So have you guys got anything while we were gone?" Jacob asked.

"We checked the area and no sign of the enemy." Carlisle said.

"I kept checking my visions but nothing." Alice said feeling frustrated.

"Maybe he's given up." Rosalie thought. "I mean nothing has happened for the past two weeks and besides we have to deal with these unexplained disappearances."

I almost forgot about the vampire that's after me and then there have been more disappearance lately. Do they know something about this?

"She's right." Edward said. "We have to take care of this and soon because if this keeps up the Volturi will step in and come here."

I shuddered to think what the Volturi will do if they come here.

"Is it that bad?" Lucas asked. It looks like Lucas noticed something.

"The Volturi doesn't know about Krystal." Bella said. I saw Lucas with a 'so what' look on his. I'm with him on that. Is there a problem that they don't know about me apart from me knowing the existence of vampires?

"If they come here, they might see us and Krystal and if they see Krystal and know that she's human, they'll either kill her or she has to be changed." Bella said.

"Say that again about what they will do to her!" Lucas shouted.

I didn't freaked out about Lucas's outburst, I was freaking about what Bella said. Can the Volturi really do such a thing to me? I know they give punishments to vampires for their wrong doing but for humans too? How low can these people get?

"Don't worry, they won't get far. We'll stop these disappearances before the Volturi will even find out." Edward said.

I wished I could believe that, but I can't help but feel more scared of the Volturi than my 'vampire friend.' Lucas pulled me close to him.

"I promised nothing will happen to you." Lucas said to me softly. I looked at Lucas and gave him a smile of thank you. I know I feel safe as long as Lucas is with me.

"I see something's going on between you two." Emmett said and I saw him wiggling his eyebrows at us. My whole face must be a crimson shade of red. Why does Emmett have to be so embarrassing?

"Okay that's it Emmett!" Lucas said all annoyed. "You keep this up one more time, I'll send an aura sphere right in your face so strong –"

Lucas was cut off when we heard a crash coming from the window. We all turned to see someone standing where the window was shattered. Judging from his pale skin and red eyes, he's a vampire. Although there's something different about this vampire. He looks like he has an uncontrollable look on his face. He looked around until his eyes were on – me?

Before that guy could get even close to me, Edward reacted and shoved the guy back forcefully sending him to the window where it shattered as well. There were more break-ins from all directions revealing to be more vampires and they're all the same as the first one and like the first one, their eyes are on me. They try to come at me but the Cullens reacted quickly and took them out. I saw Jacob transform into a russet wolf and started ripping off those unknown vampires' heads. There were crashes and more windows shattered as everyone fought off the vampires that seem to be after me while I stay behind Lucas who is close to me.

Finally, the last vampire was disposed of and it all stopped. We all took a breath of relief. That was crazy. I thought as I looked at everyone who minus Jacob have most of their clothes ripped. I wonder what were all those vampires were doing here and what did they want with me?

Just then, Jasper suddenly fell to the floor followed by Emmett who fell on top of Jasper. Before anyone could do anything, Carlisle fell along with Rosalie and Esme. Edward and Alice didn't get a chance to use their powers to know what's going on as they both fell. Nessie followed suit along with Bella and Jacob leaving me and Lucas, the last ones standing. Lucas, who held my arm, and I looked around seeing no one. Something doesn't feel right and before I could react to my senses, Lucas collapsed and fell to the floor hitting his head on the couch.

"Lucas!" I cried but before I could get to him, I felt someone's presence behind me. I turned around to see a guy with short light brown hair with a thin yet muscular body facing me with an evil smile on his face.

"Hello there precious." Before I could react, he grabbed my arm so fast. The moment he touched me, I felt like everything inside me is being sucked away. I couldn't fight back to break free from his grip like I'm losing my strength. Soon everything I see was getting fuzzy until it's black and I passed out.

* * *

I slowly began to wake up. The first thing I noticed is that I woke up to be in a small dark room. I looked around until I noticed that I couldn't move. I looked down to see that my legs are tied to a chair that I'm sitting on and my hands are tied to the back. I struggle to move but it's useless; these ropes are tied to me very tight for me to break free. I looked around again in the dark room and I have no idea where I was.

Where am I and how did I get here? The last thing I remembered was when the Cullens and Jacob passed out which I don't get how since vampires can't fall asleep and such, and I was taken by some guy. Just who was he? Could this be the one that's after me? Oh no, this can't be good.

The door open and light came in and enter came the same light brown hair guy that took me. I got a closer look at him to see he's not as pale as the Cullens, like Nessie, and red eyes. I couldn't help myself shaking in fear at where this is going.

"Glad to see that you're awake, Krystal." He said.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked nervously.

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself," He said. "The name's Jonathan, and how I know about you, well, a friend of yours told me a lot about you."

What friend? My friends wouldn't get involve with this Jonathan guy, would they?

"Well hello Krystal." I felt that familiar feeling in my senses when I recognized that familiar diva voice. Soon I saw her appear behind from Jonathan with an evil grin on her face.

"Miley?" I asked in shocked.

"In the flesh." Miley said. This can't be Miley; she's completely different the last time I saw her. She has become more beautiful than before, her skin is pale and her eyes are now red. Don't tell me…

"Um, y-you look d-different." I said.

"If you mean being a vampire then yes, I do look different." Miley said. "And I know about the Cullens being vampires too and I was right about them wasn't I?"

"But why?"

"After you and the Cullens completely humiliated me on that day," Again she's pointing fingers at me? "I met Johnny here," Johnny, really? "And he told me everything about the Cullens and the mutt boyfriend of Nessie's. Plus we kinda share a common enemy." Me?

"What do you guys want with me?" I asked. I can understand Miley but what does Jonathan want with me? I don't even know this guy and yet he knows me.

"Well, Miley wants you out of the picture, and actually it's not really you I want."Jonathan said. "It's what I want from Lucas."

"What's Lucas got to do with it?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend killed my friend Olivia!" He said.

I heard him but I didn't believe it.

"W-What, no!" I cried. "Lucas would never do that."

"I was told what happened to her." Jonathan said. "They saw everything. They saw Lucas shoot an aura sphere at her and she got burned."

"They must've mistaken him for someone else." I tried to reason him but he wouldn't listen.

"It was him. The Cullens were there at that time!" Jonathan said. "He killed Olivia!"

No, this can't be right. Lucas wouldn't kill someone. He would never do such a thing even if he had to. There must have been a misunderstanding about all this. It must have been an accident.

"Lucas would never do such a thing." I said. "He's not a bad person."

"Well everything you've heard about him and the Cullens are lies." Jonathan said.

"No, Lucas would never lie to me." I said.

"Then why didn't Lucas tell you about what he really is?" Miley said with an evil smirk on her face. "Why didn't he tell you about what he did to Olivia? Do you really think Lucas would like you?"

Of course Lucas likes me, heck, he loves me. The only reason why he didn't tell me about him and the Cullens being vampires is because he was scared that I wouldn't love him for what he is and Lucas must not be proud to talk about what he did to Olivia. That has to be why Lucas wouldn't tell me about her.

"Enough of this," Jonathan said. "It's time I get what I want from Lucas."

"Well what do you want me for if you wanted Lucas?" I asked.

"I want Lucas to feel what I felt when I loss Olivia." Jonathan said. "I want him to know what it's like to lose someone close to him. I want him to experience the pain I've suffered for a year and what better way to do that by taking away his precious human girlfriend." He said it as I felt his cold fingers going down from my face to my neck making me tremble in fear. "And since Miley has a grudge against you, it makes things so much easier."

"Lucas will not let that happen." I said confidently even though my voice was shaking. "He and his family will find me thanks to Alice."

"You mean that freakish pixie?" Miley asked. "She won't be able to find you or us and if she did, she and the others will be too late."

"W-What do you mean?" I asked fearfully.

"While you and the Cullens were out unconscious, I used my powers to erase their memories. Oh don't worry," Miley said when noticed my panic expression. "I didn't completely erase their memories; just the part where my newborn army ambushed you guys. Anyways, they won't be able to find you because I've been sending false information to that pixie so that she'll believe everything will be fine. I mean look how that turned out for your father."

My eyes widen and everything went completely cold inside me.

"No, you didn't." I said almost about to cry.

"Oh yes," Miley said gleefully. "I had a pleasure killing him."

"How could you?" I yelled. Why isn't anyone hearing any of this?

"Hey, I got thirsty and your father seems like the perfect meal." Miley said with a shrug. "Oh come on Johnny, I want to end this now!"

"Do as you wish." He said. No, this can't be happening.

Miley came close to and her hand raised ready to strike. There's no getting out of this. It's over for me. Just before she got a chance, there was a loud crash coming from outside.

"I thought you said they were now under control." Jonathan snapped at Miley.

"I told those idiots to keep things on a low profile." Miley said annoyingly. "I'll take care of it." She turned to me. "You're lucky you get to live, for now." I gulped as Miley left the room with me and Jonathan.

"You _are_ lucky," He said to me. "If she had killed you now, the fun will be over. At least when we get back, I get to have the pleasure to torture you the longer you live." And he left and closed the door behind him.

I just sat here with nothing to do. I can't believe about everything that has happened. Now I'm about to be dead from those two and Lucas and the Cullens won't be able to save me. I have to get in contact with them and at least tell them what's happening to me. Unfortunately, judging the emptiness in my pockets, they took my phone. That's just great. Now what am I gonna do. Well I know what I'm not gonna do. I'm not gonna sit here and let Jonathan and Miley kill me. I promised Lucas that I wouldn't let anything happen to and that's a promise I intend to keep.

Nahuel's POV **(A/N: This must be a first for you guys to hear a Nahuel's POV)**

I got off the bus at the station in Seattle. I looked at the schedule for the next bus to Forks. The next ride won't be here for another two hours. I sighed. I would just run with my vampire speed but I don't want to draw attention. I decided to walk around the city to kill some time.

I'm here to make a visit to the Cullens. It has been ten years since I've met them and I want to see how they're doing, especially Renesmee. She must have grown a lot in just a short amount of time like I have and should've reached full maturity. I'm hoping that she will be my mate. **(A/N: Yeah not gonna happen. Haha, sorry couldn't resist.)**

I was just walking down the streets of the city when I smelled a couple of scents of vampires. I followed the scent until I stopped at an alleyway and heard someone by the corner.

"I thought I told you to keep a low profile." I heard a girl say.

"What, I couldn't help myself." The guy she was talking to said.

"Yeah and look how that turned out." The girl said. "Forget about it, just clean up this mess and get back on duty in case the Cullens show up."

The Cullens? What is she hiding from them? I heard the guy took off and the girl spoke.

"I'm sorry about that Jonathan." She said.

"Forget about it Miley," the guy name Jonathan said. "As long as they do their job keeping the Cullens occupy for as long as they can, I'll be able to have my fun with Krystal."

Who's Krystal? A new member of their coven?

"Hey, as long as I get to finish that weak human girl." Miley said. Okay so she's human so why is she with the Cullens? "Why can't we kill her now?"

"Too soon," Jonathan said. "I want Lucas to pay for what he did to Olivia." Lucas? Olivia?

"Hey, I know you feel bad for what he did to her, but at least you have me." Miley said.

"Yeah, of course." Jonathan said quickly. The next thing I knew was that I heard their lips moving.

Who are those two? Something tells me that it's not good. They kidnapped this human girl from a guy name Lucas who Jonathan must have a grudge against for killing this Olivia. I have to warn the Cullens about this. Before I could however, I was face to face with a guy with light brown hair who looks strangely familiar.

"Hello Nahuel." He said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked in surprised.

"Doesn't the name Joham ring a bell to you, brother?" Jonathan asked.

My eyes widened. "Brother?"

"Half-brother," Jonathan corrected. "And look at you all soft on the humans."

"What did you do with Krystal?" I asked.

"So you know," A girl who might be Miley said who is right by Jonathan's side. "Let's just say she's all tied up at the moment."

"And since you know too much about what you've heard, we have no choice but to dispose you." Jonathan said.

Before he got a chance, I kicked him hard sending him to the wall. I was about to run but I fell when Miley got on top of me until I managed to get her off and I sprinted off out on the streets not caring about passing by any humans.

I stopped at a near building and checked behind me to see no one after me. I turned back and noticed something on my shirt to see two strands of hair; a blonde one and a light brown. I recognized it as that girl Miley's and Jonathan's. I took Miley's hair, used my new developed power and absorb it to see the memory of that girl to see what happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Few hours ago**_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Okay that's it Emmett! You keep this up one more time I'll send an aura sphere right in your face so strong –"_

 _I was interrupted when a crash came from the window. We all turned to see a vampire standing where the window was shattered. He looked around until his eyes were on Krystal. Edward reacted and shoved the guy back forcefully when he made a jump to Krystal sending him to the window where it shattered as well. There were more break-ins from all directions revealing to be more vampires and judging from their expressions they looked like they just became one. The intruders made their moves as my family and I fought them off. Jacob phased into his russet wolf form and joined the fight ripping off the army's heads. There were crashes and more windows shattered as we took out the vampires while protecting Krystal who they seem to be after._

 _Finally we took out the last vampire and it all stop. Everyone took a breath of relief when Jasper suddenly fell to the floor followed by Emmett who fell on top of Jasper. Before any of us could do anything, Carlisle fell along with Rosalie and Esme. Edward and Alice couldn't get a chance to see the attacker as they both fell. Nessie followed suit along with Bella and Jacob leaving me and Krystal the last ones standing. I looked around seeing no one but Krystal who I am holding her arm when suddenly something sharp and painful shot me from the back of my neck. Next thing I knew was that I fell to the floor hitting my head on the couch as I heard Krystal crying my name until there was no sound. I saw her trying escape from someone who held her wrist tightly but I couldn't see his face because everything turned black. The last thing I saw was when I tried to reach out my hand to her but failed._

 _Miley's POV_

 _I reappeared as Jonathan, my bae, carried Krystal who is unconscious, over his shoulders._

" _Clean up the mess and take care of the rest." He said._

" _I'll meet you back baby." I said as he took off. "Clean up the mess." I ordered some of the vampires of didn't join the fight as they picked up the newborns and carried off._

 _Once it was just the Cullens and that mutt who are all still unconscious from the pain I shot at them, I then scanned everyone's mind for a while until I was done. I soon walked out of the house and ran with a smile on my face. By the time those people wake up, they won't even remember what happened._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Nahuel's POV

I was speechless at what I saw but I was confused to know why. I don't get the relationship of Jonathan and Olivia and what Krystal and Lucas have anything to do with this.

I took Jonathan's hair and watched his memory. When I was done, I was horrified. Olivia was Jonathan's mate and apparently the Volturi told him that Lucas killed Olivia. That can't be good. I have to get to the Cullens and warn them about Miley and Jonathan.

Just then, I heard someone and I turned to see an army of vampires running towards me. I started sprinting trying my best to shake off the army as I headed towards Forks hoping that I make it out alive.

* * *

 **How's Krystal gonna get out of this? Will the Cullens get to her on time? Please review.**


	18. Immortality

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **While the Cullens are now searching for Krystal from Lucas's POV, let's see how Krystal's doing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Immortality**

Krystal's POV

Hours have passed and I'm still where I am; sitting in a chair all tied up in a dark room. All I've been trying to do is getting out of these ropes. I was able to get loose a bit but it's not enough to break free. I huffed. This is ridiculous; I'm only human, I don't have vampire strength like Lucas and the Cullens. How am I gonna get out of this? I looked around the room; all I see is the door I'm facing and no windows. I turned to look behind me and saw a small old table. On it was some random objects that appear to be broken. Among those was half a scissor. An idea struck me. I may not have inhuman strength but I still have the brains. Before I could do anything though, I heard voices coming from the other side.

"Aren't you worried that he might tell the Cullens?" That was Miley. Hold on, who might tell the Cullens? Has someone found out about my whereabouts?

"I doubt he has any relationship with the Cullens." I heard Jonathan said. "Besides, the newborns will catch up to him before he has chance to make it to Forks."

Okay, so I know I'm not in Forks and someone has found me. I hope this guy makes it out okay and tells the Cullens about me soon. The door opened and Miley and Jonathan came in again.

"I see someone has been a good girl." Jonathan said. "Bummer, I was hoping to come back and hear you cry over Lucas."

I just sat there and remained silent. No way am I giving this guy the satisfaction for his pleasure.

"Now then, why don't we have some fun here." Jonathan held out a small video camera. I don't need him to explain it to me; he wants me to beg Lucas to avenge me, show him that I'm being tortured. Again, no way I'm letting that happen.

"I'm so ready for this." Miley said excitedly as she came close to me. "Come on Krystal, don't you want Lucas to come here and rescue you? Don't you want him to avenge you if I do this?" I felt a stab in my shin and I couldn't help but let out a scream.

"That's right Krystal, tell Lucas how much it hurts." Jonathan said filming the whole thing. "Let him hear you scream your lungs out."

Not gonna happen. Sure my shin hurts like hell but no way am I giving these two the satisfaction.

"You better say something bitch or else I'm gonna make things much worse to you than I have before." Miley said grabbing my head. Then without even thinking I spit right in her face causing her to cry in disgust as she backed away from me, letting me go as she held her face.

"Oh come on," Jonathan complained lowering the camera. "You shouldn't have to feel that."

"But she spit in my eye," Miley whined. I mentally smirked at my accomplishment. Miley may be a vampire but she's still Miley. "That's gross!" And she ran out the room.

Jonathan shook his head and went after her and closed the door. Now's my chance. I scooted myself back until I was close enough to grab the scissor. My fingers managed to grab the handle until I managed a good grip. After finding a difficult position, I carefully started cutting the rope while checking to make sure Miley and Jonathan didn't hear me. I can hear Miley complaining from a distance and Jonathan's with her. I got time, I hope.

After what felt like forever, I managed to cut my wrist free. Yes! I rubbed my wrist; ow, they sure know to make the ropes tight. I started cutting the ropes bound to my legs and soon they were free. Double yes! Krystal, you have outdone yourself.

I placed the scissor back on the table very quietly and tiptoed to the door, scratch that; I tiptoed while limping from one of my legs that hurt badly. I slowly opened the door for only a fraction and looked to see where Miley and Jonathan are at; sounds like the commotion is coming from some room far from where I'm standing. I slowly came out and looked around. It appears like I'm in some sort of factory and judging from the place; it looks like it hasn't been working for quite awhile. I continued looking around until finally, a door was only a few feet away from me. I slowly limp my way to the door silently. I was just about to reach my hand to the handle when,

"Going so soon?" I gasped and I felt someone grabbed my arm. I was soon tossed away from my one chance of escape and soon I hit my back on something hard. I lifted my head to see behind me was a pillar. I slowly sat up and leaned against the pillar for support because somehow I felt like I was about to collapsed. Just then, I screamed when I felt another stab on my shin where it was previously hit. I looked to see Miley letting go of me and stood up and watched me cry from intense pain I'm getting. Lucas, where are you?

"Cry all you want darling because Cullen is never coming to save you." Jonathan said as I clutched my leg. "Miley, why don't you go ahead and finish the job."

"With pleasure." Miley gleefully as she knelt down to me. "I've wanted to do this since I first met you." She raised her hand like she's ready to strike as my eyes widened in horror.

This is it; the end of my life, the place where I'll be with my parents, the place where I'll be where everyone I knew won't. Goodbye my friends, goodbye to my team, goodbye to the Cullens, goodbye to Jacob and his tribe… goodbye Lucas.

Before Miley got a chance to strike, I saw two blue orbs being shot and hit Miley and Jonathan causing them to be sent flying. Someone landed next to me and I was shocked but pleased to see who it is.

"Lucas."

"Hang on Krystal, I'm getting you out of here." Lucas said as he got to me so he could help me up. I tried to get up but suddenly I can't for some reason.

"Lucas," I said weakly. "I can't move."

Lucas looked down at my leg that I'm still was holding.

"Don't worry, Carlisle will take care of that." Lucas said trying to keep calm.

"It's... not… that." I panted. "I feel… so… weak. Like… I've lost… my… energy… to move."

Lucas pulled out his phone and started calling someone.

"Carlisle, I found Krystal but she doesn't look good. She's got a broken leg and she says that she's become weak." Lucas answered. There was panic in his voice. "In the abandon factory near –"

Lucas was cut off when Jonathan grabbed his shoulder and threw him away from me until Lucas was able to catch himself and land on his feet which he stumbled a bit. I saw Miley caught Lucas's phone and crushed it instantly.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Lucas Cullen." Jonathan said to him. "I didn't expect you to find us."

"I have my sources." Lucas said. I knew Lucas would be able to find me and save me. Looks like whoever this person was got to the Cullens on time.

"Well aren't you clever." Miley said pretending to be impressed.

"And here I was thinking you quit school because you got pregnant." Lucas smirked. I was too weak to laugh at the statement.

"Consider it a few weeks off to get to know my new beau." Miley purred as she ran her fingers on Jonathan's shoulders and kissed him. Total grossness right there.

"So Lucas, care to explain to me how you killed Olivia?" Jonathan asked.

"I did not kill her –" Lucas said. I knew it. Jonathan however cut Lucas off.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Jonathan shouted. "The Volturi told me what happened!"

Seriously, the Volturi?! Now I'm really starting to hate those people. First, they killed Lucas's family and now I got dragged into all this because of them?

"I don't know what they told you but it was an accident." Lucas said. I knew Lucas wouldn't really kill someone.

"Which you've caused!" Jonathan said pointing at Lucas.

"Oh so it's my fault Olivia was brought up by the most sick and twisted coven in all of existence?" Lucas asked. "My fault that she and her siblings kidnapped Nessie and try to kill us?" Like I said, I hate the Volturi. "My fault that she hypnotized Nessie to believe she's a part of their coven and that the only way I could break that trance is to break Olivia's concentration by sending her straight to the wall? The wall which had a torch that fell on her and turned her into ash." Looks like the Volturi misinformed Jonathan about what really happened unless they intended on doing that.

"You think that by taking Krystal is the way to avenge Olivia because she brought this on herself is so I would suffer like you had? Well guess what Jonathan," Lucas said taking a step forward. "You're pathetic."

Jonathan who was holding on to his anger launched himself at Lucas causing him and Lucas far from me and Miley and was soon on top of Lucas. Lucas was able to kick Jonathan off of him straight to the air. Lucas leaped onto his feet but he almost wobbled for a second. Miley started charging at Lucas as pulled out an aura sphere that emerged from his hand. He was about to throw it at her but he stopped like he was frozen as Miley went passed him and soon Lucas sent the aura sphere at nothing.

What happened? Lucas turned around and Jonathan, who came out of nowhere, grabbed Lucas by the neck and slammed him to one the pillars so hard. I saw a confused expression on Lucas face and I can guess why. Lucas's expression changed when his eyes seemed a bit unfocused. Lucas quickly kicked him hard keeping their distances apart. Lucas only ran two steps when he almost fell to the floor but caught himself and held his knee down for support and was breathing uncontrollably. What's happening to Lucas? What did Jonathan do to him?

"Aw what's wrong? Is Lucas feeling tired?" Miley said when she appeared behind Lucas. Lucas turned around to face her only she soon ran out of his sight and Lucas just stood there until he moved his head after Jonathan appeared where Miley stood and punched Lucas and disappeared again. Lucas suddenly cried out as he got on one of his knees.

"Aren't you curious to know why you're feeling like this?" Miley said appearing behind Lucas again. Lucas turned around and Miley ran off again but not before Lucas just stood again until he moved. Lucas cried again he clutched his arm. Miley appeared in front of Lucas with that evil smile of hers.

"Well if you must know, Johnny here has the power to absorb the energy of any living being he touches. It makes it easier for him to suck blood out of the humans." She said.

So that's why I feel so weak, which I'm currently still am. It seems that Jonathan's power has more effect on me than it has on Lucas because he seems fine now. I saw Lucas froze again as Miley took off and Lucas moved until he cried out in pain from everywhere he turns. It's like watching Lucas and then pause him and then on play again.

Hold on, did Miley use her powers to erase his memories like before. That would explain why he stopped in the middle of his movement. Lucas continued crying out at whatever's hurting him. Doesn't his aura protect him from other vampires' powers? Why isn't it helping him?

"Oh and if you're wondering about that," Miley said as if she understood Lucas's confusion. "I have the power to not only erase memories and send false scenes to everyone but to send a quick sharp pain to anyone regardless of how protected they are like your aura and that Swan girl's shield."

Miley continued sending pain at Lucas as Jonathan came in tackled Lucas to the ground. Lucas grabbed Jonathan's head and banged it to the ground three times until Miley came on top of Lucas and had her arm around his neck and her other hand behind his head as Lucas tries to get her off him. I saw Jonathan grabbed Lucas's leg and Lucas was on his knees when he fell. Miley grabbed one of his arms and Jonathan came behind Lucas and grabbed his head.

No! They're gonna kill him. I have to save Lucas but what can I do? I'm only human against two vampires. Maybe I can't stop them but I can distract them long enough to help Lucas. The question is what can you distract a vampire with?

I looked around to see what I could find until I saw on my right were pieces of sharp broken objects. An idea came to me; it's crazy and probably stupid. I was able to regain some of my strength as I reached out to grab the sharp piece. Once I got a hold of it, I slowly lifted myself up. I was still feeling weak to stand properly so I leaned against pillar for supported. I saw Jonathan and Miley getting ready to kill Lucas until I started raising the sharp piece like it was a heavy dumbbell, to my left arm until I cut it drawing blood out of my arm.

The sound of me cutting my arm got Jonathan and Miley's attention as Lucas took his chance. He quickly threw his head at Jonathan causing him to let go and swift kicked Miley off her feet causing Lucas to be free. It worked! As they came at him, Lucas held out two aura spheres in his hands and with only a few inches away from Miley and Jonathan, Lucas clapped both the auras spheres together causing a huge shock wave that sent them both flying as Miley, who has some cracks on her head, was knocked out from hitting the wall and Jonathan was thrown out the window. Lucas was able to catch a few breaths of air before he ran back to me as I slumped back to the floor.

"Krystal, are you crazy?!" Lucas asked as he ripped a fabric of his shirt and tied it to where the blood is showing.

"They were gonna kill you." I said.

"They were gonna kill _you._ " Lucas pointed out. "Now let's get you outta here before –"

Lucas was cut off again when Miley grabbed his shoulder and threw him away from me. Miley charged at Lucas only he got down, pressed his elbow to her stomach and threw her over his shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucas asked Miley.

"Johnny hated you for what you did to Olivia and I hate Krystal for stealing you away from me." Miley said. When will that girl get it through her thick head of hers?

"Why do you hate Krystal so much?" Lucas asked.

"She gets all the attention from all the boys in school. I don't see why because she's not even pretty." How stupid is that girl? "I don't even get why you like her so much when we could've have something special." Really? You think you and Lucas are meant to be together?

"Like I ever wanted to go out you whether you're a vampire or human." I smiled at Lucas's statement.

"Whatever, you had your chance and now I love sweet Johnny since he loves me." Miley said.

"He never told you why he cares about Olivia so much, did he?" Lucas asked. Now this I am curious to know.

"He said she was his best friend that he ever had." Miley said.

"Yeah they're best friends all right," Lucas said. "Because Jonathan loved _her_ and he still does, his true mate."

Of course, why didn't I see that? Jonathan loves Olivia and she's gone because of what Lucas did accidentally and now Jonathan wants Lucas to feel the pain like he had by taking me out. Sure, taking away someone's love ones is a great way to have your revenge. Note the sarcasm.

Hold on, if Jonathan still loves Olivia then that means this whole time Miley has been… oh my gosh Miley has been used. Miley is usually the one who uses people. I mentally laugh at the realization and the look on Miley's face makes things prices.

"That's a lie!" Miley said. "Johnny said he loves me."

"I saw his aura." Lucas said. "He's only pretending to like you so that you will help get his revenge."

"Y-You're just jealous because you never got a chance with me." Miley said. Denial.

"Okay than answer me this; say you and _Johnny_ succeeded in getting rid of me and Krystal, what are you gonna do after that?" Lucas asked.

"I just go back home and return to that sad excuse of a school." Miley said as if that was the obvious answer.

"And how are you gonna handle being around humans, humans' blood. How are you gonna explain your reaction to them? How are you gonna explained that you can't go out in the sun without exposing yourself? How are you gonna handle all that, huh?" Lucas asked.

Wow, Miley really hadn't thought of all that as she stood there unable to answer his questions.

"Think about it Miley. You hate Krystal. You knew something was different about my family. Jonathan used that to his advantage so that he could avenge his true mate." Lucas said as Miley just stood there. "He used you and now you're stuck like this for eternity. You'll never get to move forward. You'll probably never get to see your friends or family again if they noticed that you haven't aged one bit. He never loved you."

Just then, Jonathan came back and grabbed Lucas by the neck slamming him into the pillar.

"I told you not to listen to his mind playing games and now look at what he did to you. Just like him you're weak!" Jonathan said as he slammed Lucas's head again.

Jonathan was draining Lucas's energy from the looks of it and Lucas is unable to fight it off. Why aren't the rest of the Cullens coming? What's holding them up? All of sudden, I saw something that totally surprised me; Miley got on top of Jonathan.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan cried when he let go of Lucas.

"Not wanting things this way." Miley said angrily as she tries to rip his head only to get thrown off by him as they started fighting. I guess Miley finally came to her senses.

As Miley and Jonathan started fighting, Lucas threw an aura sphere at them. Lucas missed however and it hit a control box. The impact caused the circuits to fry and burst into flames. The fire slowly started to spread and grow bigger as the smoke rises.

Oh no, Lucas will die if he gets caught in the fire. Just then, I saw Miley charging herself at Jonathan who grabbed her and threw her into the flames. Whoa, as much I hate Miley, she didn't deserve that. Oh what am I talking about she had it coming.

Jonathan turned and charged at Lucas. Lucas sent the biggest aura sphere he could muster at Jonathan and sent him flying. I didn't see what happened to Jonathan when Lucas came to me. He picked me up in his arms as I held on to Lucas for dear life. Lucas was only a few feet in the air when he jumped until we were both yanked down pretty fast. Turns out Jonathan didn't get burned as he threw Lucas so hard that I fell out of Lucas's arms and my head hit the floor as everything instantly went black.

* * *

" _Krystal."_

I heard a voice.

" _Kiddo."_

I heard another voice. They both sound very familiar.

" _Krystal, come on."_ Mom?

" _You can't die now, not when Lucas needs you."_ Daddy?

I must be hearing things and yet I'm hearing my parents right now, yet I can't see them. All I see is total blackness.

" _Krystal, it's time for you to go back to your body, back to where Lucas is."_ I heard my mom say.

" _You did promised him that nothing will ever happen to you, otherwise I'll be haunting Lucas for the rest of his life for breaking his promise to me."_ My dad said.

" _Don't you want to be with Lucas?"_

What are they talking about? Of course I want to be with Lucas. I love him with all my heart ever since he first came to school. He's the one for me, the reason my life has been turned around. He always put a smile on my face ever since. I have to go back from wherever I am.

" _Krystal,"_ My parents said. _"Lucas will be there for you when you get back."_

Soon I saw a light that was dim until it gradually grew bigger and everything was white.

* * *

I felt something hard and cold underneath me when I woke up, my eyes opened slightly and my sights were blurry. I felt so weaker than before. My head hurts so much. I was familiar with the person who gasped when he came up to me.

"Lucas." I said so low when I was able to see him.

"Shh, hang on," Lucas said stroking my cheek. "Everything will be al –"

Lucas was cut off from a cry and Lucas turned around. I was able to see Jonathan coming at Lucas like he just pounced. Just then, a russet wolf intercepted him and they ended up tumbling to the ground. I recognized the wolf as Jacob. Jonathan threw off Jacob and ran at Lucas again only to be stopped by Edward as he tackled Jonathan away from me and Lucas.

"Don't let him touch you. He'll drain your energy." Edward warned the others. They came.

"Are you guys okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Krystal," Was all I heard Lucas say as Carlisle quickly checked on me.

"Bella, go help the boys." Carlisle instructed as Bella ran off to assist the others. "Nessie tied this around Krystal's leg to stop the blood from running."

Things started to get fuzzy and I can barely see what's happening. I'm trying my best to stay strong but my body's got the best of me. I was able to hear what everyone's saying though.

"Carlisle, how is she?" Esme asked all worried.

"She's got a broken leg and some blood loss." Carlisle explained. "She hit her head hard but her heart is still beating but –"

"NO! CARLISLE, DON'T SAY SHE'S GONNA DIE!" Lucas shouted.

Is this really the end for me? I'm about to die? It was a long shot but at least I was able to hear Lucas's voice for the last time. He deserves to hear mine.

"Lucas." I said trying to open my eyes.

"Krystal." Lucas cried. I was able to get the four words said to him.

"Lucas…. I…. love… you."

"No don't do this to me Krystal." Lucas pleaded as he touched my face. "You promised me that nothing will happen to you. Please don't die." Do vampires cry? Because I felt a tear drop from his face as I closed my eyes. "No please! Don't leave me Krystal!"

" _Krystal, are you giving up already?"_ Mom said.

" _Well what do you expect mom? There's nothing me or the Cullens could do."_ I said.

" _There is a way and the Cullens can save you."_ Dad said. " _I don't know what it is but they have a way to save you that not even I could do. You just got to stay strong until the end."_

My parents' voices faded as I heard Edward say,

"Jacob's giving you permission to change her."

Change me? Does he mean I get to become a vampire like Lucas? I get to be officially a part of their family where I get to be with Lucas for the rest of my life. There's nothing I want more than to be with him forever. Sure I'll never get to have the experience of what's waiting for me as a human but what does that matter? All I care about is Lucas. He's the love of my life, a reason for me to smile and I'll always love him. I want this more than ever.

"Lucas." I said.

I felt Lucas closed to my ear as he quietly said, "Krystal, I'm here. Everything will be okay. I love you."

I then felt Lucas's lips on mine. I missed his kisses so much. I had a smile on my face when he parted. I then felt his mouth on my neck and then… he bit down. I instantly felt fire as I let out a scream – and a loud one at that. Lucas told me how painful this is but not this painful. It felt long before Lucas pulled his teeth out of me as I writher from the burning that's inside me.

"Lucas, bite both of her wrist. It'll make the pain go away faster." Alice said.

I felt my hands being lifted until Lucas sank his teeth into it and I screamed louder from the burning that's inside me even louder when he grabbed my other hand and did the same thing. I kept on crying out the pain that's consuming inside me.

"It burns!" I cried. "Make it stop, make it stop!"

"I'm sorry," I heard Lucas say as I felt him hugging me while I squirmed underneath him. "I'm so sorry." Lucas cried over and over. "It will go away. I'm promise I'm here for you."

And with that, I welcome the fire. Immortality here I come.

* * *

 **Two chapters to go and then six outtakes. Also yes I know vampires don't cry. I just like to make things unexpected. Please review.**


	19. A Whole New Me

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Krystal is now a vampire. Let's see what she thinks of the new her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – A Whole New Me**

Krystal's POV

It felt like forever until I was able to open my eyes again. Everything was so clear, like way beyond clear. I felt something soft underneath me. I inhaled only that the air whistled through my throat which felt weird. I guess I don't need to breathe. This, I need to get the hang of. Just as I slowly got up, I heard someone gasp. I snapped my head immediately at that familiar voice.

There he is, standing near the window looking as handsome as ever. I saw the smile on Lucas's face as he held out his hand for me. Without even thinking, I got off from whatever I was lying on and ran into Lucas a bit too fast and threw my arms around him as I pulled him close to me and pressed my face in his chest.

"Um, Ow." Lucas grunted.

"Sorry." I said. I forgot; vampire strength. I let go and moved my hands and slid them until I placed one on his chest and the other in his hand.

Is it me or did Lucas just got warmer because the moment our hands touched, his skin feels so warm and so soft. This, I like. Lucas placed his other hand on my face as I closed my eyes feeling his touch. Wow, I love the feeling of his skin on mine. It's like having a personal soft pillow that you don't wanna leave. I opened my eyes and look into Lucas's.

"Krystal, you look so beautiful." Lucas said as I smiled shyly and looked down. How do his words affect me so much? Lucas lifted my chin so that I could face him. "I love you."

"I love you." I said. Our lips met when we lean into each other. Wow, even his lips are warm. It was like he and I never became a vampire at all. We kissed for five minutes until we broke apart. I noticed something when I saw a mirror and walked towards it with Lucas right behind me.

For once, Lucas was right about one thing; I do look beautiful. My skin is now pale and my eyes are red. I see my hair straightened out, my face filled with some makeup and myself wearing a hot pink casual dress, no doubt Alice's work and red shoes that glitter.

"This is so unreal." I said.

"Believe me, it is." Lucas said.

I turned to Lucas and said, "Thank you."

Lucas wrapped his arms around me. "It was nothing really."

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. "You saved me before when I felt lost, and now you saved me again."

"I don't know what I do if I lose you." Lucas said.

"But you didn't and I kept my promise which means that you kept yours as well." I said.

"And we will keep our promises forever." Lucas said smiling.

"Forever." I smiled. "So what happened to Jonathan?"

"We burned him." Lucas explained. "The others came in the nick of time after you fell and took care that manic." I nodded in understanding. The last thing I want to hear is that Jonathan is still alive. That's what happens when you let revenge get the best out of you.

"Krystal," Lucas said. "You didn't by any chance believe what Jonathan said about me even if…"

I automatically shook my head. "No, I know you wouldn't kill that Olivia on purpose. You never meant to do it but it happened. You're not a monster, remember?"

"Thank you for understanding." Lucas smiled.

Just then, I felt a burning sensation in my throat. I felt it to see where it's at.

"Looks like you need to hunt." Lucas said. "Come on." He took my hand and we jumped out the window and ran into the woods."

I couldn't help but feel excited but also nervous. This is my first time hunting for animal blood but I'm not sure if I could pull it off. How right I was. The first couple of times, I screwed up. Most animals got away from me. How do Lucas and the Cullens do this? Finally after like the fifteenth attempt, I was able to grab a deer and drank its blood which I have to say taste alright.

"Well that didn't seem so hard now was it?" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm new at this okay." I said punching his arm.

"Again, Ow." Lucas said rubbing his arm. Ugh, stupid vampire strength.

"See? Still got a lot to learn." I said as we head back home.

"Well with the amount of blood you drank, you should be able to control yourself around Nessie and your friends." Lucas said.

I gulped. Now that I'm a vampire, I'm afraid of how I'll be able to handle being around my friends with their human scents. Would I be able to control myself? Could I still be friends with them? Lucas wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I believe in you." Lucas said as I nodded nervously.

We came inside when we made it home and the Cullens and Jacob are in the family room where they are smiling at our arrival.

"Welcome to the family Krystal." Esme said hugging me.

"You look beautiful." Rosalie said.

"I knew you would look amazing in that outfit." Alice beamed.

I smiled at everyone. Just then, I smelled something awful that it almost burned my nostrils. How bad is it you ask? On a scale of one to ten, it's infinity.

"Um, does anyone smell something so revolting?" I asked as Lucas chuckled. Okay what is so funny now?

"Actually, that would be me." Jacob smirked.

If I was human, I would've been felt my color drained in embarrassment. "Oh sorry," I said. "I didn't mean it like that it's just –"

"No worries Krystal. Everyone has a problem with my wolf stench." Jacob teased.

Nessie ran to me for a hug. "Now I have a sister." She said excitedly.

"Technically she's your aunt Nessie." Bella smiled.

When Nessie hugged me, I smelled her scent; it was sweet, so sweet but not as sweet as a vampire. I was somehow tempted to taste her blood until I remembered that this girl is my friend, my sister. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"I always wanted a sister." I said.

Just then we heard footsteps coming inside and we all turned to see Leah, Seth, Embry, Nathan, Carly and Danielle coming.

"We heard Krystal woke up and –" Carly gasped as she and my friends saw me.

My friends; the ones who've been here for me since I first came to Forks, the ones who make me laugh, the ones who've been like family to me. I slowly walk towards my friends. I saw Leah, Embry and Seth looking like they're willing to step in. I was now face to face with Carly who looks a bit apprehensive. I slowly wrapped my arms around my best friend and smiled. Carly hugged me tighter, okay maybe tighter to her because I could hardly feel it, and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Carly cried.

"Me too." I said.

"Girl, look at you, so beautiful!" Danielle said as she hugged me.

"You had us worried. Do you how hard it was to get these two to calm down when we heard what happened to you?" Nathan asked as he hugged me.

"Don't blame me, blame Miley." I said.

"Yeah what happened to her anyway?" Carly asked.

"We'll explain it another time." Lucas said.

"Yeah because it's now time to celebrate!" Alice cheered as she turned on the music. The stereo blasted while Esme prepared the food for Nessie, the pack and my friends as we celebrate for me being officially part of the family, a Cullen. You could say that my life is complete.

* * *

 **She's wrong. Last chapter very soon like in a few minutes. Please review.**


	20. Epilogue - A Reason To Smile

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Here's Krystal's POV in the final chapter.**

* * *

 **Epilogue – A Reason To Smile**

 _ **A year later**_

Krystal's POV

"Alice Cullen," Everyone cheered when Alice's name was called as she came on stage to receive her diploma from the principal.

"Edward Cullen," More cheers erupt as Edward came on stage. A few more names have passed as I saw Nathan go up to receive his diploma.

"Krystal Diamond," I can hear my friends and family's cheers as I walked up to the principal and receive my diploma from him.

"Congratulations Krystal." Mr. Fulton said to me.

"Thank you." I smiled and went back to my seat as more names were called.

I saw Carly and Danielle later on the stage receiving theirs. Soon they were at the S's when,

"Lucas Stone." I cheered the loudest as Lucas went up and got his diploma. When he received his, he looked over at the crowd until his eyes met mine and smiled at me before he exited the stage.

"Bella Swan," More cheers came as Bella went up on stage.

After all the students were called, we waited until the principal gave the words. I can't believe this is happening; I'm graduating out of high school. It was rough throughout my education but I made through in the end.

"Students, rise from your seats." Mr. Fulton said as we did so. "Please move your tassels from right to left." We did. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Port Angeles High graduates."

The whole student body cheered as we took off our caps and threw them in the air. We did it. We've graduated.

* * *

"WOOOOOOOO!"

Alice was sticking her head out the window of Edward's Volvo from the passenger's seat with her graduation cap in the air as Edward drove me, Lucas, Bella, and Alice home from graduation. I still couldn't believe that I graduated high school a few minutes ago.

"Alice, you keep this up, you might fall out of the car." Lucas teased.

"Like I could ever have an accident." Alice said as she climbed back in sitting next to me.

Lucas, who is sitting on my other side smiled at me and kissed me as I smiled back.

"Anyways, the real fun is gonna happen at home." Alice said.

Alice threw a big graduation party at our place. It would be a party for us but since Lucas and the others have been through high school already, it's a party technically for me.

I looked at Lucas who was looking out the window and he appears to a bit nervous about something. He's been acting like that for a few days.

"Lucas, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah why?" Lucas asked looking at me.

"Oh nothing. Just want to make sure." I shrugged deciding not to push him further. If something's wrong and he wants to tell me, he'll tell me.

Edward was eyeing Lucas suspiciously through the mirror and so was Alice. They seem to notice something.

"You've been keeping your thoughts from us for the last few days with your aura on. What's going on?" Edward asked as he pulled over on our driveway.

"What, can't you have two less minds to read now a day?" Lucas shrugged. Edward continued staring at Lucas but shrugged off in the end as we got out. Something's really up?

We quickly got out of our gowns and soon met up with our family setting things up for the party. The house was soon packed with many students we invited especially Miley's friends who seem to be glad to be out of her shadow. Jacob and his pack also came along with my friends. Everyone was enjoying the celebration with the drinks, snacks and the music. Most students are excited to be here. Probably because no one ever gets invited to the Cullens house, hold on, our house. Most of the time, I've been with Lucas but other times I'm with my friends. All in all, it's the best graduation party that has ever been made.

Everyone left as night has fallen leaving me, Lucas, _my_ family, my friends and Jacob's pack stayed. While everyone was cleaning up the place, Lucas surprised me when he took my hand and dragged me out to the backyard.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"What, can't a guy bring his girl out just to enjoy the night sky?" Lucas said.

"Of course you can but you got to at least warn me about it." I said as we watched the starry nights with our hands locked together.

There was silence between us while the only noise I hear are from inside the house as everyone was almost done cleaning up.

"Krystal," I turned to Lucas who was speaking. "You don't know how happy I am to have you in my life."

I smiled. "I could say the same thing." I said as Lucas nodded. To think that it's been over a year since Lucas and I have been together and we're still going strong on our relationship. Nothing has change between us and nothing will. I love Lucas with all my heart. I don't know what could make this even more perfect.

"You know throughout my life, I always feel like I was missing something. Something my family has that I don't." Lucas continued. "I always felt left out. I couldn't understand why and what it is I was missing. Then everything made sense when I met you. You've helped me find what I was looking for. You gave me all of you. I could never thank you enough."

Even as a vampire, I blush and I'm sure Lucas can see that from my aura. "I'm glad I was able to help you find what you needed." I smiled.

"That you did." Lucas said. It appears like everyone inside was listening since there was silence. They all seem curious to what's going on. "I now need your help with one more thing."

I was curious to what it is. Then Lucas got down on his knee still holding my hand with his eyes still on me. He pulled something out of his pocket and I gasped at what it was.

It was a diamond ring with two sapphire gems on each side. Oh my gosh, is Lucas doing what I think he's doing? If I was human, I would be holding back some tears if they came out. My unbeating heart was going million miles an hour.

"Krystal Sapphire Diamond, I love you more than anyone would ever love. I want to be with you for the rest of my eternal life. I promise to always love you now and forever. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

I can't help but cry. "Oh my gosh Lucas, yes, yes, yes!" I cried as Lucas slid the ring into my finger.

As Lucas got up I threw my arms around him so hard while Lucas hugged me. I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face as I remembered everything that has happened between us. From the first day he came into history class, having lunch together for the first time, to our first date together where I found out that he's a vampire, to the moment we both confess our love to each other, to how he just lay there and watch me sleep next to him, and everything that has happen since. I can't believe that Lucas proposed to me. Remember how I said that my life is complete, well now my life is complete.

We broke apart and I looked at _my_ ring that is on my finger.

"Where did you even get this?" I asked. There's no way he would spend so much money on this.

"It was my mom's." Lucas explained. "She left that for me in her will. That ring has been in my family for years and traditionally the bride-soon-to-be has to be proposed with that ring."

"It's beautiful." I said admiring it.

Lucas gave me a peck on the lips. "It totally matches you." I seriously can't stop blushing. I mean come on, my name is Krystal Sapphire Diamond. "Come on, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us to give out their wishes."

We came inside and saw everyone cheering at our big news.

"Congratulations you two!" Esme cried as she hugged us both.

"Oh my gosh congratulations!" Carly squealed as she and Danielle hugged me so hard.

"Dude, that's amazing. Congrats!" Nathan said as he hugged me too.

"Now I'll really have a sister!" Nessie said through all the hugging.

"I cannot believe you kept that from me!" Alice said slapping Lucas's arm. I guess she wasn't pleased that she was unable to see that from her vision.

"I had reasons." Lucas defended as Edward chuckled while giving him a congrats pat on the back.

"Well at least this means I can plan the wedding!" Alice said excitedly.

"Hey, don't leave me out of it." Rosalie said.

Carlisle soon appeared with a couple of bottles of champagne to celebrate. A toast of congratulations was made from everyone as we drank the champagne giving this to an amazing, beautiful night.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Story done and I will be writing the short story on Lucas and Krystal's wedding. I'll let you know when it's ready. I will also be posting six outtakes that have happened in the story. Hope you all enjoyed this story. Please review.**


	21. Outtake 1

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Here are the Outtakes that happened during A Reason To Smile. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Outtake 1 – Chapter 3**

Bella's POV

You would normally be excited on the first day of high school, if you were human. If you're immortal where your body freezes in the form of the age you'll look when you've been bitten, that's a drag especially when people gawk over your appearance of intense beauty while you repeat high school forever.

That's what's happening to us when we arrived at Port Angeles High. The moment we stepped inside the school building, everyone stared at me and my family and started whispering. I find no surprises what boys are talking about me, Alice and Rosalie or how girls talk about Emmett or Jasper but when they talk about my husband and my daughter, that's another story. I did find it amusing when the girls talk about Lucas. Lucky for them, he's single and looking for his mate.

"I'm sorry you have to hear that every day." I heard Lucas whispered to Edward. No doubt Edward has access to every student's minds and can hear what they're thinking.

"One of the worst things about being a mind reader but I try to bear with it." Edward said.

"You and me both man." Lucas said causing those two to laugh. The five minute bell rang and all of us went off to our classes.

My first two classes were dull since I know the materials but hey I have to blend in but then I have to endure all these boys trying to hit on me. Most of the girls threw me jealous looks. Like that was suppose to intimidate me? I've met girls scarier than that and she's got more strength for someone so tiny.

My third period class was chemistry and I'm happy because Edward's in that class with me. I met up with him after second period and we walked together to class hand-in-hand. People are already getting the hint about us being together although I heard girls are trying to figure out about Lucas and Nessie being together. I wonder if they'll pretend to be dating. Jacob might not like that, especially after Edward told him that Lucas kissed Nessie… on the forehead.

"Well hello there." Someone said when Edward and I walked into chemistry. We both turned to see a girl with dirty blonde hair and the way she dresses made her look like she's a movie star. "What's a handsome boy like you doing here?" She asked giving Edward a seductive look.

"He happens to have this class, with me." I said to her trying to maintain my cool as I purposed moved my fingers around his to show this girl who Edward's with.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She said pretending she just noticed me. "Were you just dropping him here so that he will sit with me?" I was about to launch myself at her when Edward took my hand.

"Thank you but I prefer to sit near the window and so does Bella." He said to her politely as possible and led me away from that diva.

"Who does that girl think she is?" I asked when Edward and I sat down in a table.

"Her name's Miley Ray." Edward answered shaking his head. "From what I heard from some students, she is such a diva in this school." Looks like I was right about the diva part. "She comes from some rich family and thinks everything is all about herself."

"I hope she doesn't become Lucas's mate." I said shuddering at the thought.

" _I_ hope she doesn't think of inappropriate thoughts of me or the others." Edward said.

"Well well if it isn't Krystal." I heard Miley said. Edward and I turned to see her talking to a girl who just walked in with a textbook in her hand who just stopped when she heard her name. I was amazed about this girl. She had long jet black hair with a cute round shape face and is really beautiful, even for a human. Unlike this Miley girl, this one could pose as a movie star.

"Hello Miley." The girl named Krystal sighed not looking at her. I guess she doesn't sound pleased to hear Miley.

"You wanna know what I did over the summer?" Krystal turned to Miley and her friends as Miley went on. " _I_ went to LA where I got to meet Channing Tatum." She gloated loudly for everyone to hear. Wow, this girl is so full of herself.

Krystal rolled her eyes and then smirked, causing Edward to start laughing. What did he hear? "You sure it's not the wax figure of him you met. I heard it was removed out the museum because someone got really attached to it, and that someone I heard was you." She said.

Now I know what's so funny, as I too laughed when Miley turned a bit red as some of the students who were listening also laughed even her friends laughed. This girl has some attitude. I like her already.

"Whatever, what did _you_ do?" Miley asked when she quickly recovered. "Interning at that sad excuse of a place your father calls work?" I looked at Edward to know what she's talking about.

"We met him before." Edward explained. "He works with Carlisle, Roark Diamond."

"That's Roark's daughter?" I asked and then turned to see Krystal. I remember now; Roark came to our house once to drop some things off to Carlisle and he met us. He was a nice guy in his forties and from what Carlisle said, Roark's the best doctor next to Carlisle. Roark told us about his daughter and he didn't lie that she's beautiful.

I saw Krystal's finger twitched but then she smiled and said, "Well at least I don't spend my summer getting a total makeover to look like a Barbie doll." I had to hold my laugh. How is this girl so funny?

"Hey it's a good thing I got this new look because I'm gonna need it if I want the new students to notice." Miley said. Over my body, that she gets near Edward. Krystal had an expression on her face that looks like she's fighting some battle. I turned to Edward when he was chuckling.

"It would appear that Krystal has a crush on Lucas." He said and I started giggling. I think we found the perfect mate for Lucas.

"Like they ever wanna go out with you." Krystal sneered.

Miley raised her eyebrows and said, "They've rather be with me than be with you since that bitch of a mother of yours died." At her words, Krystal's expression changed all of sudden like she's been hurt.

"Roark told us about her." Edward explained when I turned to him and saw that he had a sad expression. "Her mother Sapphire died of cancer when Krystal was fifteen." That's terrible. I remember Roark talking about Sapphire; she was once a professional volleyball player until she retired to be a health and fitness trainer and educator. I can't believe someone like Krystal would lose her mother. Why is life so unfair to people?

"Maybe she left because of you." Was all Krystal said and walked away as Miley and her friends laughed. I can't believe Miley would bring up about Krystal's mother like that. Krystal walked up to a table in front from where we're sitting and saw us. I gave Krystal an apologetic look and so did Edward before he went back and glared at Miley after Krystal sat down in front of us not before I saw her let out a tear. Miley went up and left the classroom saying she has to go to the bathroom to do her makeup.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Edward growled and was about to get up abruptly when I grabbed his hand.

"No Edward, don't!" I whispered to him.

"You don't know what that girl is all about." Edward whispered angrily. "That girl torments other girls for fun, she humiliates them for how they dress worst than how Alice criticizes, she dumps boys no more than an hour, she dates the girls' crush for amusement. She could do that to Lucas and Renesmee."

"Shh," I said rubbing his hand to calm him down. "Look, I know that girl is nothing but trouble but don't do anything you'll regret such as breaking the treaty." At those words, Edward's anger disappeared on his face.

"I'm sorry love." He said. "I just… I just can't stand that girl. The things she do to people just sets my teeth on edge."

"I get it but she won't be able to do anything to Lucas or Renesmee as long as we're there for them." I said. "With Alice's visions, your mind reading and Lucas's aura, Miley won't be able to touch us."

"I hope you're right." Edward smiled.

"I sure hope so for once." I smirked as Edward laughed and the teacher started another boring class.

* * *

 **And that's the first outtake. Please review.**


	22. Outtake 2

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This is on the lunch date from more characters' POV in this story.**

* * *

 **Outtake 2 – Chapter 5**

Carly's POV

It's the second day of school and the classes here are boring than the first day. The only thing exciting was the arrival of the new students; the Cullens. God they are all so beautiful and those guys are extremely hot. And they're adopted? I mean sure they don't look related but they all have pale skin and they're all beautiful. What's even weirder is that they're together, like _together_ together. Strange people they are.

I was sitting in my desk in French class when I saw Lucas Stone walked in. There was something about him when he walked in today different than yesterday. He has a dazed look on his face as he sat down. I wonder why?

Gosh, I must be the luckiest girl ever to have him in my class not once but twice and he speaks perfect French. Oh what will I give to be with him but I can't do that to my best friend Krystal Diamond knowing that she has a crush on him. She hasn't admitted it yet but I know she does. I've never seen Krystal act like that ever since we met when she came to Forks. She's like a whole different person. I really hope she and Lucas get together. I want her to be happy, more happy than she is. As for me, *sigh* I hope I find someone amazing as Lucas.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt a whoosh so fast and I turned to see Lucas's sister Renesmee who prefers to be called Nessie, and in my English class as well as this one, hugging him. Whoa, where the heck did she came from? Judging by the position they're in, Nessie just tackled Lucas so hard that he almost fell off his seat and Lucas didn't see it coming at all.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, I heard, I heard, I heard!" Nessie squealed jumping up and down as Lucas was struggling out of Nessie's arms. I wonder what she's so happy about.

"What did you hear?" Lucas asked while rubbing his neck as she let go.

"You asked Krystal out to lunch!" Nessie said excitedly.

Wait what! Lucas asked Krystal out to lunch?! Oh! My! Gosh! This is so amazing! My mind couldn't stop squealing. I am so getting Krystal to spill the details in English.

"How did you know about that?!" Lucas asked with his eyes wide open.

"Alice." Nessie answered.

"Okay first of all, she asked me. Second of all, Emmett said yes before I did." Lucas explained.

Wait _what_! _Krystal_ asked Lucas out to lunch?! Wait a minute, Krystal asked Lucas out to lunch and didn't tell me, her best friend? How could she?! We always tell each other everything that happens to us! Oh I am so giving that girl a piece of my mind.

"But still that's so amazing. It's like you two are going on your first date already. Oh I'm so happy for you!" Nessie said happily as she hugged Lucas again.

"Okay if you keep on being happy, you gonna break my neck." Lucas said.

"Oops, sorry." Nessie said only loosening her hold on him. I pulled out my phone and started typing furiously to Krystal.

 **YOU! ME! TALK! FOURTH PERIOD! – Carly**

I sent the text message to Krystal and put my phone away as class started. An hour later, the bell rang and I left my class for English. I was the first one there and I sat down with my arms crossed waiting for Krystal who showed up a few minutes later. I heard her gulp.

"Um, hey Carly." Krystal said nervously as she approached me.

"Sit down!" I commanded and she did so instantly. "You got some explaining to do sister."

"About what?" Krystal asked slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me you asked Lucas out to lunch?!" I asked.

"Um, how did you know about that?" Krystal asked nervously.

Just then, Krystal threw herself forward as someone squealed like crazy with their arms around her. I looked behind Krystal and saw Nessie hugging Krystal so hard that I think she could have squeeze all the air out of her. Okay seriously, where did she come from?

"That's how." I pointed.

"You've heard?" Krystal asked Nessie. She answered by squealing even louder and squeezing Krystal even tighter. Wow, this girl must be stronger than she looks.

"Why didn't you tell me you asked Lucas out to lunch?" I asked again once Nessie, who is smiling, let go of Krystal. "Wait, a better question is why didn't you tell me you've even plan to ask him out?"

"I didn't plan to ask him out to lunch in the first place;. It just happened. I just wanted to talk to him that's all. Just trying to be friendly with him." Krystal said.

"And you didn't even tell me earlier about all this?!" I asked in disbelief. How could she not tell me about it all in first period?

"I was lost in the moment when he said yes." Krystal said sheepishly.

"Well next time you plan something like this, at least tell me. I'm your best friend for pete sake!" I said and then took a deep breath. "Okay, now that I got that off my chest, that's amazing!" I cried with a smiled as I hugged my best friend like crazy and Nessie joined in leaving Krystal very confuse.

Edward's POV

I was walking in the hallways after second period ended and met up with Bella by the lockers with her back leaning against it.

"Hey love." I said giving my wife a peck on the cheek and place my hand on the locker and lean against it. "How's class treating you?"

"I'm sure some of the guys gave you that answer." Bella said causing me to grit my teeth together every time I hear those teenagers's mind thinking about my wife and daughter that way. I just wished they were more like this guy I met, Nathan Dallas from my Calculus class.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **First day of school**_

 _I walked into Calculus and everyone except the teacher looked at me. All the girls smiled saying how lucky they are to have me here in their heads. Someone put me out of my misery. I thought. Speaking of thoughts,_

"Oh my gosh just look at him."

"He is so damn gorgeous!"

"How does he have great hair? I just wanna grab it when I _–_ " _I definitely don't want to hear that._

"Man, why is everyone making a big deal about these new kids? I mean sure they're all good looking people but hey so are many others here. _" I was interested at the person's thoughts and turned to see a guy with curly blonde hair and a heart shape face like Bella's sitting near the back corner. Apparently, he's a bit annoyed to hear people talking about us that way and what's more is that he doesn't think the way most boys do about Bella, Nessie or my sisters. This guy I like. I smiled and walked over to sit next to him._

"Oh great, he's gonna sit next to me. The girls are never gonna leave me alone _ **.**_ _"_ _He thought._

" _Hello, is anyone sitting here?" I asked when I walked up to where he's sitting._

" _No, it's just me." He said kindly and I sat down next to him. "I'm Nathan Dallas."_

" _I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." I said taking his hand to shake it._

"Damn, his hand is ice cold." _Nathan thought._

" _So, you're one of the new kids everyone's talking about huh?" Nathan asked._

" _Yeah, my family and I moved from Alaska over the summer." I said. "My dad's a doctor and got a position here at Forks. He's one of the best doctors in the century."_

" _That's cool. Hey, sorry that you and your family became the big talk of this school." Nathan said._

 _I chuckled. "That's alright. We get that a lot whenever we transfer from school to school and being in the smallest town in the state, I can't say that it's anything new."_

" _I bet the girls wouldn't leave you alone then." Nathan said._

" _No they don't, but I already have one girl." I smiled._

" _Really, who?"_

" _Bella Swan. You saw her when we came in the building I'm sure." I said. "The beautiful brunette."_

" _Wait, you mean you're sister?!" Nathan asked in shocked with his mouth hanging open._ **"** Why would this guy date his sister?"

" _She's not really my sister, only Alice and Renesmee and Emmett's my older brother," I chuckled. "Bella's a family friend's daughter. She and the rest were adopted by my dad. Actually, we all are."_

" _Okay, I guess that makes sense but isn't that, no offense… weird?" Nathan asked. "I mean you all live together."_

" _Do you think our parents let us all be in the same room with each other?" I asked._

" _Wait, what?! You're all dating each other?!" Nathan asked like I was being crazy._ "Okay, its official, I'm in a world of craziness!" _I laughed._

" _Yes, Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie," I said. "Nessie is dating this guy Jacob who is a close friend of ours though. Only Lucas is single."_

" _Okay how about I ignore all the craziness about you and family and say I hope you and I could friends?" Nathan asked trying to shake his head hoping to wake up._

" _I think we already are." I laughed._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"What are you laughing about?" Bella asked.

"Just remembering the first time I met this guy who's not like the others." I smiled as Bella laughed as she remembered me talking about him.

"I bet him and Lucas will get along well." Bella said.

"They could be brothers since their personalities are a bit similar." I said. Bella and I kept talking until I heard someone's thoughts.

" _Gosh, seeing them like that makes me wish that was me and Lucas standing there; me leaning back against the lockers while one hand of Lucas's is pressed against the lockers closed to my face, staring into those unique gold eyes that are so hypnotizing making me speechless as he leans close to me, putting his lips on my – Krystal you're doing it again!"_

I looked up and saw Krystal walking up to us where her locker is only a few lockers away from us. It looks like she's still thinking about Lucas the same way she did at lunch yesterday. I then saw something else in her mind, something that just happened recently. No way. I couldn't help but chuckle at what I saw. Bella looked at me in confusion to what's so funny.

"Krystal, she asked Lucas out to lunch and he said yes." I explained smiling. Bella gasped and she had a smile growing on her face as her eyes grew big. Bella turned to where I saw Krystal and waved at her with a smile as Krystal waved back awkwardly. Krystal opened her locker and gathered her books. She then looks at herself in the mirror.

" _Why was Edward laughing at me? I don't have anything stuck in my teeth and there's nothing on my face."_ Krystal thought causing me to laugh. Krystal closed her locker and walked past me and Bella without looking back.

"What did you do that for?" Bella asked when she notices.

"What?" I asked still laughing.

"She thinks you were laughing _at_ her." Bella said.

"I'm sorry but if you saw into her mind, you would see that the reason why I was laughing was because when Krystal asked Lucas out to lunch, Emmett spoke for Lucas." I said causing Bella to let out a laugh until she got serious.

"Okay but you should apologize and give her an explanation for it." She said.

"Bella, you know how good of a liar I am." I smiled as I took her hand and we walked together to chemistry where Krystal's gonna be. We were walking in the foreign language halls on the way where we saw Krystal standing at the door with her back to us and she was turning red. She quickly walked away as I heard her say in her mind.

" _Oh man what did I get myself into?"_

Curious, I looked inside the room Krystal was staring at and Bella and I saw Nessie talking to Lucas.

"Okay first of all, she asked me. Second of all, Emmett said yes before I did." Lucas explained.

" _Really? I guess Aunt Alice didn't hear the conversation. Oh what does it matter?"_ I heard Nessie said in her mind.

"But still that's so amazing. It's like you two are going on your first date already. Oh I'm so happy for you!" Nessie said happily as she hugged Lucas again.

"Okay if you keep on being happy, you gonna break my neck." Lucas said.

"Oops, sorry." Nessie said only loosening her hold on Lucas.

" _This is gonna be a long class period."_ Lucas thought causing me to laugh when Bella and I walked away and head to our class.

"What was that about now?" Bella asked.

"Alice had a vision about Krystal asking Lucas out to lunch but it would appear she thinks it was Lucas who asked Krystal since she didn't hear the conversation between them." I said and Bella laughed again. We walked inside the classroom where we saw Krystal sitting down going over what happened and she appear to be having second thoughts about lunch with Lucas as Bella and I sat down at the table behind her and that's when I heard her thinking.

" _Krystal come on, it's not like you were asking him out on a date."_

" _Yeah but the way Nessie, Emmett and Rosalie reacted, it sounded like a date to them."_

" _You can't back out now. Look at the progress you made."_

" _Yeah and just wait how it ends."_

"Hello." I said causing Krystal to turn around and saw us.

"I'm sorry we never got the chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Edward Cullen." I said.

"And I'm Bella Swan." Bella said.

"I-I'm Krystal Diamond. Nice to meet you guys." Krystal said.

"Likewise." Bella smiled.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier in the hallways," I said leaving Krystal in confusion. "It's just that our brother Emmett told us that our other brother Lucas asked you out to lunch and when Lucas told us that you asked him, well it was pretty funny how it was told." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh," Krystal said with a polite smile. " _I guess that makes sense."_ She thought. "That's okay."

"I think it's nice of you to ask him out to lunch." Bella said.

"Really?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah," Bella said. "Lucas has been living with our family not too long and we think it would be nice if he has someone like you for a friend." She added a wink at Krystal.

"Y-You really think so?" Krystal asked blushing.

"Absolutely." I smiled.

"Well, well, well," We turned to see it was Miley who has her arms folded and two of her friends standing next to her. "Word on the street is that you asked Lucas out to lunch." _This better not be true._ She thought. Believe it Miley, it is.

"So what if I did?" Krystal asked.

"You bitch," Miley said angrily. "How dare you ask him before I did? I'm the one who should be asking him out to lunch not you."

"Ever heard of the early bird gets the worm?" Krystal asked causing me and Bella to laugh.

"I'm gonna make sure Lucas doesn't want to be with you, you understand that?" Miley said. "He's mine and everyone knows it." Her mind was filled with many scenarios on what to do to Krystal and none of them were pleasant. However, Bella beat me to it before I could say anything to Miley.

"Excuse me but what makes you think that Lucas is yours?" Bella said glaring at Miley.

"Well he's hot and so am I. Do you need any more reasons?" Miley said to Bella like it was obvious.

"So basically you think you can get the best looking guy or any other kind just because you think you're such a big deal." Bella gritted her teeth.

"Well duh." Miley said. "That's how it works."

"Well you're dead wrong." I said and my expression feels dark. "Lucas doesn't deserve to be with you. Not the way you've been dumping boys left and right here at this school especially after you've slept with that one guy Nick Peterson." Miley's eyes widened in surprised.

"H-How did you know about –?"

"I can read you two like a book." I said almost getting caught that I read her mind. "Now you better leave my brother and my friend alone or else you're gonna get me very angry. And you don't wanna make me angry."

"Maybe I want to see you get angry." Miley purred.

"Leave!" Bella snarled standing up looking livid. I had to be honest with you all, she scared me more than she scared Miley and her friends who took off to their seats.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Bella said in embarrassment when she sat down as I squeezed her hand with a smile. God I love this woman.

"It's okay and thanks." Krystal said kindly.

"Don't mention it." Bella smiled. "Um, is she always like this?"

Krystal sighed. "She's been like that when I first came here."

"Does she… pick on you a lot?" I asked looking into her mind.

"Well not really. I mean she does but it doesn't really bother me which probably makes her hate me more." Krystal said. "She does always have a habit of humiliating any girl at this school and dating their crushes right in front of them." This girl is very strong emotionally and physically. Such a kind hearted woman.

"Well I meant what I said; Lucas deserves to be with someone special. Maybe someone like you." I winked causing Krystal to blush.

" _Don't tell me they're expecting something special about me and Lucas."_ She thought. I'm sure you and Lucas will be able to help each other on what you both need in your lives.

Mrs. Edenstrom started the class as the bell rang. As she got started on today's lesson I heard Krystal's phone vibrating. Krystal pulled it out and I saw over her shoulder to see a received message from her friend Carly.

 **YOU! ME! TALK! FOURTH PERIOD! – Carly**

" _Uh oh, she sounds upset. I wonder why? Oh I hope I didn't do anything bad to her."_ I chuckled at what she thought. This day has by far been very interesting.

Nathan's POV

Another boring day in school here in Forks and the only thing people are talking about is the Cullens. I never really understand what the big deal about those people is. First, they're incredibly beautiful I admit, they're like _together_ together and they're all adopted and they have pale and cold skin. These people don't appear to be human to anyone. I don't know. It was crazy enough that I hang out with Krystal, Carly and Danielle where I'm the only guy in the group and now this. I must be in some crazy universe. I walked inside the cafeteria where everyone is having lunch and I saw Danielle with Taylor, Shawn, Cody and Martin at our table.

"Hey guys." I said as I took a seat next to Danielle with my tray.

"Hey Nate." My friends said to me. A few seconds later, Carly came and sat down next to me.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked when I saw excitement on Carly's face.

"Something amazing is happening to someone we all know and love." Carly answered with a smile. Before I could ask, the whole cafeteria went silent and we all turned to who it was that walked in making my jaw dropped.

There was Lucas Stone walking to the food court to get his lunch… with Krystal. What! Okay, when did this happen? Since when did Lucas and my best friend become a thing? The two of them grabbed their trays and started searching for a table. When they passed our table, Carly smiled at Krystal and Lucas as I just sat there gaping at the two and I'm sure Danielle is reacting the same thing. Krystal and Lucas sat at a table which was a few feet away from where Edward and his siblings are sitting. Soon everyone began talking no doubt about Krystal and Lucas.

"Okay, can someone explain to me how _that_ happened?!" I asked checking to see if my eyes functioning properly.

"Krystal asked Lucas out to lunch during second period and he said yes." Carly answered with a smile.

"Lucky her," Danielle said. "How does she always get the boys?"

"She's a beautiful girl who doesn't think full of herself like Miley does?" I answered. "And besides, did you see me fall for Krystal when we first met like all the guys?"

"You never fall for any of the beautiful girls here in school." Carly pointed out. "I don't get why you never do."

"I don't know, maybe I haven't found the one." I said.

It's true that I've never felt serious in a relationship towards a beautiful girl. I've went out on a few dates before but we ever really… clicked. Like I said, I don't want just a relationship with a girl. I want it with a special girl. I don't know what it is I hope to see in her but I know that I would love her.

Carly, Danielle and I turned to see how Krystal's doing with Lucas when suddenly Krystal started blushing and turned away. I saw Lucas looking like he wanted to slap himself and that's when I heard laughter coming from his siblings. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were laughing their heads off as Rosalie, Alice and Bella were giggling.

"What happened?" Danielle asked and Carly pulled out her phone and began texting Krystal. Guess we're about to find out.

 **What happened? – Carly**

A few seconds later, Krystal responded.

 **He said I'm beautiful. – Krystal**

Was that supposed to be shocking?

 **Well it's true and he knows it. – Carly**

 **You don't know that. – Krystal**

 **Have I ever been wrong? – Carly**

Not once.

 **Just once can't you be wrong? – Krystal**

"No, I don't think I can." Carly laughed. We looked back at Krystal and Lucas talking again. I saw Lucas's siblings rubbing their legs like something just hit them. I wonder what happened to them. Soon I saw Krystal had her hand on Lucas's and they both stared into each other's eyes. I had to admit I never seen Krystal like this. She looks so… happy, for real. Not once have I seen Krystal smile like that to anyone not even to me, Carly, Danielle, her dad or anyone. She must really like this guy. Krystal pulled her hand back when her phone vibrated and she answered the call.

"Awe, look at those two. They look so adorable together." Danielle beamed.

"She sure looks happy." I smiled.

"This is so great of her. I hear wedding bells!" Carly sang.

"Isn't that a little too soon?" I asked. "Those two just met today. What do you expect, that he proposes to her right after lunch?" I would be surprise he already has an engagement ring in his pocket.

"You'll never know." Carly smiled. Just then, there was a yelp and a clutter from a tray that landed on the floor. The whole cafeteria looked around and everyone including us started laughing when we saw Miley on the floor covered in tuna fish dressing. That's a new one. People started taking their cell phones out and took pictures of her. Krystal, who was confused at first, turned around and burst with laughter when she saw Miley.

"Was that how you plan on ruining our lunch time? Because I think you made it better instead." I heard Krystal say as Miley started running out the cafeteria in embarrassment followed by her friends.

"Well that was fun." I said still can't get over what just happened as I laughed.

"First Krystal has lunch with Lucas and now this? How could this get any better?" Carly asked and the bell telling us that lunch was over.

Everyone was leaving the cafeteria and Carly already left. I just dumped my tray and met up with Danielle who I have my next class with. We were about to leave when I saw something that I couldn't believe. I pointed for Danielle to look just in time to see Krystal turn around when Lucas came up to her after dumping their trays and handed him a piece of paper. Judging by his unexpected expression, it could only mean one thing; Krystal just gave Lucas her phone number.

"I believe that just got better." I said as Danielle squealed. Krystal then hugged Lucas which he was shocked until he returned the hug.

"Those two are so meant to be." Danielle squealed as we walked out of the cafeteria. I think so too. I thought. I also think I'm starting to understand the Cullens more now. They are good people.

* * *

 **What do you think of the outtakes so far? There's more on Krystal's friends' POV. Please review.**


	23. Outtake 3

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This is when Krystal's friends were imprinted by the members of the Black Pack.**

* * *

 **Outtake 3 – Chapter 16**

Danielle's POV

" _This is the part when I say I don't want it,"_ I sang.

" _I'm stronger than I've been before,"_ Carly sang along.

" _This is the part when I break free,"_ Nathan joined us.

" _'Cause I can't resist it no more,"_ We all sang together and laughed at the end.

I just love messing around with my friends especially when we were singing to the radio on the way to La Push in Nathan's car. Krystal called inviting us to hang out at La Push beach with her, Lucas, Nessie, her boyfriend and his friends which we accepted. You know me, anything that involves cute boys, I am in.

Today's a Saturday and the weather is a perfect partly cloudy. I'm so glad to hear from Krystal. Things have been rough for her since her father died. At least she got to stay with the Cullens allowing them to be her guardians. The problem was that she hasn't spoken to me, Carly or Nathan for like two weeks. We were hurt to think she decided to be with the Cullens over her best friends but after she called us apologizing about her behavior, of course I forgave her first. How could I stay mad at my best friend who's inviting over to meet some boys? Carly and Nathan forgave Krystal as well and now here we are in Nathan's car on the way to La Push.

"I believe this is the place." Nathan said as he parked near the beach. Wow, this place is beautiful. I can imagine how amazing Krystal's first date with Lucas went. Speaking of Krystal, there's she is with Lucas, Nessie and that huge guy I remember seeing at one of volleyball game who must be Jacob and four other people. Nathan honked his car getting their attention of our arrival.

"Hey guys." Krystal called waving to us as we got out of the car.

"Krystal!" We all cried as we ran down to hug Krystal.

"So good to see you again!" Carly cried.

"I missed you girlfriend!" I cried.

"What they said." Nathan said.

"Hey guys." Lucas said to us we replied back. "Well I think introductions are in order. You three probably know my sister Nessie. That's Jacob her boyfriend, Quil, Embry, Leah and her brother Seth. Guys these are Krystal's friends; Carly, Nathan and Danielle."

"Hi." We said in unison. Damn, all four of them are tall. They were as beautiful as the Cullens especially this guy I'm staring at. Through the introduction, my eyes caught the attention of one guy.

Just like Jacob, he was huge like over six feet tall and slender adding that he's very muscular and he looks like he's around twenty. His hair was smooth in spikes and not to mention that he has beautiful eyes. It was then I realized that I forgot how to breathe especially when he was staring at me back. The way he did that, it was like his eyes were filled with something special and there was a feeling where he and I were the only ones here at this beach. My heart was pounding in my chest. I'd never felt like this before with many boys. This is real love. I really like this guy. I came back to my senses when the guy started walking over to me. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What am I suppose to do?

"Hello," Wow, his voice made my knees so weak that I thought I was gonna fall. He's even taller than I imagined. "I'm Embry Call, and you are…?" He spoke as he held out his hand. It took me a moment to snap out of it and find my voice to speak.

"I-I-I-I'm Danielle Olsen."I stuttered as I took Embry's hand and shook it. Could you blame me for how I'm acting? This guy is like hot and I'm not just saying that literally.

"Danielle," Oh my gosh, the way he said my name gave me goose bumps. "Please to meet you." Embry smiled. "If I may say, you have a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I felt myself melting into a pudding as my eyes never left his while I was blushing.

"T-T-Thanks. You're beautiful too." I said and I was sure I made myself turn a hundred shades redder. Did I just really say that even though it's true?

"So you're a friend of Krystal's?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friend." I said feeling so easy talking to Embry. "You know Lucas?"

"Yeah, he and I work at a shop near the Res." Embry said. Wow, this guy knows cars? That's even hotter.

"Okay, come here." A guy with a buzz cut who must be Quil, said as he pulled Embry away from me as he laughed. Embry didn't take his eyes off me and neither could I. Wow.

"Hello," Krystal laughed when she came over to us and waved right into our faces. "Anyone in there?"

"What?" I asked blushing. "I like him." I said that part quietly.

"You say that about every boy you meet." Krystal teased. Okay, so I went out with a lot of boys but none of them are like Embry.

"Yeah but he's different." I said. "He's not like any guy I met."

"I met a lot of beautiful girls before but Leah is by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Nathan said not taking his eyes off her. I guess I'm not only one to be experiencing this sort of thing and apparently we aren't alone.

"And Seth, I don't know how to describe it, but it's like I'm being drawn to him almost like love at first sight." Carly said with a dreamy look on her face. I'm with you on that sister. I thought.

"There's more to them than you guys think." Krystal giggled. Without warning, I ran to Krystal and hugged her like crazy.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?!" I asked squealing. This is why I love my best friend!

"Thousands of times." Krystal laughed. My mind wouldn't stop squealing. Thank you!

Nathan's POV

I honestly don't know what to say other than, I'm in love. Never have I ever met a girl that is beautiful in an exotic way. Never have I seen a girl with beautiful copper skin and sleek black hair. Never have I ever seen a girl like Leah.

When she and I looked at each other for the first time, it was like love at first sight but more than that. She stared at me like I was the only person she sees and me, I felt a connection towards her and that's just from looking at her. When she came over and talked to me, I was completely nervous. Who knew I'm not very smooth at talking to women. No wonder I don't fall for them like the other guys who act all smooth confident. I was a bit freaked out to hear that she's older than she looks. Don't ask me how old she is. But hey, it doesn't matter to me because I luuuuuulike her. See, I really need to work on my people skills.

We spent the afternoon hanging out, playing soccer and messing around in the waves. I really love this place. It's amazing and it feels good to let loose and have fun. I felt myself going red when I noticed that Leah wouldn't take her eyes off of me and not once she left my side, not that I'm complaining about it. Okay, I take back what I said earlier. I don't like Leah… I love her. We are now sitting in the sand watching the waves. The sight of it is amazing but it's even better with Leah who is sitting very close to me. Damn, this woman is hot and I'm not saying that physically, I'm talking about her skin which must be like a hundred degrees. I'm surprise she doesn't have a fever. Oh well, at least I'm enjoying this moment. I don't know what could ruin this.

"Um Nathan, there's something I need to tell you before we do anything." Leah said.

I was confused about she wanted to show me that could affect… us until Embry said, "Yeah there's something I need to show you too Danielle."

"Me too." Seth said. I got up and so did Carly and Danielle who were just as confused as I am as Leah, Seth and Embry backed away from us until we were facing them.

I looked at Krystal who looked quite interested as Lucas, Nessie, Jacob and Quil looked like they weren't surprised. What's going on here? I looked back at Leah to see her face in a form in some sort of concentration, really hard. She started shaking. Is Leah okay? Without warning, in a blink of an eye, she was gone and a small but giant grey wolf replaced her. I said small because it didn't just happened to Leah, it happened to Seth and Embry who were much bigger than her.

"What the!" I said panicking when I took a few steps back as Carly and Danielle came to my side. They're animals?!

"Guys chill out, it's alright." Lucas said as the wolves howled. Wait what!

"Wait you guys knew about this?!" Danielle asked with her eyes wide opened.

"Yeah." Nessie said.

"How long have you known about this?" Carly asked Krystal as Danielle and I stared at her.

"About a month." Krystal said. Wait, she knew about this the whole time?

"And you didn't tell us about it?!" Carly asked.

"There are reasons for it." Krystal said.

Okay, what the hell is going on here? Here I was having a good time with an amazing woman and the next thing I knew was that she and the other two turn into huge wolves, horse-size to be exact. I looked at Krystal and then at Lucas and the others.

"You guys don't turn into an animal too do you?" I asked nervously.

"Jacob and Quil can but not me and Nessie." Lucas said.

"Then how do you know all this?" I asked.

"I think it's best to start with the whole wolf thing." Jacob said. "Have you three ever heard of the Quileute legends?" Carly, Danielle and I looked at each other in confusion and then back at Jacob.

"Care to explain that to us?" I asked.

"Well our legend states that we are all descended from werewolves but not the kind you guys hear." Quil said.

"In case you guys didn't notice, we're not the kinds that transform when there's a full moon. We change at will thus calling ourselves as shape shifters." Jacob explained.

"But why?" Carly asked. Good question. I mean what's the point of transforming into… wolves?

"We have one goal as shape shifters; to protect humans from the cold ones. In your terms, vampires." Quil said. Wait _what_!

"V-Vampires?" Danielle stuttered apparently surprised.

"Yep, like me and Nessie." Lucas said. Say what!

"You two are vampires?!" Carly asked as Danielle and I had our mouths hanging open.

"Yeah and so is the rest of our family." Nessie said.

Now that they mention it, everything does make sense about the Cullens as I took a good at Lucas. They definitely have pale and cold skin, the beauty and the strength Krystal told me when Lucas kicked down the door like nothing. Pretty much explains everything.

"That would explain why you guys don't eat." I said. I just remembered something. "Wait a minute you guys drink blood!" I said as the three of us had our eyes widened in horror. Crap!

"Our family is different than the others." Lucas quickly said. "We survive on animal blood."

We took a breath a relief. Okay, I guess that sounds okay. I was wondering why the Cullens would come to school with us. Could this get any crazier?

"Hold on, Nessie eats like us." Danielle said. She does? I looked at Nessie and noticed that she's not as pale as Lucas. Her skin is like ours and yet she's just as beautiful at the Cullens.

"She's half-human and half-vampire. Born when Bella was still human and Edward was still a vampire." Lucas explained. Wait WHAT!

"Bella and Edward are your parents?!" I asked Nessie. Okay, it's official, I've gone crazy!

"We'll explain it another time." Krystal said. Please do. This is gonna take a lot to take in.

"So why are you guys telling us this?" Carly asked looking at Seth who along with Leah and Embry is still in their wolf form.

"Because they imprinted on you guys, meaning that they are in love you." Jacob explained. Hold on, did he say that Leah loves me? As in like really loves me in a way? Seth approached Carly carefully and nudged her with his nose. Carly laughed nervously and touched his fur with her hands. Danielle slowly walked over to Embry and did the same thing.

"I already love him even before I knew." She said happily causing Embry to lick her face.

"This is weird." I said as I touched Leah. "Cool but weird." Leah went up and licked my face. Yep, this is definitely weird but if I really love Leah and Leah loves me then I'm willing to give it a chance.

* * *

 **I really like Nathan. His reactions are so funny. Please review.**


	24. Outtake 4

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **What happens after Krystal's friends learned about the supernatural before Krystal got taken?**

* * *

 **Outtake 4 – Takes place during Chapter 17 of A Reason To Smile and Chapter 19 & 20 of The Other Half**

Carly's POV

It all seem so unreal… actually more like unexpected. Here I am falling in love with Seth, all gangly built, huge with a happy grin that's so adorable and the next thing I know is that he transformed into a huge horse-size sandy colored wolf. What's more is that I've been told of his tribe's history and that he imprinted on me which is how they find their true love not that it matters because I love him. There's another thing; my best friend's boyfriend is a vampire as are the rest of his family. I know. I mean I knew they were hot but I didn't think vampires were the reason why. Crazy right? After spending our day at La Push, it was time for us to part. Krystal caught up to Danielle, Nathan and I before we said goodbye.

"I can't believe you're dating a vampire." I said to Krystal. How could she have kept all of this from us?

"I can't believe you never told us about all this." Danielle said. You're telling me, sister.

" _I_ can't believe Nessie is actually Edward and Bella's daughter." Nathan said. "They're like seventeen years old for Christ sakes." That's even crazier. How could they have a kid at such young age?

"Actually, Edward is over a hundred years old and Bella's only twenty nine." Krystal said. WHAT! At those words, Nathan fainted to the ground. Why does he always do that whenever he freaks out?

"How are they that old?" I asked as Danielle and I lifted Nathan up as he woke up.

"They don't age physically since they live forever." Krystal said. Okay, that makes sense I guess.

"I still can't believe you never told any of this to us." I said. How could she not have told us about all of this?

"Do you think Lucas or any of the Cullens would just tell me their secret?" Krystal asked. "Would you really want people to know about the pack's true nature?"

"Hell no, I would never tell anyone about Embry's secret." Danielle said and realization hit her in the face. "Oh my gosh Krystal, I see what you mean." Krystal nodded her head. I guess it makes sense. If the Cullens had a reason for keeping their true nature a secret, then I'm sure Seth and the others must be the same with theirs.

"Well at least now we have one secret to keep between ourselves." I teased.

"I just hope my family doesn't freak out that I'm in love with an older woman." Nathan said causing us girls to laugh.

"Your sister married her husband and he's twenty years older than her." Danielle said. "What difference will it make of you?" She asked as we all laugh.

Krystal said goodbye to us as we got in Nathan's car and drove off. Well I'm glad things are back to normal. By that I mean reconnecting with our best friend. Yeah I need a better word for normal to vampires and werewolves. It was still in the afternoon at around four where we decided to stop at Starbucks. We are in the mood for some coffee.

"This is just unbelievable, literally." Nathan said as we sat down at a table outside after getting our orders.

"I know," I said. "And to think that everything is… normal."

"Well not normal now." Danielle said sipping her coffee and looked around to see that we are the only ones outside. "I can't believe vampires and werewolves actually exist."

"Yeah what else are out there, fairies and dragons?" Nathan asked.

"You know, I can understand the whole legends and the wolf imprinting thing which by the way I don't care because Seth is amazing!" I said.

"I could say the same thing about Embry." Danielle said and then sighed deeply with a dreamy expression.

"Yeah Leah's beautiful and I love her but it's gonna take me awhile to get use to the whole werewolf vampire thing." Nathan said taking a bite of his Danish as I sip my cappuccino.

"That's the thing though." I said. "Have you guys noticed that something… doesn't make sense?"

"If you're talking about how Leah and the others are good buddies with the vampire Cullens when they are supposed to be their natural enemies then yes, that part doesn't make sense at all." Nathan said.

"Now I understand that Embry and the others aren't really werewolves since they transformed without the full moon so we can also count out the silver bullets," Danielle said. "But what about the Cullens being vampires? I mean yes they have pale and cold skin, they don't eat or drink except blood (thank goodness they prefer animal over us), they don't age, they are extremely beautiful and from what Krystal told us, they have to be very fast and strong but how could they go out in the day? They should've been burned from the sunlight."

"Yeah so many things that are so confusing yet it's so crazy. I mean Nessie being Edward and Bella's daughter." Nathan said. "I like to know how a human girl and a vampire boy went down."

"I'm sure they'll tell us soon. Maybe Seth and the others will explain it." I said. We spent the next hours coming up with more questions about the tribes and the Cullens when I saw someone running down the streets until I recognized him.

"Is that Lucas?" I asked pointing out to him. Nathan and Danielle turned until they saw him. He seems to be searching for something.

"I wonder what's up with him." Nathan said. Lucas does seem frantic about something.

"Lucas." I called and he turned to see us.

"Everything okay man?" Nathan asked when Lucas came to us.

"Have you guys seen Krystal?" Lucas asked.

"No, we thought she was with you, why?" I asked in confusion.

"She's gone."

"What?!"

"How?" I asked. How could she be gone half an hour ago?

"It's a complicated story." Lucas said.

"We had a hard time understanding the whole vampires and werewolf thing." Danielle said. "Try and make it more complicated than that."

"Okay quick story; you know what happened to Krystal's father right?" We nodded our heads. "It turns out that he was killed by a vampire."

"What!"

"Who?" Danielle asked.

"We don't know who but we do know that he or she is after Krystal but we don't know why." Lucas explained. "Anyway, when we got home after seeing you guys, we were discussing about what we got on the update until suddenly a flash of light hit us and the next thing we know was that we woke up to the place being trashed and Krystal gone. The same thing happened to Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil and the other wolves that were just chasing after a vampire until it got away. You know I still don't understand about the waking up part since vampires don't sleep and such." Okay, I'll question about the vampires don't sleep thing later.

"Okay now that is complicated to understand." Danielle said. Yeah I mean one minute you were having a conversation and then next thing all of a sudden everything suddenly changes in a flash. Weird.

"Told ya." Lucas said.

"Are Leah and the others okay?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"They're fine but Seth is hurt pretty badly and Carlisle's taking care of him." Lucas said. What, oh no!

"I have to see him!" I cried. Seth needs me if he's hurt that badly. I would die if I were to lose him. Lucas gave us the address to his house and told us to be careful and that he'll catch up to us soon. We all got in Nathan's car and took off.

"Can't you drive any faster?" I asked Nathan where I am sitting in the passenger's seat.

"You think this isn't fast enough?" Nathan asked going over sixty. "Are we even going in the right direction?" He looked to see nothing but the road filled with trees. Where do Lucas and his family even live?

"Oh my gosh!" Danielle said behind us as she, Nathan and I had our mouths opened at the biggest house I've ever seen like three stories big.

"This is where they live?" I asked in complete dumbstruck. They can't be that rich could they.

"Did I take a wrong turn?" Nathan asked looking at the directions Lucas gave us and then back at the house.

"The addresses are the same," I said looking from the house and then back at the directions. "Maybe this is," I screamed when I turned back to my window only to see Edward standing right in front of it. Where did he come from? Oh wait, super speed, right.

"No, you guys are definitely at the right place." Edward said when we got out of the car and he led us to his house. My friends and I were completely speechless at the place. Exactly how much money do these people have on them? Edward soon led us to a room where we saw Bella, Nessie, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, a woman with caramel-colored hair who must be Mrs. Cullen and a young man with blonde hair looking like a model must be Dr. Cullen who was tending none other than my boyfriend. Yes I know it's too soon but I love him already!

"Seth!" I cried as I ran and flung my arms around him.

"Hey Carly and ouch, that hurts." Seth said as he hugged me back.

"Oops, sorry." I said letting him go.

"Not to worry," I turned when Dr. Cullen spoke. "His bones were fracture but I gave him some morphine so that I could rearrange his bones back to where they were. His wolf powers will take care of the rest but he's prohibited from phasing."

"Ah man!" Seth complained.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle smiled to me, Danielle and Nathan as he introduced himself and his wife Esme. "I'm sure you already met our family."

"So," Emmett said with a grin flinging his arm around Nathan's shoulders. "You guys know about us as vampires huh?"

"Uh, I guess." Nathan said feeling nervous. Could you blame him? Emmet's like huge and intimidating if he wasn't smiling.

"You'll get use to it!" Emmett said thumping Nathan on the back a bit too hard causing Nathan to fall to the floor.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded as Rosalie smacked Emmett in the head.

"OW!" Emmett cried and rubbed his head.

"How did you end up like that?" Danielle asked Seth.

"I don't know. One minute we were chasing after that vampire and then bam, a flash of light hit us and she was gone." Seth said.

"Wait, where are Leah and the others?" Nathan asked.

"And where's Krystal?" I asked.

"They're still looking for her I believe." Nessie said. I just don't get how Krystal could just disappear like that.

"We don't understand about Krystal's disappearance ourselves." Edward said to me. Huh, it's like he could read my mind. "That's because I was reading your mind." He smirked. Wait what!

"No way, that's not possible." Danielle said.

"You guys are in a house full of vampires and a werewolf and you don't think that's impossible?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

"Then what am I thinking of right now?" Danielle asked Edward.

"Jasper, can you take care of her since she's so worried about Embry?" Edward chuckled as Danielle's eyes widened and then started looking calm all of a sudden.

"Hold on, why am I not so worried about what's happening to Embry?" Danielle asked.

"That would be my doing." Jasper said. "While Edward here can read minds, I can feel and control your emotions like I just did to Danielle."

"Do all of you have psychic powers or something?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, I have a shield that protects my mind from other psychic powers such as Edward's mind reading," Bella said. Lucky her. "Alice can see the future, Nessie can show you her thoughts by touch and Lucas can use his aura to protect him the same way my does but more advance and also see your guys' auras and shoot aura spheres." There are many questions to be asked.

"We'll answer them after we deal with this." Edward said. Okay that, I need to get use to.

A few minutes later, we heard the door open and Jacob came in with Leah, Embry and Lucas who looks like he's been crying.

"Oh my gosh, Embry!" Danielle cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Are you guys okay?" Nathan asked as he hugged Leah.

"We're fine." Leah said.

"Judging by your expressions you haven't found Krystal either." Jacob said. Everyone shook their heads.

"No. NOOOOOO!" Lucas turned around and punched the nearest wall causing a huge dent. Wow, they weren't kidding about their strengths.

Esme came to Lucas and pulled him away from the wall rubbing his arm. "Sweetheart, everything will be alright."

"How will everything be alright?" Lucas said. "For all we know Krystal could be..." No, she can't be, could she?

"No she's not dead." Alice said. "I would've seen that if she were."

"We will find her Lucas. We just need to rethink our sources." Carlisle said to Lucas.

"I still like to know how all of this happened." Jasper said with his arms folded.

"Yeah, how come none of us remember all of this?" Emmett asked getting irritated.

"And how could time just fly by so fast?" Rosalie said. What?

"Time didn't go by fast." I said. Everyone looked at me, Danielle and Nathan.

"Yeah it just went by its normal pace." Nathan said as Danielle nodded her head.

Everyone else was now even more confuse. They don't know what happened to them and where Krystal is and they got nothing. Now what? Just then, Edward left the room in super speed.

"Are you okay?" We heard him say. Carlisle followed Edward and next minute they came back carrying a guy with dark brown skin, black hair, eyes color of warm teak who looks like he's from an Indian tribe.

"Nahuel!" Nessie cried as Edward and Carlisle sat him down next to Seth.

He looks hurt with all the bruised and many cuts. Carlisle began treating Nahuel as he started to gain focus.

"What happened to you?" Nessie asked him.

"He's might have a couple of scars from all those cuts but he should be fine." Carlisle said.

Nahuel looked around at everyone and then at Lucas. "Are you Lucas?"

"Uh yeah." Lucas said in surprise.

"I know who took Krystal." Nahuel said.

"What, who?" Lucas asked.

"Jonathan." Edward said. He must have read Nahuel's mind.

"Who?" We all asked.

"He's my half brother and a hybrid like me." Nahuel explained. "I don't know him well since we've never met."

"The same one that we were after for weeks?" Jacob said. Nahuel and Edward nodded.

"How is he doing all this?" Rosalie asked.

"There is no way he was able to take Krystal by himself just like that." Esme said shaking her head. "Alice would've seen it coming and we would've stopped him easily."

"That's because he had an army coming at us." Edward said when he looked into Nahuel's mind again.

"Are you serious?!" Emmett asked. "You're saying we got our butts whooped by his army?!"

"How were they able to find her or us?" Bella explained.

"He had them use the girl's scent by passing her blouse around." Nahuel said.

"The one he took when he first came to her house." Edward said. Okay now I'm even more confused. What the hell are they even talking about? Good thing I wasn't the only one and it's not Nathan and Danielle I'm talking about.

"Hold on, can someone tell me what kind of army are we talking about here?" Lucas asked getting annoyed.

"Vampires, newborns." Carlisle explained. Newborn vampires?

"No way that a hybrid is able to lead an army of newborns." Jasper said. "They can never control themselves with Jonathan's blood so appealing to them in between either way."

"He must have someone else to lead the army while he stands behind and wait for the right moment to make his move." Carlisle said. "That's why Alice couldn't see him."

"He does." Nahuel said. "He met this girl a few weeks ago and she created the army."

"Who?" Nessie asked.

"A blonde girl, who dress like she's a movie star and acts like a diva." Nahuel said.

"Miley's involved in this?!" Lucas asked angrily as Nahuel nodded in confirm. Are you serious? Why doesn't this surprise me that Miley wouldn't miss a chance to get Krystal? I was wondering where she's been. I thought she got pregnant and quit school.

"She's also the one who killed Krystal's father." Edward said almost letting out grow. Okay there are no words to describe how much I really hate that girl. "And the reason why Alice visions was messed up because Miley has a gift planting false images into people's head like she's spreading gossip. That's why Alice didn't see Roark getting killed and why she didn't see the army coming."

"Okay, so we got beaten by that blonde bitch, that half brother hybrid of Nahuel's and an army of uncontrolled newborns? How could I not remember any of that?" Emmett asked running his hands through his head in frustration.

Edward looked at Nahuel again reading his mind. "You're kidding."

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked.

"Nahuel developed a new power." Edward explained.

"I can extract their memories by a strand of their hairs, absorb it and see their memories." Nahuel explained. "I was walking by when I overheard them. I was caught and had to fight off them and the newborns. During that, I caught Miley's hair on my shirt and I saw everything that happened."

"Show them." Edward said. Nahuel motioned Nessie to place her hand on his face. When Nessie did, she gasped. She then showed us the same way she did to Nahuel and that's when she came to me. Nessie reached over and placed her hand on my face and I saw images like I was watching a film.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Few hours ago**_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Okay that's it Emmett! You keep this up one more time, I'll send an aura sphere right in your face so strong –"_

 _I was interrupted when a crash came from the window. We all turned to see a vampire standing where the window was shattered. He looked around until his eyes were on Krystal. Edward reacted and shoved the guy back forcefully when he made a jump to Krystal sending him to the window where it shattered as well. There was more break ins from all directions revealing to be more vampires and judging from their expressions they looked like they just became one. The intruders made their moves as my family and I fought them off. Jacob phased into his russet wolf form and joined the fight ripping off the army's heads. There were crashes and more windows shattered as we took out the vampires while protecting Krystal who they seem to be after._

 _Finally we took out the last vampire and it all stop. Everyone took a breath of relief when Jasper suddenly fell to the floor followed by Emmett who fell on top of Jasper. Before any of us could do anything, Carlisle fell along with Rosalie and Esme. Edward and Alice couldn't get a chance to see the attacker as they both fell. Nessie followed suit along with Bella and Jacob leaving me and Krystal the last ones standing. I looked around seeing no one but Krystal who I am holding her arm when suddenly something sharp and painful shot me from the back of my neck. Next thing I knew was that I fell to the floor hitting my head on the couch as I heard Krystal crying my name until there was no sound. I saw her trying escape from someone who held her wrist tightly but I couldn't see his face because everything turned black. The last thing I saw was when I tried to reach out my hand to her but failed._

 _Miley's POV_

 _I reappeared as Jonathan, my bae, carried Krystal who is unconscious, over his shoulders._

" _Clean up the mess and take care of the rest." He said._

" _I'll meet you back baby." I said as he took off. "Clean up the mess." I ordered some of the vampires who didn't join the fight as they picked up the newborns and carried off._

 _Once it was just the Cullens and that mutt who are all still unconscious from the pain I shot at them, I then scanned everyone's mind for a while until I was done. I soon walked out of the house and ran with a smile on my face. By the time those people wake up, they won't even remember what happened._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Carly's POV

So Miley's a vampire now? She looks even uglier through my eyes on her new beauty. I really wanna vomit the way she talked to Jonathan.

"So Miley erased our memories after they took Krystal. That's her gift." Carlisle said. "That's why we thought time went by fast."

"It would also explain the disappearances from those newborns." Jasper said.

"Okay I get why Miley's doing this but I don't understand why Jonathan wants Krystal so badly." Lucas said. "What did she ever do to him? Were they once together or something?"

That is a good question. Krystal never met Jonathan in her life and she never dated anyone before Lucas came.

Nahuel looked at Edward who read his mind. Edward slowly turned to Lucas and said, "He doesn't just want Krystal. He's doing this to get to you." Lucas?

"But why? I don't even know him until now. What does he have against me?" Lucas asked. Okay now this doesn't make sense. I know it sounds selfish but if Jonathan is getting to Lucas, why drag Krystal into this. And what did Lucas even do to Jonathan if they never even met?

"Remember Olivia?" Edward asked.

"What about her?" Lucas asked.

Edward took a deep breath and answered, "Olivia was Jonathan's mate."

At that moment, Lucas froze where he stood. I looked at everyone in confusion asking what's going on.

"Olivia was a member of this group of royalty vampires called the Volturi." Carlisle explained to me, Nathan and Danielle. "They are the ones that make the laws of our world."

"They may be the foundation of our peace and civilization but they are nothing but a pain in the ass." Emmett said.

"They have a thing against us since our diet is different from theirs and we all have unique gifts especially Nessie since she is a gifted half-human half-vampire." Bella said.

"They kidnapped Nessie and tried to kill us undetected but thanks to Lucas's gift, we survived and soon know that the Volturi were responsible for it and we confronted them to give Nessie back." Esme said.

"Only Olivia used her gift to hypnotize people to do as she commands and made Nessie looked like she wanted to be a part of their coven." Jasper said.

"Thanks to Lucas however, he sent an aura sphere at Olivia causing her to lose her focus and Nessie was free from her control only Olivia was sent to the wall flying and a torch fell on her and was gone. That's how vampires must be killed; we have to rip them apart and burn them." Carlisle said.

Of course, because Lucas accidently killed Olivia, Jonathan wants revenge on Lucas by getting Krystal out of the picture so that Lucas will suffer the way Jonathan has and with Miley by his side, it's a win-win for the both of them.

I saw Lucas shaking with anger and Jasper had a face of concentration on Lucas with a struggle.

"Where are they?" Lucas asked gritting his teeth as he was trying to control the shaking in his body as his hands fisted.

"Somewhere in Seattle but I don't know their location." Nahuel said. Lucas turned around and was about to head out when Emmett grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Lucas, you can't just go out there." He said.

"Let me go, I have to save her!" Lucas said trying to yank his arm out of Emmett's grip.

"Now hold on a second man," Jacob said coming in front of Lucas.

"Hold on for what? We know where she is." Lucas said.

"Lucas, think about it. There's a hybrid who we don't know about that has a grudge against you, a tamed newborn with some dangerous powers she's possess and an army of newborns that are probably still out there." Jasper explained. "They might be expecting us and we need to think of a plan."

"By the time we do that she'll be dead!" Lucas shouted. "We have to save her now!"

"He's right." We all looked at Edward. "We have to move now. We can think of a plan when we get to Seattle."

"We're coming with you." Danielle said.

"No way, Danielle!" Embry said. Are you kidding me?

"Dude, Krystal's our friend and we want to help find her." Nathan said.

"No, there's an army of newborns who will go frenzy for your blood and kill you." Carlisle said. Okay, he brings up a good point. "You three will stay with Leah and Embry and watch Seth and Nahuel while the rest of us save Krystal." My friends and I nodded in agreement as Lucas, his family and Jacob left the house in a flash.

Krystal, I hope she's okay.

* * *

 **More outtakes coming up. Please review.**


	25. Outtake 5

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This takes place during The Other Half where while the Cullens and Jacob go to Seattle to save Krystal and her friends learn more about the world they live in.**

* * *

 **Outtake 5 – Ch. 21 of The Other Half**

Nathan's POV

This sucks! Not only is my best friend's in trouble because of this Jonathan and that bitch Miley, I'm stuck here at the Cullen house with Carly and Danielle and the wolves and can't do a thing. Man this guy Jonathan is really an idiot to think getting Krystal out of the picture is the way to get revenge on Lucas for what he unintentionally did to Jonathan's mate.

"Um, Carly, you're gripping me a bit tight." Seth said.

"Oh, sorry." Carly said as she let go of his arm quickly. "I just can't help but worry about Krystal."

"Don't worry," Seth said assuring with a smile. "The Cullens know their way when it comes to saving someone they love. They'll be sure to find Krystal. Just calm down."

"How can we calm down when our best friend is in trouble?!" Danielle asked flailing her arms around.

"Look, we care about Krystal as much as you do since she's very important to you three, but you can't go out there where an army of vampires are roaming around the city." Embry said wrapping his arms arm Danielle to calm her down. "If anything happens to you guys… we don't know what we would do without you." He said that last part sadly.

"Um, not that we're complaining but what is the big deal about this imprinting thing?" I asked looking at Leah, Seth and Embry.

"Imprinting as you probably know is how we wolves find our soul mates." Leah explained. "When a shape-shifter imprints on that person, they become unconditionally bound to that person for the rest of their life."

"You could say that it's like love at first sight, but it's not." Seth said. "It's like the way gravity moves so suddenly. That's when you realize that it's not the earth that brought you here. It was him or her. You would do anything for that person, be anything they want you to be; a brother or sister, a friend and mostly a protector."

"We must be honored to be the ones for you guys." Carly smiled with a blush. Wow, consider me lucky to be picked by a beautiful woman.

"You can say some of us are lucky to find 'the right one.'" Embry said quoting the last part.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Let's just say that some shape-shifters made a bad timing to who they imprinted on." Embry said. "By that, I mean that some people think of their relationship as scandalous."

"We're confuse you know so can you just say it all in plain English?" I asked.

"Take Quil for example." Seth said.

"Quil imprinted on someone?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, our cousin Claire." Seth answered. "She's thirteen I believe right now."

"What's wrong with their relationship?" Carly asked. Yeah, I'm not following on this besides the major age difference.

"Quil imprinted on Claire when she was three." Leah answered.

"WHAT!" Well that explains what Embry was explaining.

"Why would he imprint on a toddler?" Danielle asked.

"Well that's the thing about imprinting. It's an involuntary process, but don't worry, Quil didn't rush to it right away." Seth said. "Like we said before; Quil will be anything Claire wants him to be until she is able to have feelings for Quil when she gets older."

"So, you didn't really pick us as your soul mates?" Danielle asked sounding hurt. Carly and I are with her on that. Were we not the ones they're in love with?

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't think I could imprint since I'm the first ever female to shape-shift since it's usually the males that take on the role." Leah explained to me. "So I didn't think I was able to imprint, let alone be imprinted on."

"I didn't think I would since my mother was from the Makah tribe and my father who is the one I inherited my wolf genes from, left us." Embry said. "Back then, I thought of people like Quil being lucky that they imprinted and I gave up hope of finding one, until I met you Dani." He said to Danielle who blushed from the nickname he gave her.

"I was the youngest member of the pack back then to understand the whole imprinting thing." Seth shrugged then smiled. "I was also the newest, bestest, brightest,"

"And the slowest." Leah and Embry said then laughed.

"Hey!" Seth said as Carly giggled and then hugged him.

"To be honest, I don't care because I love you." She said to him and Seth's face lit up.

"You do?" He asked and Carly nodded shyly.

"That goes for me as well Leah." I said to her causing Leah to smile. "I luuuuu-" Danielle came over to me and slapped the back of my head. "I love you." Man I really need to work on how to talk to women.

"And that's the same with me." Danielle said to Embry when she came back to his side as he smiled.

"Okay so since we're being brought in to your guys' life, do you mind if we ask you some questions?" I asked.

"What do you got?" Seth asked happily. Where do we start?

"Well we understand that you're not really werewolves since you don't need to change during a full moon," Carly started. "But what about the Cullens being vampires? How could they just go out during the day and not at night?"

"Oh those stories are nothing but myths." Seth laughed. "Everything you hear about vampires is nothing but myths like the whole garlic and stake doesn't kill them, only ripping them apart and burning them as Carlisle told you."

"And in case you haven't noticed, there are no dungeons or moats or skeletons in the place they live here." Embry said pointing at the house we're in. "They just look like your everyday humans."

"As for how they go out in the sun, they don't burn in the light. Instead they sparkle like diamonds." Leah said. Well that clears things up.

"Okay but why are you and the Cullens okay with each other if you're enemies?" Danielle asked. Yeah that's what's bothering me seeing everyone's in the same place.

"The Cullens are different than other vampires. As Lucas told you before, they drink animal blood instead of humans. Since they're not like the others, we have a treaty to prevent any war between us as long as the Cullens don't bite humans and don't come in our land unless the Alpha of the pack gives the word." Embry said.

"Things got a bit intense though when Bella, back when she was human, got pregnant with Nessie." Seth said. Okay, I still can't get over that part of Bella and Edward being Nessie's parents. "Back then, we didn't know the outcome of a half-human half-vampire hybrid being born so Sam, the Alpha of his pack, did the unthinkable and plan to kill the Cullens and Bella before she gives birth."

"That's terrible! I thought you guys protect humans from vampires." Danielle said.

"Apparently, one human dying is better than all humans suffering since Bella's decision affects us all." Leah said rolling her eyes. What an idiot, worse than how he dumped her for Leah's cousin she told me which I'm guessing it's because of imprinting now.

"What happened then?" I asked.

"The fight stopped because Jacob who is the Alpha of our pack, imprinted on Nessie when she was born." Embry said. When he saw our confused expression, he continued. "We have one very important absolute law about imprints; whoever the wolf imprints on, can't be harmed, at all and that stopped the attack and both our tribe and the Cullens lived in peace but the treaty is still in place."

"Uh hold on, how old is Nessie actually?" I asked slowly.

"She's ten years old." Seth answered and that's when I saw nothing but blackness.

"Nathan!"

"Nathan!"

I fluttered opened my eyes to see Leah, Danielle, Carly and Embry looking at me and I realized that I'm lying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Leah said with worry as I sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing broken." I said waving it off.

"You have got to stop fainting every time you freak out like that." Carly said as we all stood up.

"Well excuse me if this is a lot to take in." I said. "So Nessie is actually ten years old? How did that happen?"

"Hybrids growth rates are very fast until they reach their full maturity at age seven." Embry explained and then chuckled along with Leah and Seth.

"You should've seen how Bella reacted when she heard Jacob imprinted on their daughter." Leah said.

"You know I thought the dad is the one who reacts about their daughters but what happened?" Carly asked excitedly.

"She was very upset to hear what he did to Nessie even though she knew that it wasn't gonna be like that until Nessie grows up and then Bella was about to kill Jacob when she heard he nicknamed her daughter after the Loch Ness Monster until Seth jumped in and got injured." Leah said.

"What!" Carly yelled.

"Carly, chill out. It was an accident. There was no blood, no foul. It's all good." Seth said.

"Fine but the next person that tries to hurt you, I'm straight on for the kill." Carly said as we all laughed… except one.

"Wait, so Nessie and Jacob are together?" I forgot that Nahuel is here.

"Yep, they've been together for four years now." Seth smiled.

"I should go now." Nahuel said suddenly and then left the room and out of the house. Uh, did we miss something or was it something that we said?

"I think he was hoping he and Nessie would be together since they are the same kinds that aren't related. Why else would he come to Forks?" Embry sniggered as the rest of us laughed. Talk about awkward.

It was around nightfall as Leah, Seth and Embry explained to me and my friends more about wolves and vampires to know when the front door opened and the Cullens and Jacob entered the room. My friends and I were relieved that they've found Krystal but when I saw Lucas's expression and then Krystal with her eyes closed in Emmett's arms, something wasn't right. No… she couldn't be.

"What happened to her?" Carly asked in panic. No one answered as Carlisle, Lucas and Emmett with Krystal went inside to another room down the hall and then a few minutes later, Carlisle and Emmett returned and Lucas and Krystal didn't.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell happened to our best friend?" I asked.

"Lucas found Krystal with Jonathan and Miley and Lucas tried to fight them off by himself, while we were trying to get to them." Carlisle explained.

"During the fight, a fire came in the building they were found and when Lucas had Krystal in his arms and was in the air, Jonathan grabbed Lucas and yanked him down causing Lucas to drop Krystal and she fell to the floor where she hit her head." Edward explained.

"So Krystal's…." Danielle didn't want to say the word and Carly and I didn't want to hear it.

"No she's not dead." Carlisle said. "She was when her heart was beating."

"Wait, _was_?" I said.

"Her heartbeat was slowing down but we were able to save her." Jacob explained. "I gave Lucas permission to change Krystal so that she can still live and become a vampire."

"Then why is Krystal –"

"She is going through her transformation and that takes now about two days to be complete." Alice said. Whoa was all I could say. I can see why the Cullens want to change Krystal and I'm willing to bet it has something to do with Lucas.

"So Krystal will be a vampire for the rest of her life?" Carly asked.

"Yes but this may be hard for you three." Jasper said to us. "Since you're three are humans, we don't know for that once Krystal wakes up if she'll be able to control her thirst of blood like we do when she's with you. I know you guys are her best friends but we had to warn you of the danger you might put yourselves through. You have to understand that." There was silence from us until Carly spoke.

"I know Krystal wouldn't hurt us. She's been my best friend since she moved here." She said.

"Krystal's like a sister to me. I care about her as much as she does for me and I know she would never do anything to me that way." I said.

"Krystal's not dumb to hurt us for her survival." Danielle said. "I know she can control herself around us."

"We had a feeling you would say that." Bella smiled as did everyone admiring our faith to our best friend.

"I bet you three are hungry." Esme said to me and my friends as most people left the room. At that moment, all three of our stomachs growled loudly. Damn, I really miss out dinner. I need to remember to call my parents to let them know where I'm at and I also hope that I won't get grounded. "I'll make you guys something." She smiled and walked her way to the kitchen. I really like this woman. She acts like a real mother instead of a foster mom.

"Hey, where's Nahuel?" Carlisle asked when he just noticed Nahuel's absent. Edward started chuckling. I forgot he can read our minds. Yeah, this is a lot to take in.

* * *

 **Now you know what happened in those chapters during the rescue mission for Krystal. One more outtake you guys. Please review.**


	26. Outtake 6

**A Reason To Smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 6 – Ch. 19 of A Reason To Smile and Ch. 23 of The Other Half**

Danielle's POV

"Would you two quit pacing back and forth like that? It's hard for me to think!" Nathan said.

"Excuse me if we're worried about our best friend!" I snapped at him when Carly and I stopped what we were doing.

"Hey I'm worried about Krystal too but you don't see me pacing back and forth for two hours at my house!" Nathan said. It has been two days since Krystal was found and she still hasn't woke up from her transformation of becoming a vampire. Carlisle kept in touch with us saying that Krystal will wake up. When is that supposed to happen?

"What if Krystal doesn't wake up at all?" Carly asked with worry. "What if she didn't make it?"

"She will. I just know she will." Nathan said. "If Carlisle knows his thing about vampires and Alice's visions are true then we know that she'll wake up and make it."

"But didn't they say that Alice's visions are subjective?" I asked when we were told more about the Cullens and their gifts.

"That's only based on the decision to be final." Nathan said. "Krystal wouldn't choose to die in the middle of her transformation. She couldn't do anything at the moment."

"Look, I know we should be worry about Krystal but we also should have faith in her that she'll make it. So sit your ass down and just chill out. Don't make me call Jasper over here!" Nathan said holding out his phone. Just then, the phone rang but it wasn't coming from Nathan's, it was Carly's.

"Yes Seth?" Carly answered on the first ring. She gasped. "Really? Okay, we'll be there right away!" Carly hung up and look at us. "Krystal woke up!"

"See, I told you she would." Nathan said as Carly and I hugged each other and squealed. "At least I got some new male friends." He said to himself. We soon ran to Nathan's car and as soon as we were in, Nathan drove as fast as he could to the Cullen house. We soon arrived where we saw Seth who is removed from his bandages, Leah and Embry waiting for us.

"Where is she?" I asked when we got out of the car.

"She just finished her first hunt with Lucas and is now inside." Embry said and my friends and I took off inside with the others behind us. We ran into the living room where we saw the Cullens and Jacob in the living room.

"We heard Krystal woke up and –" Carly gasped as she, Nathan and I saw Krystal who turned around when she heard us.

Oh! My! Gosh! Look at Krystal. She now has pale skin wearing a hot pink casual dress and is now even more beautiful than she has ever been. When she saw us, Krystal slowly walked towards us causing Leah, Seth and Embry to tense up almost as if they were about to step in. No, this is my best friend who I admire since she first came here. I know she would never hurt us. Krystal was now face to face with Carly who looks a bit apprehensive. Krystal slowly wrapped her arms around Carly and smiled. Carly hugged Krystal tighter and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Carly cried.

"Me too." Krystal said.

"Girl, look at you, so beautiful!" I said as I hugged Krystal. Wow she's cold but who cares.

"You had us worried. Do you how hard it was to get these two to calm down when we heard what happened to you?" Nathan asked as he hugged Krystal.

"Don't blame me, blame Miley." Krystal said.

"Yeah what happened to her anyway?" Carly asked.

"We'll explain it another time." Lucas said.

"Yeah because it's now time to celebrate!" Alice cheered as she turned on the music. The stereo blasted while Esme prepared the food for us, Nessie, Jacob, Seth, Leah and Embry as we celebrate for Krystal now being part of the Cullen family. I really love my life!

* * *

 **That's it for this story! Please review.**

 _ **Revised 2/20/17**_


	27. Short Story Sequel

I just posted Lucas and Krystal's wedding story already.

Go read Happily Ever After!

Enjoy! :)


	28. Trailer

**Here's a sneak peek of the next sequel**

 **Enjoy reading some sneak peeks for the next sequel.**

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Hey everyone," Carlisle said. "We have a guest with us today."_

 _A young woman with brunette hair, who I instantly recognize, appeared and smiled. "Hi everybody."_

" _Tiffany!" I cried as I got up and ran up to her._

" _Lucas!" Tiffany cried as she and I hugged like crazy while I lifted her up and spun her around in my arms._

 _XXX_

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _I understand to hear that you are pregnant." Dr. Cullen said._

" _I think this pregnancy I'm having doesn't feel right." I said._

 _XXX_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Tiffany's was impregnated by a vampire." Edward said._

" _Um, is Tiffany's pregnancy that bad?" Krystal asked._

" _You two don't know the whole story about when I had Nessie did you?" Bella asked. Krystal and I shook our heads._

" _My placenta detached and I was soon in labor. During the time while everyone was performing surgery, I had several broken ribs and lost a lot of blood." I think I'm gonna be sick hearing these sorts of hospital moments. "Soon Nessie was able to get out and I … almost died."_

" _Tell me you're joking." I demanded grabbing Bella's shoulders. "Tell me Tiffany's not gonna die!"_

" _We have to change her after she gives birth." Carlisle said._

 _XXX_

" _Lucas, if I have to be changed, will you be the one to do it?" Tiffany asked._

 _XXX_

 _Alice gasped and we all looked to see her having a vision. Her aura shows trouble._

" _They're outside!" She said. Edward and I dashed out of the house but too late. The minute we got out, two people who I recognized as vampires got away before we even got the chance to stop them._

" _Who were they?" Carlisle asked._

" _He sent them." Edward said angrily._

 _XXX_

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _Lucas, what happened to your arm?" I asked him noticing a mark close to his elbow._

 _XXX_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _I feel like this is my fault for everything that's been happening." I said._

" _You couldn't have known all of this would happen." Krystal said rubbing my arm. "Not even for Tiffany. None of this is your fault."_

 _XXX_

" _Have you figured out the name for the baby?" Bella asked._

" _I have been looking up on some names and I came up with what it'll be name once I know the gender when it comes." Tiffany said rubbing her big belly._

 _XXX_

" _Alice?" Edward answered his phone. His eyes widened. "What? How long? Damn!" He hung up._

" _Edward, what is it?" Bella asked when Edward hung up._

" _Newborns, they're coming for Tiffany."_

 _XXX_

" _I can think of a million ways to kill you for what you did to my best friend!" I said angrily pinning him to the wall._

 _XXX_

 _Edward's POV_

 _Jacob phased into his wolf form just as me, Lucas, Bella and Carlisle got outside to see from a distance hundreds of newborns coming in the direction of the main house._

" _We'll never hold them off before Alice and the others along with the pack arrive." Bella said seeing how we are outnumbered by a lot._

" _Well I don't know about you guys but I'm not gonna let anyone lay a hand on them." Lucas said determinedly as the newborns started coming._

 _XXX_

 _One of the newborns got on top of me and I was struggling to get him off me but I was soon saved by Lucas when he got behind the newborn and easily ripped his head off. Lucas quickly helped me up when I heard Alice gasped._

" _Edward, Lucas, he's here!" Alice cried. Lucas and I sprinted into the main house to see Nessie carrying the baby while running away from two guys who Rose is trying to fight off._

 _XXX_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Oh!" Tiffany gasped._

 _Jacob and Rosalie caught Tiffany when she was about to fall._

" _Tiffany?" I asked when I came to her. Panic was spreading all over me. Next thing I knew, Tiffany screamed, scratch that, she shrieked as I heard a ripping sound from the center of her body._

" _The baby's coming!" Carlisle said._

 _XXX_

" _GET IT OUT!" She screamed. "It's suffocating!"_

" _Tiffany, just hang in there." I said to her holding her hand as Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Nessie and Jacob try to get the baby out. "Keeps that heart beating."_

" _I can see the baby." Carlisle said. Soon something was cut and sure enough Tiffany was breathing roughly and her heart continued to thud and I looked over to see Carlisle holding the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

 _XXX_

 _When Rosalie took the baby away from Tiffany, I noticed that Tiffany's eyes were opened but she was motionless and that was when I heard a dull ga-lump her heart faltered and went silent._

" _Tiffany? TIFFANY!" I cried when I tried to shake her. Nothing. I quickly pinched her nose and performed CPR on her. Still nothing._

" _Lucas, you have to change her, quick!" Jacob said._

 _No need to tell me twice. I thought as I sank my teeth into her neck. My teeth remained where it is as the venom starts spreading to her bloodstream. I can taste the human blood coming to me but I hardly paid any attention to it because I was too focused on saving my best friend. Soon I yanked my teeth out and started panting. I looked to see how Tiffany's doing. Nothing._

" _It's not enough." Edward said as everyone's eyes widened._

" _WHAT?!"_

 _ **Surprises**_

 _ **Coming soon!**_

 **What do you guys think? I intend on writing this story and I'm really excited to see how it turns out. I already finished writing the first three chapters and they are so far sound great. I won't post it now though but in future I will. I say maybe by the end of this month or sooner if I get the whole story written out so please be patient. Please review.**


	29. Sequel

New sequel Surprises is now up!

Enjoy


End file.
